The Red Star in the Darkness
by Maurice A. Nigma
Summary: This is a Sailor Moon and Sonic the Hedgehog crossover fic. Now what happens when a teenage boy from this world comes across both the Sailor Scouts and four of the heroes of Sonic the Hedgehog? You've got to read this story and find out. Completed
1. Prologue

**The Red Star in the Darkness**

Characters of Sonic the Hedgehog by Yuji Naka of **SEGA** and Ken Penners of **Archie Comics**.

Characters of Sailor Moon by: Naoko Takeuchi

Story by: Maurice A. Nigma

Hello, my name is Miguel Angel Arias and I am a normal fifteen-year-old teenage boy who is a 10th grade student of James Monroe High School. I live in the city of North Hills, CA in the United States of America. I live a pretty normal life in my townhouse apartment with both of my parents and my young sister and that's all there is in my life.

But to tell you the truth, I'm not sure if that's where I am now. In fact, I'm not even sure how I ended up in a house that's in Tokyo, Japan in the first place. All I can tell you are how I dealt with the fact that I found out that I'm in another dimension that lend to the world of Japan's favorite anime super hero. Then I can also tell you how I gained a weapon of great power, which was indestructible and could harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds: the most powerful natural force in the universe. I also met up with a character from a SEGA game that I never expected to see and a villain who wanted to use the powerful weapon and the powers of seven Chaos Emeralds to rule the world. However, my story doesn't begin with them so I'll start from the beginning.

My story begins with darkness; all I could see then was nothing but pure black, cold, darkness. I couldn't even see my feet, legs, hands, arms, or body. When the thought of being dead almost came to mind, I saw a heavenly white light coming towards me. I wanted to walk towards that light to see where it was going, but a mighty force was pulling me back. It was pulling so hard like a powerful gust of wind that it was pushing me back, except that this wind had no breeze or temperature. I felt like I was falling in a deep hole while I saw the light getting smaller and smaller. I yelled at the top of my lungs to call for help, but not a single sound came out of my mouth. I continued to yell as hard as I could when suddenly the small speck of white light grew and flashed like the light of a camera, blinding me for about ten seconds and then realized that I had finally woken up.

The light began to fade and I saw a ceiling above me, _'I must've been dreaming.'_ I thought to myself and felt my back being cushioned by a mattress and figured I was on a bed.

I wondered about whose bed I was resting on, so I tried to get up from the bed but as I did, my head started pounding like a jackhammer, making my head feel all dizzy as if it were empty.

I decided to lay back on the bed and then the pain stopped in my head as I asked myself, "Where am I? How did I get here?"

As I asked myself these questions, I tried to stand up from the bed again but there wasn't any pounding in my head to stop me this time as if it were healed very quickly. As I wondered about it, I took a look around at the room that I was in.

The room was all light sky blue, the walls, the ceiling, and even the door was light blue. There was a bowl of milk lying on the floor near the bed and figured that the people who lived here had a cat. There was also a drawer with five dresser drawer doors and on top of it was a mirror.

I decided to take a good look at myself to see if I had suffered any serious injuries, but as I did, I noticed that the top of the drawer was covered with bottles of make-up and perfume, and then assumed that the room belonged to a girl. But what I really meant to say was "**girls**" because I noticed another bed next to the one that I was sleeping on.

As I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I noticed a bandage wrapped around my head and started to wonder how I got it, how did I ever get into this room, and why did I get the feeling that I had seen this room before. The answer came to me when the door suddenly flew open and I turned to see who opened it, I was shocked to see who it was.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

You might think I'm crazy for telling you this, but you might think that I am and probably start laughing at me anyway, so here it goes. The person that was standing in front of the door was Japan's favorite anime superhero known as Sailor Moon. I was still shocked to see The Sailor Moon in person and to see that she was real.

I knew who she was whether she was a super hero or an average schoolgirl. I didn't know her last name, to be honest, but I did know that her first name was Serena. She and her friends, the Sailor Scouts, protected the Earth from the forces of darkness, but I'll introduce you to the Scouts later on.

Anyway, I was still standing near the mirror, surprised to see an anime-cartoon character in front of my very eyes. As I stood there, staring at her like a statue, I soon noticed that she was standing near the door looking all surprised as I did when she saw me near her dresser drawer while holding a metal tray of food along with an ice pack on her hands.

Serena shook her head as if she were dizzy and finally broke the silence by saying to me while still holding onto the tray of food, "So you're finally awake. How are you doing young man?" If you watched the TV series of "**Sailor Moon**" you would know who Serena was, what she looked like, how old she was, and well, you get the idea.

I was about to answer her question when the pounding that was in my head before started again and the pain I was feeling was much worse than what I had felt before. I collapsed on the floor, holding onto my bandaged head for all it was worth. I then started to give out a shout of pain when it became too much for me to handle. The pain that I had felt was so incredible, that it felt like a cat's claw was scratching at my brain, picking at it like a cat would do with a very soft pillow. I then prayed for the pounding in my head and the pain it emitted to stop, but it just continued its attack and I continued to scream in a mad pool of suffering.

That's when I first heard a panicked gasp from above me and then a metal clang and figured that it was Serena who panicked and quickly placed the metal tray on the table that made the metallic clang I heard while I was on the floor. She managed to pull me off of the floor and put one of my arms around her neck in order for me to keep my balance. I then managed to stop screaming for a moment as soon as Serena got me to my feet.

As she started to pull me towards her bed, Serena grunted to me while dragging me to her bed, "(grunt) I think I'd better get you on the bed before your headache gets worse. That scream you made sounded pretty bad, so come on."

It was indeed. Suddenly, the pounding in my head started to calm a bit, but the pain it gave off didn't stop. It still kept up its relentless attack on my head with all it had. At that moment, it felt as though someone did that on purpose just to see me go insane with pain and think that it would drive me on the edge to killing someone. But when Serena got me to rest on her bed, the pain that was driving me mad started to fade away like a bad dream, but not entirely.

Serena sighed with relief and said as she grabbed the ice pack from the tray on the table and put it on my bandaged head, "Keep this on your head until the pain in your head stops bothering you. Oh, and I've brought some food for you in case you might be hungry. You were in that coma for eight hours."

'Eight hours!' I thought to myself as I held onto the ice pack on my head, _'I can't believe I was in that coma for eight friggin' hours!!'_

As the voice in my head started to become silent, I noticed that Serena was still in the room, looking at me with a worried look on her face as I was lying on her bed. I had better not fall for her because she already had a boyfriend named Darien who I'll introduce you to later on in the story.

She then asked me with a bit of both curiosity and worry in her voice, you please tell me how you got yourself injured like that young man? Can you at least tell me your name?"

_'Tell her my name?'_ the voice in my mind said as I tried to sit up against the bed with the ice pack still on my head. At first I thought of giving her an excuse not to give her my name but then I thought that it might be a good idea let her know what my name was or otherwise she might not know who she was talking to.

So despite the fact that my headache had disappeared and the pain was still in my head, I was able to talk properly enough to speak, "My name is Miguel Angel Arias, little lady."

Serena smiled at what I said and started for the door. She then stopped and said as she began to open the door, "I'll be downstairs if you need anything, Miguel and please try to eat something. The food on the tray will be good for your headache and you'll need the energy." She smiled at me once more and she went out of the room and shut the door.

Then I just sat on the bed, with the ice pack still on my head, saying to myself, "Where am I? Is this my world? What is my purpose for being here?"

As I wondered about these questions, my stomach started to growl like an angry dog and I realized that I hadn't eaten anything while I was in that coma, so I decided to eat the food that was on the tray that Serena had left on the table. I put the ice pack that I had on my head earlier on the table, and started to eat. The food I had was delicious; I had three rice balls, along with a glass of orange juice, and a bowl of chicken soup. Though it was pretty tough to eat with chopsticks in my hand, I still managed to devour the entire thing, I mean; I was as hungry as a bear for goodness sake!

My head felt better after finishing the entire meal and I also regained a bit of my energy back too. I then decided to take the advice that Serena had given me earlier and rest a little while to recover a bit longer. As I lay down on Serena's bed, I started to feel a bit tired and I soon drifted off to sleep.

The dream I had was different than the one I had before. It began with darkness but the light I saw was different. Instead of a bright white light, I saw beautiful rays of golden light that looked like a sunset at the end of the afternoon. I felt the ground under my feet and decided to walk towards the light and, with nothing stopping me from walking towards it this time, I kept on going. When I reached the place where the golden light was being emitted, I saw the most extraordinary sight.

The object I saw that emitted the sunset light was a well-forged sword with a red star on the blade, which had four points instead of five, all gold and silver, and there was golden light all over the place. I then tried to reach for the sword to see what it would be like to hold it. But, when my hand came in contact with the sword's golden handle, I felt a great amount of energy surging through my body, and the light got so bright that it was enough to wake me up from my dream.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When my eyes first opened, I saw the ceiling and figured that I must have still been in Serena/Sailor Moon's bedroom. When I tried to get up from her bed, I saw that I wasn't alone in the room and when I saw where the person was hiding, I nearly jumped off of the bed and almost felt like I was having a heart attack.

As I was catching my breath from being surprised, the person that was hiding on the side of the bed said in a rather insulted voice, "Hey! What do you think I am, a little monster or something?" I recognized the voice, but it wasn't Serena's, it sounded like a young little girl.

I turned around to see who it is because I didn't get a clear description of the girl and when I did, my eyes popped wide open when I realized who she was.

The little girl that I was looking at was named Rini who was actually Serena's daughter from the distant future. I didn't know the exact year she came from, but if you have seen the TV series, she was a small version of her mother known as Sailor Mini Moon. But unlike her mother, she had pink hair instead of blonde, red eyes instead of blue, and was quite mature for age unlike her mom who was sort of immature. If you've watched the series, you'd know how old Rini was and how she acted aside from what her hair and eye color looked like. The fact is; Serena and Rini always fought for the smallest reasons, like who was the better cook, who got better grades, etc.

Rini continued to look at me as if I were an alien from another planet. She then lifted her right eyebrow at me and asked, "Your name is Miguel, isn't it?"

I nodded to her in response and asked her, "How did you know my name?"

She then answered, "Serena told me everything that happened before I came home from school. She said that when you tried to talk to her, you collapsed on the floor and started to scream in pain before she got you back onto her bed. She then told me that she managed to treat the cut that was on your head while you were asleep. How's your head by the way?"

I felt my head to see how it was and I noticed that the bandage that was on my head was gone as well as the pain that I had before. " It feels better, thanks," I said with a grateful smile on my face. I then asked her, "How long was I asleep?"

"You slept until noon before you first woke up," Rini answered as she then looked at her small wrist watch. "Right now it's three o'clock."

She then pointed to a big black and blue backpack with a rather sour look on her face, "You'd better get up and start changing into a new set of clothes if you're planning on eating dinner with the rest of us tonight. Boy, if you keep wearing the rags that you've been wearing, you'll start to give off a smell that's even worse than Serena's cooking."

I laughed a little at Rini's crack and then I turned to see the backpack that she was talking about earlier. When I inspected the backpack carefully, that was when I realized that it was indeed mine because I knew that mine would have the words **Bastsport **on it. I then turned to grin at Rini to let her know that I was grateful for her helping me find a set of clean clothes in the backpack, but the happy moment was ruined when I started to notice the smell of what appeared to be charcoal in the air. "Augh! Where's that awful smell coming from?" I asked as I turned to Rini for the answer.

When my eyes were facing the little girl, Rini then started to smell the air around the room and then started to panic. "Oh no!!" she yelled as she ran towards the door and went out of the room as she slammed it shut.

If I knew Rini, I would have guessed that she would have known that it was Serena that was in the kitchen trying to cook when Rini knew that her own mother could cook food so bad that it can kill an entire army of men. _'If that were the case then why wasn't I feeling much worse than I was before for when after I ate the soup and the rice bal.'_ I thought to myself as I started to stand up from the bed and picked up the heavy backpack. I then decided to think about it later and thought that it might be best if I started to leave because I felt that they might be bothered with my presence.

So after I changed into a clean white T-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and put on a pair of clean socks, I found a piece of paper and a pencil on the table where the tray of food and the ice pack used to be and started to write a note. After I wrote my thankful gratitude and the reason why I couldn't stay at their house any longer on the note, I stuffed the dirty clothes into the backpack, put it on my back and picked up a pair of my already cleaned black running shoes that I found on the floor near the side of the bed earlier and started for the door. I opened it carefully and exited the room while walking quietly to try not to get noticed.

Before I knew it, I was outside in front of the house before either Serena or Rini noticed. Of course, by the way those two were arguing in the kitchen while I passed by earlier, I doubt that even a sound of an exploding bomb would stop them. Anyway, I started to run from the house with my backpack on my back and my best black running shoes, across the sidewalk. However, I only ran ten feet because at that moment that I wasn't paying attention to what was ahead of me, I bumped into someone so hard that it caused the person to fall on the ground. I felt terrible for what I did to the person, so I decided to help whoever I bumped into off of the ground. But as soon as I put my hand out toward the person to help, I was surprised to see who she was.

The person who I was holding my hand out to was a girl named Lita who was one of Serena's closest friends. Lita was a really great cook when she was in the kitchen, but she really cooks when it comes to the martial arts. She was the hero of thunder and lightning called Sailor Jupiter. If you have seen the TV series, you would know what she looked like, how she acted, etc.

When I finally stopped psyching myself up to realize that I continued to put my hand out towards her, I asked Lita without mentioning her name to her, "Are you all right, young lady? I'm so terribly sorry for bumping into you like that. It's just that I'm in a hurry."

As I pulled her off the ground, Lita said to me, "That's okay. Stuff like that happens," and when she was on her feet, Lita then started to dust the dirt off of her clothes.

While she was doing so, I looked towards the ground, and noticed a cookbook on the ground and picked it up. _'So Lita was the one who made that soup that Serena gave me,'_ I thought to myself as I examined the book more carefully. _'If that really had been Serena's cooking, I would've been dead by now.'_

I kept from laughing at the little crack I just made and when I saw that Lita had finished dusting off the dirt from herself, I said while holding out the book to her. "I believe this belongs to you, young lady."

" Thank you, uh..." was all Lita could say after she'd taken the cookbook from my hands.

I then noticed a red color glowing on Lita's cheeks and thought to myself, _'Why are her cheeks red like that and why is she staring at me as if I were...Oh great! Way to go, Miguel! You've now become an attractive hunk to a teenage, female, anime cartoon character!'_

As I thought about the situation, Lita began to look all around me with a watchful eye and I thought to myself, _'Holy crap! How am I going to get myself out of this one? If she knew who I really was and asked me what I was doing, I could be in trouble!'_

When Lita finished taking a good look at me, she thought carefully for a moment and then started to say with both eyes wide open, "Hey, I know you. Aren't you the boy from...?"

I didn't give her the chance to finish her question, for at that moment I started to pass Lita by running like hell. It was a good thing I was good runner in Track and Field at school or otherwise she would've tried to stop me by flipping me to the ground, martial arts style. Before Lita could even have time to react, I was running as fast as the speed of light and was out of sight.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I kept running and running very fast with my backpack on my back until I was completely out of breath, so I had to stop at a nearby alley to rest for a while. I didn't have a watch, but the last time I had checked was when I saw the sun starting to set while running and it was starting to get dark. I figured that no one would be able to see me in the shadows of the alley I was in, and that I was safe for now.

While I was catching my breath, leaning against a bricked wall, I thought to myself, _'Damn, this is getting too weird. First, I ended up here in the city of Tokyo, Japan. Next, I encountered three anime cartoon characters that appeared in front of my very eyes. And finally, it was possible that I had stumbled into another dimension.'_

I then shook that outlandish thought out my mind. At first I didn't believe that there could be such things as alternate realities, different worlds and dimensions, or any of that kind of stuff. However, some of it started to sound familiar to me somehow, as if, I had encountered something like that before, but I couldn't seem to remember.

"Boy! What next?" I said as I sighed to let out a last air of breath from my pounding lungs.

As if on cue, a light started to shine from the shadows of the alley. The light that I saw was as golden as the one I saw in my dream. I started to run towards the light in the alley and the closer that I got to it, the brighter the light became.

When I finally reached the source of the beautiful golden light, I thought to myself as I tried to see through the rays of light while covering both of my eyes with one of my large hands, _'Damn! I can't seem to focus my eyes to see what caused all this gold light. I wonder if it's the same object that I've seen in my dream.' _

When the light finally started to fade, I tried to focus my eyes so that I could see if the object that emitted the golden light was the same as that of my dream. But when the light began to disappear and with both of my eyes in full focus, I took my hand off of my eyes and saw that the object that emitted the beautiful golden light that I saw a few moments ago was different from that of my dream.

Instead of a well-forged sword, there was a golden ring about the size of a regular sized dinner plate. Its surface was covered with a pure shining gold coat on it, which explained what caused the golden light to appear earlier. I then wanted to hold the beautiful ring in order to get a better look at it, but when the skin of my fingers touched its soft, golden, surface, the ring began to emit a light that was brighter than the one I saw before. The light that I saw was so bright that I could no longer see the ring or any parts of my body.

I then felt a sudden surge of energy flowing through my arm and into my body, as the skin of my one of my fingers seems to be stuck onto the ring's soft surface like a magnet. The surge I felt was like the feel of speeding static electricity, only that it didn't hurt or make me vibrate like a regular person would whenever he or she touched an electrical loose wire. The bright golden light started to fade and when it finally disappeared, I started to blink both of my eyes in order to get them focused. When I finally regained all of my eyesight, I looked at my hand still on the ground and saw that the golden ring I touched with my bare fingers was gone.

I was shocked to see the golden ring disappear out of thin air like the way it did and I then started to wonder what had happened to it. But as I thought about it, a glow of emerald green light started to surround both of my hands which nearly scared the life out of me. The glow of emerald light not only surrounded my two hands but my entire body as well, like water flowing from a water fountain. I then felt a strange power in me that made me feel strong, powerful, like I could do anything. A few minutes later, the glow of emerald light started to fade away and the strong power I felt inside of me before began to disappear.

I became totally confused regarding what had just happened to me a few moments ago. I started to put together the clues that I had so far. First, the dream involving a sword that emitted a golden light. Now, a golden ring that appeared on the ground of an alley that emitted the same type of light when I had touched it. Finally, an emerald colored light that flowed out of my body along with a feeling inside me that felt familiar. It was as if, I had done something like this before.

That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks, "Of course! I now remember why this felt all so familiar to me before!" I closed my eyes and started to think back to how it all started.

I thought about the time I first met my childhood hero, the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog and his two-tailed, genius fox and best friend Miles "Tails" Prower. They were both chasing mad dictator Dr.Robotnik and his robotic army of Swatbots into my world in order to get their hands on a Chaos Emerald. The Chaos emerald was a gem with the unlimited cosmic power of the universe from which the golden ring that I touched earlier was created from(but has limited power).

Whenever Sonic or Tails touch one of these rings, their natural abilities are enhanced and increased for a short amount of time. But when I once touched the ring to power up my own abilities, it somehow had a different effect on me. Now, not only did the rings that I absorbed enhance my natural abilities, but gave me powers that no man had before. For example; I could make flames appear on one or both of my fists that didn't burn or harm me like it would do to a regular person. I named it the "**Volcanic Fist**" because whenever one of flaming fist came in contact with the first attacker in a group, the flames on the fist burst into a volcanic river of fire that could burn anything in its path. In the end, there would be nothing left but the burned remains of the group of attackers.

I also began to remember an encounter with one of Sonic's friends, Knuckles the Echidna. Knuckles always threw his fists at whoever landed on his home, Angel Island, and asked questions later. He did this in order to protect a huge Chaos Emerald in his home, which is called the Master Emerald because it had the power of fourteen Chaos Emeralds. In case you wanted to know, Angel Island was a huge land in the sky that relied on the Master Emerald as a source of power to keep it afloat in the sky.

I met Knuckles after my encounter with an evil, more powerful version of Robotnik who attacked my world. He was known as Robo-Robotnik because his entire body was like a living computer that could upload any computers' data into his own brain that was as powerful as a supercomputers' mainframe. He also had an army of more advanced Swatbots called Shadowbots that had much thicker armor than that of the Swatbots.

He tried to get his own revenge on me and conquer this world by using Angel Island and its power source to merge the world of where he came from with the Earth, so that both worlds would be easier for him to conquer. However, when I managed to convince Knuckles that I was not his enemy and when the two of us discovered his plot, we were able to stop Robo-Robotniks' plans from becoming the Earth's worst nightmare.

As I opened both of my eyes, I started to wonder how I got here in this alternate dimension in the first place, when I suddenly heard something beeping from the area I was in now and it made me jump with surprise. I turned and searched all over the dark alley to see where the sound came from, but I didn't see what or who was causing it. I then picked up my backpack and got ready in case I decided to run, but as soon as I did, the beeping grew louder than before.   
I searched again in a panic and started to shout out, "Okay, whoever you are, show yourself now!" I then waited for whomever it was that was causing the beeping sound that I heard to respond, but I heard nothing.

The beeping continued to echo throughout the alley. As it continued it's repeated sound, I decided to calm myself in order to focus on where the sound came from.

_'It sounds so close,'_ I thought to myself as I closed my eyes again in order to listen. _'It's almost as if it was coming from my...'_ I was so embarrassed when I figured out that the beeping sound came from inside my backpack.

I put my backpack on the ground and I bent down to see what was inside it that caused me to panic a few moments ago. When I had opened the zipper of the front of the backpack, I dug through the pile of clean and dirty clothes to see a two-way radio at the bottom along with something that I was definitely familiar with. It was a green Chaos Emerald, one of the most powerful natural forces in the universe, shining at the bottom of my backpack like a beautiful jewel.

I picked up both the radio and the emerald out of the huge backpack and took a closer look at the Chaos Emerald in my right hand. The emerald was about the size of my fist, and I started to wonder if it was somehow responsible for me being here in this dimension and wondered if either Serena or Rini might have noticed the radio or the Chaos Emerald in my backpack making them both suspicious.

That was when I suddenly realized that I was still holding the radio in my left hand while I had my attention on the emerald. So I pushed the receiver button on the radio with my thumb and I said on the receiver, "Uh...hello?"

That was when a voice on the radio answered, "Miguel, is that you? Are you alright?" Immediately I recognized the voice to be that of my childhood hero: Sonic the Hedgehog.

I was so glad to hear his voice that I immediately answered, "Yeah, it's me all right, Sonic and I'm doing fine. So where are you and what the hell is going on around here?"

Sonic's voice started to sound like he was in a hurry and responded, "There's no time to answer those questions. All I can tell you is that you're in trouble and that if don't get off where you are now, he'll..." The conversation ended there when a beam of yellow light shaped like an arrow hit the radio out of my left hand and I started to watch it fall as the radio hit the ground breaking into burned up pieces.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I turned to the direction to where the beam came from and started to face whoever was in the alley shadows that tried to attack me, I was shocked to see who it is. At first I thought the mysterious figure in the shadows of the alley is Sonic because its hair is almost the same as his but it was too dark in the shadows for me to see properly. However, when the figure stepped out of the shadows and as its entire body started to come into view on the lights of the alley's lamps, I immediately saw the face of Shadow the Hedgehog.

Shadow is a hedgehog that is created to be the Ultimate Form by a scientist who went insane when he learned that his granddaughter is killed during the invasion of a military organization known as G.U.N. When both he and Shadow were finally taken to G.U.N.'s secret military base, the scientist then reprogrammed Shadow's brain to gather seven Chaos Emeralds in order for the space colony called A.R.K. to collide with the earth in order to destroy it. However, when Shadow remembered what he had promised to the scientist's granddaughter, he fought the program that his creator planted in his mind and helped Sonic to save the planet.

You see, Shadow is almost like a reflection of Sonic and knows his moves too, but there's a difference between them. Shadows' body is all black while Sonics' is blue and he also has a bit of crimson color on his uneven spikes that are unlike Sonics' hairdo. He also has these hover blades, which are used like regular roller blades, that allow him to gain high speed like Sonic. Finally, he has this special ability called the Chaos Control that allows him to warp time and space using the energy of a Chaos Emerald. The last time that I saw of him is when he was diving towards the earth after he and Sonic warped the space colony to the other side of the planet and he disappeared without a trace. So how did he survive and why is he here in this dimension?

I then stopped worrying about the questions in my mind and decided that I shouldn't be afraid of Shadow, since I know that he is now one of the good guys. He might be able to explain why I'm here in this dimension and how a Chaos Emerald is in my possession. However, when I was about to say something to Shadow, he extended his arm towards me and opened his hand while he was saying in the cold voice, "Hand over the Chaos Emerald that you have in your possession, human."

I was surprised by the way Shadows' voice sounded, so I asked him as I took one step back, "What is wrong with you, Shadow? I mean, why are you acting this way, Shadow and what do you want the Chaos Emerald for anyway? "

That's when he said in a colder and angry tone of voice, "I don't have time to play any of your petty games, human! Now hand over the Chaos Emerald to me or otherwise I shall have to take it from you...by force!"

After I got the idea that talking to him isn't going to convince him that I'm not his enemy, I noticed a strange red glow in his eyes. They weren't their usual red color like they're supposed to be, but a crimson glow that makes Shadow look like he's possessed by an evil spirit or something. It's almost as if I can sense that this entity is purely evil. I don't know what exactly this spirit is or how it got into Shadow's mind, but whoever or whatever it may be, it wants the Chaos Emerald for something that won't be good for this world or the entire universe.

So I picked up my backpack and sealed it shut so that nothing would fall out when I decided to run. I then, while still holding the Chaos Emerald in my right hand, put the bag on my back so that I wouldn't have my hands full. But as the backpack hit my back I noticed something stiff and hard starting to irritate my spine, however I managed to ignore it.

I then held up my right hand that has the Chaos Emerald in it and said to the Shadow while pointing it towards him, "Alright Shadow or whoever you are. If you want this Chaos Emerald so bad, you have to go over my dead body in order to get it. "

I wish I hadn't said anything like that, but it was too late. With an evil, cold, grin on his face Shadow responded, "If that's the only way that I could get the emerald from you human, then so be it."

Then before I knew it, Shadow started to charge towards me at a high speed with the help of his hover sneakers trying to strike me with his fist. I managed to dodge the attack by jumping to my left side and then I started to run out of the dark alley at the speed of sound, literally. The object, other than my backpack, that is on my back wasn't bothering me like it did before as I continued to run. However, that's the very least of my problems; like an evil entity that took control over Shadow the Hedgehog's mind that tries to take the Chaos Emerald away from me by force.

As I continued to run at supersonic speed, I wasn't even too sure of where I was headed. I could've end up anywhere in Tokyo, Japan. I just prayed that wherever I'm running to that it would be where no innocent people would get hurt. When my lungs are starting to run low on air, I decided to stop to rest for a minute and when I finally did, I looked around as I breathed easy to catch my breath. I saw that I'm in an old, rusty, and abandoned ocean harbor that has a strong but beaten down wooden port along with old cargo storage buildings that look like they haven't been used in over decades.

As I begin to take in deep breaths of air, I searched all around the area to see if Shadow the Hedgehog is still on my trail because if he had caught up with me, Shadow would be in the area all out of breath right now. As soon as I saw that Shadow is nowhere to be found in the harbor, I started walking towards an old bench that I've found near a broken down lamp post. I put my Backpack and the green emerald on one side of the old bench and I sat on the other while still breathing in air while I tried to rest both of my sore legs. I then looked up at the sky and saw that it was starting to become dark and noticed that night would come soon, but at that moment I didn't care.

"I think I've.... lost him," I said as I continued to take in huge amounts of fresh air into my lungs. Boy was I tired.

When my breathing is starting to go back to normal, I started to relax my body in order to rest from all that running. I guess running at supersonic speeds, even with the power of a Chaos Emerald, can take a lot out of a person.

Just when I was about to rest my eyes for a moment, Shadow's cold and evil voice appeared out of nowhere, "Hpmh! That's what I wanted you to think, human."

The sound of his cruel sounding voice made me jump up from the bench and snatched my backpack with my left hand and gripped the Chaos Emerald I still had in my right even tighter. I looked around the entire area to see where the voice might be coming from. When I turned to a very dark alley way that's between two storage buildings, I saw a shadowy figure standing against the broken down brick wall of one of the buildings and it then started to walk towards me. When the figure came out of the shadows of the alley way and into a light of the silver moon in the sky, his entire image became clear and then Shadow the Hedgehog's entire image came into view.

My heart was still pounding really fast from the shock of Shadow's sudden appearance. Shadow was about 20ft. from the bench that I sat on before and I started to back away from the old bench slowly as Shadow started coming up towards me.

As I continued to back away from Shadow as slowly as I can, he started say in a calm but cruel voice. "Don't even think about trying to escape from me again, boy. With the power of the Chaos Control ability at my command, there's no way for you to elude me by simply running away."

Whoever is controlling Shadow the Hedgehog is right about one thing, whenever Shadow uses his Chaos Control ability, he could warp to almost any place on the planet without breaking a sweat. Even the speed of the U.S.'s most advanced stealth planes wouldn't be able to wear him with all the power they have, so the opinion of me trying to run away from Shadow is out of the question.

That's when I've decided that I going to have to fight Shadow the Hedgehog in order to free his mind from the evil entity's grasp. So I threw my huge backpack into another nearby dark alley that's about 99ft. away from where Shadow is standing. I then said to the dark entity inside of Shadow while I held up my right hand that held the Chaos Emerald in it towards him. "Alright you evil spirit, I know that you're not really Shadow the Hedgehog. So if you want this Chaos Emerald so badly, then you're going to have to fight me for it!"

That's when Shadow started to laugh like a madman and all of a sudden, I saw an aura of dark energy starting to burst from his body like a water fountain just like it did with me. He then started to shout out to me in the same cold voice he used before as the aura of dark light continued to sprout out of his body, "I would be more than glad to beat you down to oblivion, human. But I must warn you that once this battle begins, you won't be able to strike the first blow!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

That's when the battle between the two of us began. Both Shadow the Hedgehog and I started to charge towards each other at an incredible speed, but each of us used a different type of attack. While Shadow was in a high speed, he started to spin into a spiked ball and then suddenly ignited into a fiery ball of fire charging at me like a huge boulder. I started to jump with the Chaos Emerald in my hand and pointed my right foot towards Shadow in order to use my special Thunder Kick ability to trying to paralyze him in order for me to try and talk some sense into him.

However, when our two powerful attacks collided with one another, the collision that we made created a shock wave that was so strong and powerful, the force of the exploding sound literally send the two of us up into the air, pushing the both of us away from one another. I managed to land on my feet without getting injured with the Chaos Emerald still in tact in my right hand. I felt heat being emitted in the foot I used for my Thunder Kick ability. The heat that I had felt was not like that it was on fire or anything, but similar to when someone steps on a concrete sidewalk on a hot summer day, barefooted.

I proceeded to look around the entire harbor area and saw the result of our two devastating attacks. All the storage buildings in the area were all cracked like rocks smashed with a huge hammer, but thankfully, none of them started to collapse. I also saw a huge crater that was about the size of a normal-sized van embedded into the concrete floor of the broken down sea harbor. I also saw the once standing wooden seaports reduced to piles of broken down wood in the ocean waters. The final thing I turned to see was the shattered pieces of broken glass, probably from the windows of the cracked storage buildings.

I then started to think about what would happen if the powers of the Chaos Emerald should fall into the hands of the entity that was controlling Shadow the Hedgehog's mind right now. The thought of this world being devastated by an evil presence with the power of a Chaos Emerald in its command sent shivers up my spine just thinking about it. I finally shook that vision out of my mind and focused on keeping the emerald from falling into Shadow's hands.

As I tried to stand up properly in order to prepare myself for another attack, I saw Shadow starting to spin like the tire of a race car and it started to sound like that too. That was when I finally realized that he was going to use Sonic's own Spin Dash ability to start another attack. As soon as there was enough speed and power for the assault, Shadow came rolling at me like a huge boulder with spikes. His ragged, spiked, hair striking against the pavement of the floor, spilling small pieces of broken down concrete all over the place like water in a river. Luckily, I was fast enough to dodge the attack before it could hit me, thanks to the power boost the power ring I had absorbed gave me earlier.

As I stopped for a moment, I started thinking very quickly in order to come up with an idea that might help me stop Shadow's "Spin Dash" attack. That was when a thought struck my head. I could try to use my other special ability, "Volcanic Fist," on Shadow while he was still spinning, and that would cause him to stop the use of his own Spin Dash attack. However, another thought also occurred to me. What if the counter flow of any extra energy I could emit during the use of my "Volcanic Fist," was to kill Shadow in the process? I tell you, if something horrible were to happen to Shadow and I was the cause of it, I would never be able to forgive myself.

However, at the moment when Shadows' spinning ball shape figure turned and started to charge towards me again and then missed. That was when I didn't have much of a choice; I had to use my "Volcanic Fist" in order to stop Shadow's deadly Spin Dash attack. And to do that, I needed to have the right timing.

_' I just hope that Shadow truly is the Ultimate Form and I pray that he doesn't die from what I'm about to do'_ I thought to myself as I saw Shadow stop his Spin Dash attack and lean against one of the broken down storage buildings in order to regain his strength for the moment.

As Shadow continued to catch his breath from 50 ft. away, I then put the Chaos Emerald in my left hand and started to concentrate on making flames appear on my right. Then, all of a sudden, sparks started to ignite on the surface of my right hand and then before I knew it, my entire fist was engulfed with burning red-orange flames. The heat from the beautiful red-orange flames did not touch or harm me, as it should with any other person if one of their hands were caught on fire. I chose to ignite the flame on my right hand because it could land a better punch than with my left.

When I saw Shadow turning from the broken down wall of the building and facing me, he started to roll into a spiked ball again. As he began to spin again in order to gain speed, I thought as I prepared myself for the assault, okay have to time this just right because if I don't launch the attack at the right time, I am a complete goner!' I braced myself as the black, spiked, boulder started to charge towards me at an incredible rate.

That was when I started to run towards Shadow at a high speed with my flame ignited fist ready to launch its fiery assault against his spherical form. When I came into range within Shadow's deadly Spin Dash attack, I threw my flaming fist against his spinning black body and then the flames on my fist soon burst into a raging river of fire. As I continued to hold out my "Volcanic Fist" ability with all my strength, the volcanic river of flames started to slow the Spin Dash attack down quite a bit, despite the fact that Shadow was still pushing the Spin Dash harder in order to get to me. That was when I saw Shadow being pushed away by the fiery river being emitted through my fist. Then, while the river of deadly flames was still engulfing him, he collided against the wall of one of the other storage buildings and the whole structure started to collapse upon him.

I just stood there and took in a few breaths as I watched the whole building, along with Shadow, being reduced to a cinder in the blanket of deadly flames, its concrete structure flowing like molten lava. Then my heart started to fill with both guilt and sorrow as I realized that no living being could have ever survived an assault as deadly as the one I had just unleashed upon the black hedgehog. I gripped the green Chaos Emerald very tightly while watching the molten concrete flow like water in a lake. Just when I was about to accept the possibility that Shadow the Hedgehog was once again dead, hopefully for the final time, my sorrow started to fade away as I saw the flowing molten concrete starting to harden.

I started to gasp, both surprise and horror, when I saw cracks starting to appear on the now hardened concrete's smooth surface. Before I even had time to react and back away from the scene, the hardened concrete suddenly erupted into a fog of cement dust. I covered my eyes in order to protect them from getting any of the dust in them. I felt a cold breeze being emitted from where the dust cloud came from, almost as if it were as freezing as cold winter winds.

When I saw the cloud of dust begin to disappear, I started to blow off the remaining flying pieces of concrete away from the area, until I saw a shadowy figure start to appear among the remains of the dust cloud. As the figure continued to approach me slowly, its entire form started to appear before me, and that was when I once again came face to face with the black hedgehog named Shadow. At that moment, I felt both relieved and frighten as Shadow continued to advance towards me. You see, I knew that an attack like my Volcanic Fist would not be able to burn or destroy a being like Shadow so easily, because the scientist that created him, designed Shadow to be both ageless and immortal. Somehow, the entity that took control of Shadow must have known that and allowed me to use up most of my strength and special ability leaving me vulnerable to any attack.

As he continued to approach me very slowly, he dusted himself and he started to face me and said to me as he laughed with a calm, cool voice," Hee Hee Hee. Well, I must say that I'm very impressed by your little performance, human. I was even impressed by the way you were able to channel the Chaos Energy inside of your body as well as the emeralds'. Hmm, I wonder. Is it possible that the great energy that I've felt during our battle is coming from you and not from the Chaos Emerald? Would you care to explain that, human?"

Shadow then waited to see if I could respond to his question, but so far I hadn't said a word. I just stood there about 20 ft. away from him and thought to myself,' What does Shadow mean by that? Could it be possible that I possess an energy that is even stronger than that of the Chaos Emerald's? If that is really possible, why didn't any of the Sailor Scouts or Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, for that matter, notice it when I came into this world?'

As I wondered about these questions, I soon noticed the expression that Shadow has on his face and I saw that he was beginning to grow impatient. When he started to back away from me, he spoke to me in an angry tone of voice," I am through waiting for you to respond to my question, human! Answer me this instant or prepare to feel my wrath!"

That was when Shadow started to put his left arm up towards the night sky, while keeping his hand and fingers straight as if they were on the surface of a table. Then all of a sudden, little balls of yellow gold light started to appear all around Shadow. I saw them start to take the shape of arrowheads, and that was when I realized that the black hedgehog was going to attack me using these yellow arrows of light, the same kind that destroyed the radio that I had in my hand before.

Before I knew it, I started thinking about going back to the dark area where my backpack was and decided to start running. As soon as I began to run, I heard Shadow shouting these two words," Chaos Spear!" Suddenly, I felt and heard an explosive impact from behind me.

I turned my head to see what has happened and when I did, time itself seem to stop when I tried to absorb the facts concerning what I had just seen. About a dozen arrow spear-shaped beams of yellow light started swarming towards me similar to a swarm of killer bees, and when each of them collided into the ground of the harbor or with one another, they created an explosion of yellow light which explained the force that I felt and heard all along.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When time began again, the exploding force and sound of Shadow the Hedgehogs' deadly Chaos Spear attack continued on. As I kept running for my life, I noticed a dark space that was between two nearly broken down buildings that looked oddly familiar. I suddenly realized that it was the same space where I placed my backpack before I had my battle with Shadow. It was just 20 ft. ahead of me and if I could get to the dark alley without getting hit by Shadow's Chaos Spear attack, I could take my backpack and make my escape through the alley without Shadow knowing.

_'I just hope that my timing is just right or otherwise I'm a goner,'_ I thought to myself as I continued running to escape the Chaos Spear attack while gripping tightly onto the Chaos Emerald.

As I began to close in on the alley, I quickly shifted my entire body to the left, the exact direction where the opening into the alley would be. When I went through the entryway of the alley, my backpack came into view despite the darkness of the two buildings' shadows. I scooped it up and put the Chaos Emerald inside the front pocket. As I ran deeper into the alley, a noise that sounded like exploding dynamite could be heard behind me. It was so loud that I couldn't hear the sound of my own footsteps pounding against the pavement floor. At least I was far away from the source of the explosion, which meant that I was safe from harm.

When I finally stopped to catch my breath for a minute, I lifted my head forward and I saw that there was a brick wall right in front of me, which means that I was in a dead end and there was no other way out. After I finally caught my breath, I looked all around to see if there was another way out of the alley, but there was nothing but brick walls with old Japanese posters on them.

When I saw that there was no way for me to escape from the dark alley, it only left me with one option: to go back the way I came, which meant taking the risk of trying to escape Shadow through the dense cloud of dust created by his Chaos Spear attack. I hoped that once I was out of Shadow's sight, I could try to find Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails and ask them how we got into this dimension, why a Chaos Emerald is in my possession, and most importantly, who or what was the evil entity that was controlling the mind of Shadow the Hedgehog.

I started to turn around and walk back through the same opening I had entered a few moments ago. At the alley's opening, a cloud of dust started to appear in front of me and I soon noticed that the cloud wasn't dense enough for me to sneak away. If I tried to sneak away while the cloud was dense, so Shadow would spot me for sure.

I decided to try to stay as far away as possible from the opening so that I wouldn't be spotted by Shadow. But as I slowly moved two steps back, I heard Shadow's voice yelling, "I know you're in that pathetic hiding place of yours, human! So either you'll come out of there willingly or I'll flush you out of there with another...!"

That was when I heard a voice echoed from out of nowhere and interrupted Shadow by saying, "If an evil creature like you tries to finish that last part of your sentence, then you got another thing coming." The voice that I heard sounded like a female teenager and it was sort of familiar too, like I had heard it before.

I heard another familiar female voice start to say, "That's right and if you try to do anything that could harm this beautiful city that we protect and live in, then it's our duty as Sailors Scouts to stop you by whatever means necessary."

That was when I jumped up with both surprise and relief when I heard the two words, "**Sailor** **Scouts**" come out of the voice that I heard a few seconds ago. _'Whoever those Sailor Scouts are must be nuts if they think they can take on an evil entity that's in Shadow's body right now.'_ I thought to myself as I started to pull my backpack off of my back and as I went up against the wall I started to slide sideways to my right direction, slowly so I wouldn't make a sound. _'Especially when you're dealing with a hedgehog that's possessed by a powerful entity with an attack that can level an entire building in seconds.'_

When I stopped at the wall's end, I turned my head and body around carefully after slowly putting my backpack on the ground. I tilted my head to see who was trying to oppose Shadow the Hedgehog. As I carefully watched what was going to happen, I saw Shadow facing a different direction that was not where I was now. When I turned to see who Shadow was facing, I was shocked when I saw who the Sailor Scouts really were.

You may not believe me at all when I tell you this, but the Sailor Scouts who were challenging Shadow the Hedgehog were three of the outer Sailor Scouts whose powers exceed the rest of the Sailor Soldiers. If you had seen the cartoon series of Sailor Moon you would know exactly who they were and what they look liked, but in case you don't know their names, I'll tell you who they were.

Trista is known as the Sailor Scout and guardian of time itself Sailor Pluto. However, to be honest, I don't know very much about her, so she's a Sailor Scout who's shrouded in mystery to me.

The other two scouts that were with Sailor Pluto are Sailor Uranus, the warrior of the skies and Sailor Neptune the warrior of the seas. Uranus's real name is Amara; she is sort of a tomboy and can drive motorcycles and race cars pretty good at high speed, so she's pretty impressive. Uranus' cousin Neptune is named Michelle; she's a great violinist and a wonderful artist. Michelle was a very beautiful girl and I admit that as I saw her confronting Shadow the Hedgehog as bravely as she did, it almost made me want to ask her out on a date. But I then snapped myself out of my fantasy when I realized that this wasn't the time to be thinking of dating in a situation as dangerous as the one I was in right now.

Anyway, I was still hiding behind the building while watching Shadow being confronted by the three Sailor Scouts from about 30 ft. from where I was. As I continued to watch, I saw that the angry expression that Shadow had on his face turn into a curious one, when he saw who was trying to confront him. The entity that was controlling Shadow lifted one eyebrow to the three Sailor Scouts out of curiosity and then the entire area started to grow silent for a moment.

Then a few minutes later the entity inside of Shadow started to force him to laugh menacingly and that was when Shadow started to say to them, "Ha ha ha ha ha. You know, I was really expecting to face a team of powerful warriors, but instead all I see are three lovely young ladies dressed in costumes trying to oppose me. Ha ha ha ha ha."

As the entity in Shadow continued to laugh softly, Uranus started to respond to its words by saying, "You better watch what you say around three of us Bub or otherwise someone could get hurt, namely you."

However, the evil entity didn't even feel threaten by Uranus' words, it just forced Shadow to stand there and continued to laugh softly and evilly through his mouth. A moment later, the entity finally stopped Shadow's laughter and responded to what Uranus had said a moment ago, "You actually think that you and your two comrades could try and stop me from taking over this world? Ha! Your words scare me less than that human boy who tried to escape from me earlier by attacking me."

When the entity silenced Shadow's voice, Sailor Pluto started saying to both Uranus and Neptune while they both turned their attention to her, "Uranus. Neptune. I sense an evil presence being emitted from inside the creature that we are looking at right now. Whatever this evil force may be, it's stronger than any of the enemies that we've faced before, so better keep your guard up you two and don't underestimate him."

Both Uranus and Neptune nodded in response to Pluto's warning and then turned their full attention to Shadow again. As I continued to watch from far away behind the wall of the cracked storage building, I saw the eyes of Sailor Neptune turn wide open in shock and then she started say to Shadow with a tone of anger in her voice, "Who was the human boy that you've attacked earlier, evil spirit? Is he still here in this area? I swear that if you did anything that would harm him in anyway, I'll...!" That was all I heard from Neptune before the entity interrupted her by roaring into mad laughter with a tone of humor in it.

Before I could think of why Neptune would be concerned with my safety, the evil presence inside Shadow stopped his crazed laughter and responded to Neptune's words by saying to her with a calm mocking tone of voice, "Or you'll do what, human girl? You'll try to attack me like the boy did? Ha ha ha. Why would an excuse of a warrior like **you** want to know the name of a pathetic human like the boy I just fought with earlier? Are you _interested_ in him or something like that?" He then started his crazy laughter up again with a howl and that was when I saw the expression on Michelle's face turn angrier after the entity started to laugh.

However, his laughter only lasted for a short minute when Uranus stepped up to the evil entity by saying to him with a furious tone of voice, "No one messes with my cousin and gets away with it Spikehead! She asked you two important questions, so either you answer or taste my fist!"

The evil spirit inside of Shadow then responded to Uranus' word by with the hedgehog's red possessed eyes aimed towards her, "For your information, human, my name is Shadow the Hedgehog, not Spikehead and the reason why I didn't feel threaten by your petty words is because I know that the three of you combine would never stand a chance against me. I mean, with the powers of the Chaos Emeralds at my command, defeating you three would be no effort at all." All three of the Sailor Scouts wore curious faces after Shadow said those words.

_'I guess the entity that I'm sensing in Shadow is still hiding his true identity from me or the Sailor Scouts, so I'd better be careful,'_ I thought to my as I continued to listen to the intense conversation.

As I stayed hidden behind the cracked building to avoid being seen by either Shadow or the three outer Sailor Scouts, Sailor Pluto started to point her silver staff towards Shadow and said to him, "Alright, _Shadow_, maybe you can answer these questions for us. Where did a creature like you come from? Why are you here in this world? And lastly, what exactly is this Chaos Emerald that you're talking about?"

The evil entity responded to Pluto's question by forcing Shadow to give a sinister grin on his face, "Those three questions that you just said will be the last ones that you or your two human friends will ever ask or get the answers to." Then the evil spirit started to force Shadow to raise his arm towards the night sky.

I was stunned when I suddenly realized that the entity was going to use Shadow's Chaos Spear to attack the three Sailor Scouts. There was no way the three warriors would be able to avoid the powerful attack on time. As I continued watch as Shadow's body was being surrounded by the yellow spheres of light, I started to think about whether or not I should warn the three Sailor Scouts about Shadow's attack because if I didn't act fast, well, I didn't want to think about what would possible happen if I didn't act quickly.

I made up my mind and started to yell toward the Sailor Scouts as loud as I could from inside the echoing alley, "Get out of the way Sailor Scouts! The evil spirit inside Shadow is going to use his Chaos Spear attack and if you don't get out of there fast, he'll kill you!!" I ran deeper into the alley to hide in the shadows to avoid being identified by either side.

When I stopped at a place that was dark enough for me to hide in, I heard Sailor Neptune gasp from afar and say to both Uranus and Pluto, "Uranus, Pluto, the voice of the person who was yelling to us just now, it's..."

Uranus then interrupted her cousin by responding with a voice that was filled with both surprise and fear, "Tell us who it is later, right now let's do as he says and get away from here now!"

After Uranus finished speaking, I heard Shadow shouting the words, "Chaos Spear!" then after that, I heard the sudden sound of loud explosions from where I was hiding. I prayed and hoped that the three Sailor Scouts were all right and managed to evade the Chaos Spear attack in time, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if all I did was run and hide like a coward while I let the three superheroes get killed by an entity with immense power. I thought about what I should do, and that was when I decided to see if the Sailor Scouts were okay after the attack. If they were alive, I would try to get the evil entity's attention by shouting at him, then make a run for it and get the evil entity in Shadow away from the Scouts. I knew that the evil presence would want to chase me because all it ever wanted was the Chaos Emerald I still had in my backpack.

When I was about to put my plan into action, my back started to become irritated like it did while I was running away from the entity before. So, I decided to reach behind my back and see what object was irritating my back that whole time. When I grabbed onto something that felt like a handle, I started to pull on it, as hard as I could. When I held out the object in front of me to see what it was, I was so amazed to find out that the object that I saw in my dreams a while ago turned out to be a reality.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The object that I was holding was actually a well-forged sword, but it wasn't just any ordinary weapon. It was the same sword that appeared in my dream. I examined the sword very carefully and thought about what I saw.

_'This sword is definitely the same one I saw in my dream,' _I thought to myself and it was true.

The sword had the same golden handle with leather on it in order to get an easy grip with the same well forged silver blade with a four pointed red star.

I was too focused on the weapon's good structure and light that I forgot all about what just happened to the three outer Sailor Scouts when the Chaos Spear attack hit. So I ran back to the opening of the alley and prayed that they were able to survive Shadow's deadly assault and if they didn't, well I didn't even want to think about what had happened to them.

As soon as I reached the opening of the alley, I saw a cloud of dust starting to dissipate before my very eyes. However, despite all the dust trying to get into my eyes, I was able to see what was going on in front of me. Anyway, I went behind the cracked wall of the broken down storage building in order to see what had happened to the three Sailor Scouts that confronted the evil entity that was inside of Shadow.

When the dust cloud finally disappeared from my view, I looked behind the wall of the building and saw the entity just standing there doing nothing. When I turned my attention to what he was looking at, I saw the three Sailor Scouts lying on the cracked cement floor still, not moving a single muscle in their bodies. The first thought that I had was that the Chaos Spear attack had did them in for good. But after a few moments passed, before I could react to what I had just saw, I heard a moan being emitted from where the Outer Scouts were lying. Then I saw the three super heroes' bodies start to move slowly on the ground and I was relieved to find that Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune were alive. But as I watched them trying to get to their feet, I noticed that each of them were barely trying to stand still, which meant that they were now too weak to even counter attack.

_'I'd better do something to help the Sailor Scouts out of this mess fast or otherwise they won't be able to stand up to the entity's next attack,'_ I thought to myself as I continued to watch the gruesome battle.

As I saw them trying to get to their feet, Sailor Pluto said to both Uranus and Neptune (while trying to stand on her two feet with the help of her silver staff) "Uranus, Neptune. The energy I sensed from this creature's attack is far more powerful than any of us had thought it was. It's as if Shadow has the powers of a god."

Then Uranus said, "How can that be? How can a creature like him be able to emit this much energy? I'm telling you Scouts, a being with that kind of power does not exist."

Then her cousin Neptune said, "I have to agree with Uranus, Pluto. There's no way that Shadow would be able to emit this much power without breaking a sweat unless he has a power source. He said that he gets his power from the Chaos Emerald that he had mentioned earlier. If both he and the human were able to generate this much energy, you can surely bet that this Chaos Emerald has great unlimited power."

The entity then started to respond to Neptune's words by saying to the three injured Sailor Scouts using Shadow's voice, "The beautiful young lady is right about that, Sailor soldiers. It's true that I draw upon the power from the strongest force in the universe, but that doesn't mean that I'm a weakling like the creature whose body I now inhabit."

That was when Pluto responded to the entity's word by saying to him, as she tried to stand on her own two feet, "You mean to tell us that the body that you're in right now isn't your true form? If that's so, then tell us who you really are and why you inhabit the body."

"I'm afraid that if I told you that, then you might try to interfere with my plans like the human, the Quickster and his friends tried to do. That also includes the ally whose body my spirit is in," the entity responded as it continued its cruel mocking tone of voice towards the three injured super heroes. "The three of you pathetic humans couldn't comprehend the incredible energy of the Chaos Emeralds and when I gather all seven of them, I will have no further use for this body and I can pull this world into the Zone of Silence where my power will be absolute and I will conquer this world as its new ruler."

That was when Uranus, who managed to stand still on her own two feet, responded to the entity with a tone of anger in her voice, "Not as long as the three of us still live to stand and fight against your evil plot, you _monster_!"

I then saw Neptune walk up towards her cousin along with Pluto and told the entity to the entity in the same tone of voice as Uranus used, "That's right! So, if you intend to conquer this world, then you're going to have to fight the three of us first in order to get your mad wish."

I then saw the entity force a grin on Shadow's face and it started to roar up with loud and mad laughter as it did before. The entity then started to say to the Sailor Scouts, as it tried to stop its crazed cry of a laugh, "Ha ha ha ha ha! Do you three actually think that you could possibly defeat me? You can barely try to get up on your own two feet, let alone try to defend against the power of the Chaos Spear! But, I must say that you three impress me as much as the human boy did. Even after that vicious assault, you three young ladies are still very much alive. The only difference is that the boy recovered his strength and was able to continue the fight; unlike you three who haven't the energy left to even throw a punch, let alone defend. It's a real pity that you three won't live to tell the tale, so it's time for all of us to say goodbye forever." The entity then had Shadow raise his left arm up towards the sky and started preparing the launch of another deadly Chaos Spear attack.

As the entity was beginning to be surrounded by yellow spheres of light, an angry feeling started to overcome me and that was when I finally decided to take action. I ran out of the alley, stopping only a few feet away from its opening. Then, the next thing I knew, both of my arms started to grip onto the sword's golden handle very tightly and moved its silver blade with the red star on it towards the sky. It felt like I knew what I was doing with it, unlike someone that was trying to take of control me, but it's like I had done something like this for my entire life. When I started to swing the sword's blade towards the entity, sparks of electricity started to flow through it and all of a sudden, a bolt of lightning appeared out of the silver blade. It jumped out of the well-forged blade and collided into Shadow's body as quickly as a flash.

When the body of Shadow the Hedgehog fell to the ground, I ran back into the alley and hid behind the wall of the opening in order to avoid being seen. After doing so, I tilted my head from behind the wall of the building in order to see what would happen next.

All I saw at that moment was the three Outer Sailor Scouts wearing amazed expressions on their faces as they continued to look at Shadow's body with extreme caution. In order to break the silence, Uranus asked, "Scouts, where did that bolt of tremendous energy came from and who was the one that caused it?"

Pluto answered, "When that bolt of electricity collided against the entity's body, I sensed that it came from behind us. I turned and saw a person running from the scene. The light that came from the person was too bright for me to get a full image. When the creature finally collapsed to the ground, I didn't sense anything else after that, so I couldn't be sure where exactly the source of the energy is or who caused the lightning bolt."

I was relieved to hear that I wasn't discovered or found when I slashed the sword and created that powerful bolt of electricity. I then turned my attention towards Shadow's body, which was lying lifeless on the ground. I knew the lightning bolt only paralyzed the entity, so I was relieved but also terrified because the evil spirit could also wake up at any moment and in a very bad mood, I might add.

As I continued to give all my attention towards the body of Shadow, I noticed that his left arm suddenly started to move. I saw it move slowly at first, but then the arm started to pull his body up from the ground. I heard the three Sailor Scouts gasp in terror as they continued to see the evil entity still living and breathing and able to withstand the full force of the powerful lightning attack.

As sparks of electricity started to surround Shadow's body, the entity shout through his mouth with a sound of anger in its voice, "I know that it was you who would dare to strike me with that powerful lightning attack, human boy! Come out and face me yourself or otherwise these three young ladies will be..."

That was when a familiar voice cut off the voice of the entity by saying, "Don't say another word, you excuse for a black pin cushion, 'cause anyone who would dare to mess with three of our friends is going to have to deal with all of us!"

I then started to look around to see whose voice it was and where exactly it came from. When I looked up towards the roof of a building that was about twenty feet away from the one I was hiding in, I saw a group of familiar faces that I had thought I would never see.

The group of superheroes I saw on the roof were none other than the Sailor Scouts themselves. Serena was in her super hero form known as Sailor Moon, leader of the Sailor Scouts. Rini was there in her super hero form and she is known as Mini Moon, but I already told you in the beginning of the story, so I'll tell you who was with them.

If you have seen the entire cartoon series of Sailor Moon you would know exactly who I am talking about: Amy is the brains of the group, she's a great student and a great swimmer, her sailor name is Mercury, the Sailor Scout of ice.

Raye's the psychic of the group. She's nice, but when she and Serena talk about something, they end up arguing like little kids, so please don't ask. Raye's sailor name is Mars, the scout of fire.

You already know who Sailor Jupiter is, so I will tell you about Sailor Venus, the Scout of love. Venus is a girl named Mina who's a great volleyball player and sort of acts like Serena, in a way.

Last, but not least, is Serena's boyfriend Darien. Right now though, he is Tuxedo Mask so that way he can be close to Serena and protect her from harm. However, I feel sorry for him when he has to see Serena and Rini argue all the time like dogs fighting over a bone.

Anyway, as I turned my attention back towards the evil entity, I saw him looking towards the group of super heroes on the roof through Shadow's eyes. Then it turned its attention back towards the three weakened Sailor Scouts and became surrounded by an aura of dark energy like the one it emitted in front of me before our fight.

The entity then started speaking to the three Sailor Scouts. This time, however, it used the voice of an angry wicked old man, "I guess I'll let you three pathetic mortals live for this time. But mark my words, if you three or any of your friends ever try to interfere with my plans again, none of you will be able to escape my wrath! So beware!"

Whoever or whatever voice it was, had sent some chills up my spine. However, this proved to me that Shadow the Hedgehog was indeed being controlled by an unknown force that was after the Chaos Emerald, which I now possess.

The entity began to run and then shouted out two words: "Chaos Control!" Then all of a sudden, emerald-green light appeared and started to surround the entity. The light was so bright that it blinded my eyes, so I wasn't able to see which direction the evil spirit went. When the light finally faded away and I got my eyes to focus properly, I saw that the entity disappeared out of sight and of the area.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After the evil entity had disappeared from the scene, I saw the group of super heroes jump from the building and land safely on the ground. They then started to run towards their weakened friends in order to try to help them recover from the battle they had. When I saw the entire group of Sailor Scouts united as one, I started to turn and walk slowly back into the shadows of the alley to get my backpack. When I got to where my backpack was, I looked around to see if the evil spirit inside Shadow the Hedgehog was there to launch a sneak attack, but I then sighed with relief to find that it was nowhere in sight. When I was about to reach for the backpack, I suddenly realized that I still had the sword in my hand.

When I put the sword right in front of me, I started thinking to myself, 'Boy, this sword sure is powerful and yet it's so mysterious. So, how did a weapon like this end up on my back in the first place and more importantly, who would give a sword with such incredible power to a boy like me?'

The thought of having such power in my hands started to give me the fear of what would happen if I didn't handle the sword properly. The fear then started to make my right hand shake rapidly and before I knew it, the sword slipped out of my hand and fell onto the ground.

When the sword fell, it made a loud metallic clang that echoed all over the alley. When the echoing sound finally stopped a moment later, I heard the voice of Mina/Sailor Venus shouting, "What was that?"

My entire body froze when I realized that I was discovered. I only heard the mumbling voices of the Sailor Scouts for a little bit. But that's when I started to hear Raye/Sailor Mar's voice talking rather clearly and loudly saying, "Guys, I'm sensing a great amount of energy coming from where Mina was facing. It's coming from that dark alley over there and someone or something is starting to emit the same kind of energy that I had sensed in the entity that was in the weird creature's body earlier."

That was when I started to ponder frantically on how I was going to get out of the alley and the area without the group of super heroes knowing who was really in the shadows of the alley. And if they found me in the alley with a powerful mystical weapon in my possession along with a large green emerald in my back pack, I would have a lot of explaining to do, which meant I would have to tell the Sailor Scouts where I really came from and how I got into this dimension in the first place. But if I had told them anything about the Chaos Emerald and its limitless power, that would put them in even more danger to an attack by the entity that still inhabits the body of Shadow the Hedgehog.

I started thinking about how I would be able to slip away from the Sailor Scouts unnoticed. At first, I thought of going deeper into the alley, but I soon remembered that it lead to a dead end brick wall. I then I thought of running out of the alley and out of the area at super sonic speed, but quickly figured that if I did, I would create a trail of Chaos Energy for the Sailor Scouts to follow. Just when I was starting run out of ideas, a thought came to my mind that almost made me slap myself in the head for not thinking of it sooner, _'The Chaos Control!' _

I remembered while playing the SEGA Dreamcast game called **Sonic Adventure 2**, I saw Sonic use Shadow's own special ability to warp out of one of Dr. Robotnik's (A.K.A Eggman) deadly traps. So I figured that I would be able to use the Chaos Control to warp out of the alley without leaving a trace of Chaos energy to follow.

I then ran towards my backpack after I had put the gold and silver sword down on the ground for the moment. I unzipped its front pocket and buried my hand onto the bottom. When I felt the fist-sized Chaos Emerald in my hand, I pulled it out and closed the pocket back up tight. Finally, I put the backpack on while ignoring the rough solid object that emitted the annoying feeling that I had felt before.

When I picked up the sword from the concrete ground, I held onto it very carefully so that I wouldn't accidentally cut myself with the shining silver blade. I then thought to myself that if I could concentrate solely on a place that I wanted to go, I would be able to use the Chaos Control to warp out of the area. _'Now the only problem is where would I go and how would I be able to navigate the Chaos Control correctly?'_ At that moment, I started to hear footsteps marching towards me. I didn't care where I ended up as long as it was far enough away from the area I was in now and from the Sailor Scout group.

I started to concentrate while holding the huge green Chaos Emerald in my right hand in front of me. As I did so, an incredible feeling came over me; a feeling that was too hard to describe, but what felt like I'm near leftover static electricity you seen on a television after you turn it off. All of a sudden, I started shouting these two words, "Chaos Control!" and I was immediately surrounded with the same emerald green light, that of the evil entity that had possessed Shadow before.

While the emerald-colored light was engulfing me, I heard the voice of Lita/Sailor Jupiter shouting to her friends, "What in the world is that strange light, guys?"

I then heard Amy/Sailor Mercury responded to her question, "I'm not exactly sure what it is guys, but whatever it is, it's disappearing fast!" But just before I saw the shadows of the Sailor Scouts coming toward me, the green light suddenly turned a lot brighter and before I knew it, I was traveling through a tunnel of green light.

While I was going through the tunnel of strange light, my two feet had felt no ground below them as I continued to travel through the tunnel as if I were flying. I felt my entire body being pulled like I was in a huge vacuum cleaner tube. While I was traveling through the strange green tunnel, while holding onto the gold and silver sword and the green Chaos Emerald tightly, the feeling that I had felt like was starting to grow stronger. As I continued through the tunnel, the feeling that felt like static electricity continued to grow and grow and grow, like the feeling of millions of ants crawling quickly all over my body. Then all of a sudden, the feeling on my whole body began to disappear and before I knew it, I was tumbling, face down, towards a hard solid ground.

Now lying face down on the concrete floor, I started to hear a familiar voice say, "Who was that, Blue?"

Another voice started to respond to the question by asking, "Could it be Ixis, you guys?"

Then a few moments later, a third familiar voice answered, "Wait a minute, it's Miguel, you guys. Let's see if he has been badly injured and see if he's alright, quick!"

Before I knew it, I realized that the voice that talked at that moment belonged to my true blue old friend and childhood hero Sonic the Hedgehog: the fastest thing on two feet. I started to ask Sonic while I was trying to get off the ground on my own, "Augh. Sonic, is that really you?"

He then answered my question while trying to help me off the ground by lifting me on my left side, "The one and only, Miguel. The three of us thought you were toast for sure after you broke contact with your radio."

_'Did Sonic just say 'the three of us'? '_ I thought to myself as I was being lifted up from the ground with Sonic's help, 'Who the heck is he talking about?' I soon started to notice that someone else was also lifting me on my right side as well. The person said to me, "Boy, you're pretty lucky that you appeared right in front of us like you did, Miguel. The three of us thought that you were in trouble and we started to use the radar in order to find your Chaos Energy and find you."

The third voice boyishly spoke up saying, "Knuckles and I detected a large amount of Chaos Energy coming towards us and we thought that was it was Ixis using Shadow's Chaos Control at first. But after you appeared, we became relieved and started to wonder how you were able to harness the power of the Chaos Emerald in order to use the Chaos Control."

When I finally got off of the ground and balanced my body properly, I put the long sword and Chaos Emerald down on the concrete floor so that I would be able to dust off some of the dirt that was on my clothes. While I was doing so, I turned my head to face Sonic and saw his entire familiar image before me. I then started to ask him, "Okay Sonic, if you are who you claim you are, then tell me what your favorite food in the world is?"

I saw Sonic's face give me a sort of annoyed look and he responded by saying, "Miguel, you know very well that my favorite food in the world is chili dogs. Man, you must've hit your head harder than I thought."

I then gave started to chuckle softly at the crack that Sonic made. After I had stopped laughing and had finished dusting the dirt off of my clothes, I started to look around the surrounding area to see where I was. As I looked around, I soon realized that Sonic wasn't alone. When I saw who the owners of the two other voices I heard belonged to, I realized that they were none other that Sonic's friends: Tails Miles Prower and Knuckles the Echidna.

Tails Miles Prower, an orange two-tailed fox was a long time friend of Sonic's that can fly using his two tails as helicopter blades. He was also a smart boy genius that can make great inventions, even for a kid his age; (he made the biplane that he and Sonic travel in, as well as the Chaos Finder: a machine that can detect the power of Chaos Emeralds).

Knuckles the Echidna was a guardian of an island called Angel Island that floated in the sky. A huge Chaos Emerald, which was known as the Master Emerald, powered the entire island with the power of fourteen Chaos Emeralds. He had white-clawed gloves which he used for climbing walls and burrowing into the ground, but he could also glide to far away lands as well with his dread locks. Knuckles was known to attack any intruders that land on the flying island without warning: He always threw his fists at the intruder first and asked questions later.

As I continued to remain in awe at the sudden appearance of Tails and Knuckles, Sonic started to ask me with a curious look on his face, "Miguel, how were you able to use the Chaos Control and where did you warp from anyway?"

I quickly turned my attention to Sonic and answered his question. "I came from an old abandoned harbor near the pier on the ocean where I fought with an evil entity that took control of Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic."

Tails then said, "Well, that explains the huge energy signature I picked up on my radar earlier."

Knuckles added, "As well as that huge explosion we all heard from here, to the place that you mentioned before, Miguel."

After Tails and Knuckles finished talking, I looked around to see where I was. I saw that I was in an old abandoned storage building that looked like the inside of my high school gym only that this building was old, rusty, and looked like it would collapse at any moment.

Sonic said to me in a reassuring voice, "Don't worry about the building collapsing on us Miguel. It may be old, but it stands strong and it's completely empty so we shouldn't worry about any falling objects."

I sighed with relief, and then I asked, "Guys, how far are the four of us from the explosion you three heard a while ago?"

Tails said, "We were about five miles or so away when we heard the explosion, Miguel."

I was about to ask another question when Knuckles suddenly asked me with a curious look on his face, "Miguel, what kind of sword is that on the floor that's next to the Chaos Emerald?" He then pointed to the ground where both the sword with the four-pointed red star and the green Chaos Emerald were lying.

I picked up the gold and silver sword off the ground by the handle carefully and said to Knuckles, "I found it on my back while I was trying to get away from Shadow, Knux."

Sonic then said, "I guess that would explain the hilt that's on your back along with your backpack, Miguel."

I looked at my back to see what Sonic was talking about and my eyes caught sight of a thin, well-made wooden hilt that was right underneath my backpack. I, once again, bent down to the floor and I lifted the sword off the ground. As I lifted the huge weapon, I noticed that, for the first time, the sword actually felt light in my hand, which was pretty strange considering that a normal person would have a pretty hard time lifting a sword like this with one hand. But when I examined the sword carefully, I didn't have the slightest bit of trouble holding it.

_'Must have also gotten superhuman strength from the power ring I had absorbed earlier,'_ I thought to myself as I held and stared at the well-made sword.

When I put the sword back in the hilt that was on my back, I started to ask Sonic a question that had been on my mind ever since I woke up from my deep sleep. "Sonic, can you please tell me how we got into this reality in the first place and why I have a Chaos Emerald in my possession?"

After I asked that question, I saw Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles wearing curious looks on their faces and looked at me as if I were a Zombie or something. That was when Sonic began to ask me very carefully, "Miguel, don't you remember anything before you were knocked out into your coma?"

I shook my head in response to his question. That was when Knuckles started to say, "That fall from the portal and into the sea must've done something to his memory while he was..."

I cut Knuckles off by saying to him in a rather frantic voice, "Whoa, Knux! What the hell are you talking about?"

Sonic motioned me to follow him to two wooden crate boxes I hadn't noticed before. Sonic sat on one of them and said to me while pointing to the other one, "Sit down, Miguel 'cause this is going to be a long story."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After I got myself seated on the wooden crate box right next to the one Sonic was sitting on, he started to tell me the whole story. He said that it all started in his home dimension on the planet called Mobius; six months right after he, Tails, and Knuckles had left my world and we put a stop to Robo-Robotnik's plan for world domination. He continued to tell me that a few days ago, on Knuckles' homeland Angel Island, the three of them stumbled upon Shadow the Hedgehog, who is still alive and well and living peacefully on the island.

When he and the others asked Shadow how he had managed to survived and get back onto the planet's surface, he said that one minute he was diving towards the planet's atmosphere before he blacked out, and the next thing he knew he was on the surface of an unknown desert land. When he suddenly realized that he was still alive, he figured that his Chaos Form must have fully protected him while he was diving towards the planet's surface.

Shadow then explained that while he had been globetrotting, he came upon beings that had stumbled upon the Chaos Emeralds whose wish was to use them for their own purposes. He managed to take all seven emeralds from them and arrived at Angel Island where he knew that they would be safe from evil hands, he has been in hiding ever since. Sonic then started telling me that while the four of them were deciding on what to do with seven of the Chaos Emeralds, they were suddenly ambushed and attacked by an enemy he and Tails thought they had beaten a long time ago: The sorcerer Ixis Naugus.

When Sonic mentioned that name, I started to interrupt him by asking, "Uh, Sonic, he wouldn't, by any chance, be a wizard that has a horn on his forehead, a huge claw for a left hand, ears of a bat, and has a face that not even a mother would love? Did he once try to merge your world together with a reality called the Zone of Silence so he could increase his power and conquer it?"

Sonic then nodded his head in response and he asked me with an amazed expression on his face, "You got that information from one of the comic books that you had told us about, did you? By any chance, did you see the final battle that Tails and I had with Ixis?"

I nodded my head to answer his question and that was when he started to say, "Heh, it figures. I should've known that you would know about some things like that."

That was when I started to say to him, "Okay Sonic, so what does Ixis have to do with all of this and why is he so intent on trying to get the Chaos Emerald that I had?"

Sonic continued on with his story. "Ixis explained to us about his plan to use the energies of the Chaos Emerald to try to travel and conquer a world that was outside of our own. When he told us that the planet he would be conquering was your world, we tried to stop him with everything we had but he was just too much for us. Just when he was about to absorb the energy of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Shadow knocked him out with a surprising speed punch and threw us four out of the seven emeralds."

Most of what Sonic had said sort of made sense to me, but that was when I asked him, "So what does all this have to do with me, Sonic?"

Sonic answered by continuing the story, "After Shadow told us to run and said that he would distract Ixis while we made our get away, Knuckles suggested that we use the power of the four Chaos Emeralds to go to your world and ask for your help. We had to agree since we know how well you fought against Robo-Robotnik and his Shadowbot army."

I was about to say something to him when my mind started to replay a memory from before I had met up with Sonic and the others. I started to remember what the entity in Shadow's body had said to Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto before it disappeared. What I remembered most of all was the voice that the entity used to speak through Shadow's own mouth. That wicked, evil, and ancient voice of an old man that sent shivers up my spine a while back.

When the memory began to fade away, I heard Sonic saying to me, "Yo, Miguel, are you okay, buddy? You sort of spaced out on me for a moment there."

I responded by saying, "Sonic, I've met up with Ixis who's still in Shadow's body and he ordered me to give him the Chaos Emerald. But, when I refused to give it to him, Ixis started to attack me with Shadow's special abilities and I had to fight him in order to get him out of his body."

All of a sudden, I heard Tails' voice starting to say to me, "What happened to you after that, Miguel?" I then saw the young orange two-tailed fox starting to come towards Sonic which sat next to him on another wooden box in order to listen to what I had to say next. From the way I saw the interest growing in his eyes, I knew that Tails wanted to hear more of what had happened to me at that old sea harbor.

I began to sigh and continued on with my story, "Anyway, when I managed to hide from Ixis, he tried to force me out of hiding with Shadow's Chaos Spear Attack. But then three of the local superheroes confronted him and Ixis turned his attack on them instead."

That was when I saw Knuckles starting to sit next to Tails on another crate box and asked me with his left eyebrow raised a bit, "Uh...Miguel, by any chance, are these heroes that you've mentioned called the Sailor Scouts?"

I was a bit shocked for when I heard Knuckles mentioned that name. So I started to ask him in a rather surprised tone of voice, "Whoa, Knux! How did you know their name?"

That was when Knuckles started to tell his part of the story to me. "After the three of us used the power of the four Chaos Emeralds to warp to your world, we arrived very quietly at your home so that we wouldn't attract any attention to the locals. And when we finally reached your house, we knocked on your metal door. When we explained to you what had happened in our world, and what Ixis intended to do with the Chaos Emeralds, you naturally agreed to help us and started to pack a few clothes that you might have needed into your backpack. After you had finished doing so, Tails then gave you a radio in order to keep in touch with you just in case we ever got separated. He also gave you one of the four Chaos Emeralds to put in your backpack for safekeeping.

"When the four of us got to the place where Sonic, Tails, and I had originally appeared from, Sonic was about to open the portal to our world using the power of a Chaos Emerald, when Ixis appeared right in front of us in Shadow's body and commanded us to give him the four remaining Chaos Emeralds. When we refused to give in to his demands, he started attacking us using all of Shadow's abilities. We fended him off as best as we could, but Ixis proved to be too strong for us with Shadow under his control. Then when Ixis had used a Chaos Spear attack in order to hit Sonic, the beams must have hit the emerald that he was holding by accident, hence, causing a huge energy surge that was so strong and unstable it opened a portal that pulling us into the world we are in now."

Some of what Knuckles had said started to make some sense. I mean, it explained how I got into this reality in the first place and why Shadow/Ixis attacked me for the Chaos Emerald. However, it still didn't explain why Knuckles said that I was drowning in the sea or how he knew about the Sailor Scouts. So I started to ask him why he said I was drowning in the sea and how did he, Sonic, or Tails knew about the Sailor Scouts.

Knuckles again responded to my question by continuing on with his part of the story, "When all five of us got sucked into the portal, Sonic grabbed onto Tails and when I tried to grab a hold of you by gripping onto your backpack, you slipped out of it. I then remembered that before we got pulled into the portal, you were knocked unconscious by a flying brick block that gave you a huge, nasty bump on your head. When we finally arrived in this reality, we started to hover above a body of water that was about 20 or 30 ft. away from the closest seashore. While the three of us were hovering above the sea, we saw you plunge hard into the sea.

"Sonic then told Tails and I to lower ourselves down so that we could try to save you and right when we were about to do so, we saw a young teenage girl in a strange costume swimming towards us at incredible speed! The three of us were then forced to retreat in order not to raise any suspicion from her or anyone else that she was with as she pulled your body onto the seashore. When we saw that she had finally got you onto dry land, eight of her friends started to come towards her and you, along with a guy wearing a white mask on his face while wearing a well kept black tuxedo and cape along with a neat top hat on his head."

That was when I had finally understood why Knux said that I was drowning the sea and how I ended up in Serena/Sailor Moon's house in the first place. However, there were some things that I was still curious about, so I asked Knuckles, "Knuckles, who was the girl that you mentioned who had saved my life? And, by any chance, did she or any of her friends noticed you guys? Did any of you ever find a trace of that horn-headed wizard Ixis?"

Knuckles answered, "After the three of had retreated from view, we landed and hid near a lifeguard station that was about 50 ft. away form the group of Sailor Scouts, but I doubt that they noticed our presence because they focused all their attention on you. The scout that saved you put her head over your chest and checked to see if you were breathing. After a moment passed, she started to give you CPR or as you call it, mouth-to-mouth, but you probably wouldn't remember that when you're unconscious would ya, Miguel?"

That was when both he and Sonic started to laugh and I was blushing red in embarrassment. '_Man, three of my outer dimensional friends saw me being given mouth-to-mouth by a girl who's an anime-superhero I saw on TV. This is embarrassing!,_' I thought to myself as both Sonic and Knuckles kept laughing heartily.

When the two of them finally calmed down, Sonic began to apologize to me by saying, "Sorry about that, Miguel. It's just that you reminded us of how we were when we were in your situation. So no hard feelings?"

When he reached out his hand to me, I hesitated at first. Then I remembered that Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails would not have laughed at me to be mean, but to try to lighten up the situation. So I extended my own hand towards Sonic's to let him know I had accepted his apology by saying, "It's okay, Blue, no harm done."

After the apology, Knuckles said to me as he tried to calm himself down, "(Ahem) now, to answer your question Miguel, I have a question to ask you: Do you know anyone by the name of Michelle?"

I nodded my head with amazement on my face in response to his question. "Why would you know that, Knux?," I said, still bewildered at his question.

Knuckles said with a slight smile on his face, "'Cause she was the one who saved you and gave you mouth-to-mouth."

My face turned redder than it did before. _'Great! Not only did Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails see me being given the "Breath of Life" by a Sailor Scout, but by Neptune, the most beautiful scout of them all! This is humiliating!,'_ I thought to myself as I covered my face to hide my embarrassment.

But, before I was able to completely hide my face, a thought struck my head making me forget about being embarrassed by the thought that I had a few seconds ago. I asked Sonic, "Sonic, did any of you guys have any luck trying to find Ixis in this area?"

"Not much luck right now I'm afraid. I mean, with his ability to control the four elements, he is almost impossible to track down with Tails' radar. When we had first tried using it to locate Ixis in the area where you and the group of Sailor Scouts were, the radar found traces of Ixis' magic all around the city, so it was just like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Knuckles decided to try to use his own Chaos Energy to try to detect Shadow's because when we found out where he was hiding, then we would find Ixis."

That was when I turned my attention towards Knuckles and asked him, "Then what happened next, Knux? Didn't you find any trace of Shadow's Chaos Energy the first time you've tried?"

The red echidna shook his head and said, "I didn't get a chance to do a full search because when I tried to focus all of my Chaos Energy, three of those Sailor Scouts, Mercury, Mars, and Pluto, had sensed it and started to head straight for us at the lifeguard station. When I stopped focusing my energy, Sonic told Tails and I to grab onto him and that was when he used the Chaos Control to warp us to where we are now. Since then, when I try to detect Shadow's Chaos Energy I can't pick up any trace of it anywhere. Ixis must be suppressing it with his own magic."

After Knuckles had finished talking, I looked around the old warehouse building again and saw Tails near a broken window, working on a device that was sitting on another wooden crate. "So what has Tails been doing this whole time?"

Sonic answered, "He is trying to improve the Chaos Finder so that we may use it to track down Ixis, who's still in possession of three Chaos Emeralds and is still inside of Shadow's body wandering around this city right now. So far, all the Chaos Finder can find is zip!" I started to wonder why none of the Sailor Scouts sensed me to see if I had a large amount of Chaos energy on me while I was in a coma.

I had turned my attention towards Sonic and asked him about it. But he shook his head and said, "Well, to tell you the truth Miguel, I really don't know how you were able to suppress all of your Chaos Energy from the group while you were in that coma. It must have been a temporary loss of Chaos Energy caused by traveling from your reality to this one, or..."

That was when Tails interrupted Sonic by saying, "It might have something to do with that sword that you had brought with you a while ago, Miguel. Let me explain."

That was when the little fox started to point the device at me and said, "A minute ago, I pointed the Chaos Finder towards you and I saw that it didn't detect a trace of your Chaos Energy inside of your body. Both Sonic and myself know that you can use the power of the Chaos Emerald as well as the rest of us, so I figured that something must be blocking all of your extra Chaos Energy from flowing out of your body." That was when Tails pointed to the sword that was on my back and said, "Miguel, can you please pull out your sword for a minute so that I can see if my theory is correct?"

I nodded to Tails and pulled out the mysterious sword that was in the hilt on my back. When the weapon was out, Tails' device started to beep rapidly out of control like the radar of a submarine detecting the enemy approaching their position. When I put the sword back in its' place, the echoing noise suddenly stopped.

A minute later Sonic broke the silence of the abandoned building by saying, "That sword can somehow harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds!"

That was when Knuckles started to protest, "But that's impossible, Sonic! There's no way that a weapon like that could possibly be able to harness the incredible power of the Chaos Emeralds."

I then said to the entire gang, "Knuckles might be right about that guys, but can any of you explain why Neptune and the Sailor Scouts haven't sense any of my Chaos Energy while I was out of action?"

As I awaited their response, I saw that each of them was wearing a curious look his face. At first I was a bit nervous because I had mentioned Sailor Neptune and figured that I was going to endure a barrage of funny comments from the whole group. But soon I calmed down when Sonic faced my direction with a serious look on his face and said, "Miguel, ya know some things about this world that we don't even know yet. So I think it's best that you tell us all that we need to know so that we know what kind of beings we're dealing with and what to expect."

When the three SEGA heroes gathered around me and waited to hear what I had to say about the reality that we were in, I knew I had no choice but to tell them everything they needed to know. I sat back down on the wooden crate and said to Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, "Okay guys, I'll tell you everything that you need to know so that things might be easier to swallow around here. It's like this..." and that's when I started to give them all the details.

I had told them everything about the Sailor Scouts, what country that we were in now, what kind of person each scout was, and things like that. After I had finished, Sonic started saying with a sort of annoyed tone in his voice, "Well that's just great! First Ixis is out there trying to find us so that he can get his hands on the four Chaos Emeralds we have now, and Miguel tells us that we're in a reality that's based on a cartoon TV show. What next?"

As if on cue, Tails' Chaos Finder started to react the same way that it did near me before. As Tails checked to see what the device picked up, Sonic asked his two-tailed companion, "What's up little buddy?"

Tails then responded with a shaken voice, "Uh Guys, Shadow's Chaos Energy is in the area right now."

Sonic asked with a panicked tone in his voice, "How close is Ixis to this building, Tails?"

Then all of a sudden, a voice that sounded like an old man answered the blue hedgehog's question, "Why, I'm a lot closer to you than you think, Quickster."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I knew right away that this wicked, evil old voice had belonged to that Freddy Crugger wanna-be; Ixis Naugus. Before I could even say anything, a ring of gray fog completely surrounded the four of us, blocking our view of the warehouse that we were in. Each of us looked at the horrifying mist and Knuckles said, "Be very careful guys. Ixis surrounded us with this fog to do something other than scare us."

I agreed with Knuckles. So, I started to pick up a piece of long wood that I had found on the floor and waved it through the gray fog, when all of a sudden, the wood was engulfed by frozen chunks of ice. When the ice got really close to my hands, I had to drop what was left of the wood and let it fall to the floor. After seeing the frozen wood hit the floor, it shattered into about a thousand pieces like a glass cup.

After that, I said to my friends in a loud voice, "Guys, don't get any closer to the fog! You'll become an ice sculpture if you do."

As I stepped away from the icy, cold gray mist, I took only about four steps when I was stopped by something sharp on my back. When I turned my head around to see what it was, I saw that Sonic's sharp spikes were jabbing my back and it was real lucky that they didn't fully submerged into my spine. I also saw that Knuckles and Tails were having the same problem as well.

"Ouch! Sonic, did you ever consider getting those spikes cut off of your back?" Knuckles said to the blue hedgehog, with a voice that sounded both angry and annoyed at the same time.

Sonic said, "Ixis must've cast this spell so that we wouldn't try to escape."

That was when Ixis' old voice started to reply. "That is correct, Quickster. You, the fox, the echidna, and the human boy may have eluded me once before, but now with the power of your friend Shadow at my command, there isn't any hope of escape for any of you." The cold black fog started to spread out wide until the opening of the old building was as wide as an outdoor basketball court.

When the fog stopped spreading away from us, Ixis began to emerge from the ice cloud while still inside of Shadow's body walking very slowly. When he was about twelve to sixteen feet away from us, he then stopped the black hedgehog from moving any further. As soon as he had stopped, I looked into Shadow's eyes and saw that they still had the same possessed red glow that they had a while ago.

Ixis started to raise Shadow's right arm and forced his own voice out of the black hedgehog's mouth as he said, "Now stop trying to waste my time and just hand over the Star Sword along with the four remaining Chaos Emeralds, rodents. If you do, I'll unconditionally release your friend Shadow from my control and leave you in one piece."

That was when I took two steps towards Ixis and asked him calmly, "What in the world are you talking about, wizard and why do you call it the Star Sword? As a matter of fact, how do you know about it?"

The entity inside of Shadow the Hedgehog answered, "I'm talking about the sword that controls the awesome power of the Chaos Emeralds, human! The same one that you used to defeat me a while back. A mere mortal like you could never comprehend the great power that the weapon possesses."

That was when the entity made the black hedgehog to give off a soft evil laughter for a moment. When he finished, he then started to speak again. "You see, when I was still a royal wizard for a kingdom on your friends' world called Mobius, I accidentally found an underground ruin hidden deep inside the castle. Among the ruins was a stone scripture which was written in an ancient language which was far beyond anything that I could understand. It took me almost two decades to be able to decipher the scripture's meaning. But when I had finally translated it, I began my search for seven of the Chaos Emeralds in order to gain a weapon that contained the ultimate power. That is the sword that is now known to me as the Star Sword because it came from beyond the very stars themselves!"

That was when I finally understood what Ixis meant when he said about me having a weapon called the Star Sword in my possession. _'If that's the name of the sword that's on my back right now, then what would Ixis want with it?'_ I thought to myself as I used my hand to reach out and pull the Star Sword from its' hilt.

Just when I was about to pull out the sword, I was stopped by Sonic's voice when he had started to say to Ixis. "So then why would you want to get out of Shadow's body just so that you can get your dirty grubby hands on Miguel's sword and the four remaining Chaos Emerald? So that you can use their combined power to conquer our world as you had tried to do before? Is that it?" From the way that I had heard Sonic's voice sounding a bit angry like that, I could tell that he wasn't too happy to hear Ixis' mad plan and who can blame him? In a comic book of the Sonic series, both he and Tails lost a friend during the final battle with Ixis, but that was just another story that's just too sad to tell.

After Sonic had finished talking, Ixis started to laugh fiendishly loud through Shadow's voice. The entity stopped and responded to the blue hedgehog. "Ha! Don't try to flatter me Quickster! That pitiful world of yours is no longer of any interest to me! What I now desire is this world that we're in right now, the planet that these mortal humans call Earth. Once I have the powers of both the Star Sword and the seven Chaos Emeralds in my command, Shadow will no longer be of any use to me. Once I have that great power under my control, I will pull this whole planet into the Zone of Silence where I will be its powerful new ruler."

After hearing Ixis' little speech, I had saw Sonic coming to my right side while Knuckles and Tails were on my left, each having a serious look on their faces. I also saw them getting ready for any attack Ixis might try to use against them.

"That's never going to happen to this planet, Ixis." Tails started to speak to the mad sorcerer's spirit.

Ixis responded calmly to the young fox's voice. "And why is that you two-tailed simpleton?"

That was when Knuckles answered for Tails, "'Cause the four of us are going to get you out of Shadow's body..."

Then Sonic added, "...and then we're going to stop you from unleashing your mad plot..."

That was when I had I pulled out the Star Sword with both hands and pointed the silver blade at the Ixis entity that was still in Shadow's body while saying, "Once and for all."

Suddenly, a minute later, Ixis started to cackle louder than he had did before and his evil old voice echoed throughout the gym-sized building. He then stopped his crazed laughter and said, "You four fools actually think you can defeat me without harming your friend Shadow in the process? Don't forget that I'm still in possession of his body as well as his power."

That was when Sonic responded to Ixis' words by saying in a serious tone of voice, "Shadow would rather want his friends to defeat him than be your mind puppet, Ixis,"

A moment after Sonic had finished talking, I saw Ixis force a smile on Shadow's face, and I knew that it wasn't good. So I readied myself and the Star Sword for any attack that the old wizard would plan to unleash upon us. I noticed that Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails were doing the same thing, and when I had turned my attention back towards Ixis, he started to say together with a low soft cackle in his voice, "Hee hee hee hee hee! So you fools are willing to hurt your black friend in order to save this world? Even if I do...this!!"

That was when I saw Ixis forced Shadow to raise his right arm and pointed it towards us. Then before the four of us had saw it coming, a ring of fire appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the four of us in an inescapable flaming wall so that we wouldn't try to escape. As I was still pointing the Star Sword's blade at Ixis, I had soon noticed that it was deep within the wall of flame. However, as I watched the flames continue to engulf the blade with its intense heat, I saw that it didn't lose its silver shine as it would with an ordinary blade. When I pulled the blade out of the firewall, I noticed that it still remained unharmed and was still as good as new. Suddenly, while I was rotating the sword and stopped moving it when its blade pointed towards the concrete floor, I heard Ixis' old voice ordering me to stop what I was doing. But, something inside me said to go on.

Then I held the handle of the sword very tightly with both of my hands and raised it towards the sky as high as I could. I started to ram the rotated sword blade towards the ground. As soon as the silver blade was completely submerged deep into the cemented earth, a shock wave that was shaped like a golden ring appeared from where the blade stood. As I continued to hold onto the Star Sword's golden handle very tightly, I saw the ring-shaped shock wave grow and spread rapidly throughout the entire inside of the storage building, extinguishing the ring of fire that surrounded the four of us. It also caused the gray mist that kept us from escaping before to disappear as well.

After I pulled the submerged silver blade up from the ground, I turned my attention towards Ixis and saw the angry expression which was forced onto Shadow's face, and I knew immediately that he was not very happy about what I had done. The Ixis entity made Shadow point his hand towards me and force his own angry old voice out of the black hedgehogs' mouth as he shouted towards me, "Impossible! A mere human boy like you shouldn't be able to harness the Star Sword's intense power let alone neutralize my spells with a little energy wave! It just can't be!"

As I turned my attention towards the Star Sword, I thought to myself while examining the weapon. _'Whoa! The Star Sword's blade hasn't been scratched a bit and I was able to break Ixis' spells by creating that powerful shock wave! So I wonder if I can use this sword's power to get Ixis' dark spirit out of Shadow's body?'_

As I thought about what to do, Sonic told me, "Miguel, I hope you have other tricks like up your sleeve, because Ixis is coming your way! So get out of the way right now!"

When I quickly turned my attention back towards Ixis to see what Sonic meant, I saw that the entity forced Shadow to run towards me, reaching for the golden handle of the Star Sword. I tried to avoid Ixis by getting away from his path but before I even got the chance, the evil wizard was already in front of me, forcing the black hedgehog to grip onto the swords' handle. I held onto the Star Sword's handle using all of my strength to pull the weapon away from Shadow in order to keep it from falling into Ixis' evil hands.

As the two of us continued to pull the Star Sword's handle to see which one of us would possess the powerful weapon, the sword suddenly started to glow with a golden light. Then all of a sudden, saw sparks of electricity starting to surround the long powerful sword and realized that Ixis was being electrified by the jolt of electricity while he continued to grip onto the golden handle.

As Ixis continued to have Shadow the Hedgehog hold onto the Star Sword, I soon noticed that I too was still holding onto the sword's handle with both of my hands and that I didn't get touched once by the electric current as it continued to surge all around the sword. As I watched Shadow continue to hold onto the Star Sword's gold handle, I noticed his whole body vibrate as sparks flew off of his black body and I knew for a fact that whatever pain Shadow felt, Ixis must have felt it too. I kept holding onto the Star Swords' handle with all my strength watching Shadow being electrocuted. I had seen a dark ghostly figure instantly jumping off of Shadow's back and retreated from the scene as if it were in pain like a weaken snake. When I found out that the shapeless spectre was Ixis' dark spirit, I turned my attention back towards Shadow noticing that the sparks stopped appearing and saw him falling towards the hard floor.

When Shadow hit the ground, I put the Star Sword down on the ground and walked towards the smoking hedgehog who was lying unconscious on the floor. As soon as I was near Shadow's body, I didn't hear or see any signs of life coming from him. I heard Sonic and his friends coming towards me and that was when I had asked the gang with a shaken voice, "Guys is Shadow...?" Before I could even finish the sentence, I suddenly saw Shadow start to move at a steady pace. The sudden burst of the black hedgehog's life almost gave me a heart attack for a moment, but then my surprise turned into relief when I saw that he was still alive.

As I saw him trying to get himself off of the ground with an easy pace, Shadow started to say to himself in his own voice, "Ugh! Oh, my head. What happened to me and how did I get here?"

Before I could speak to the black hedgehog, Sonic stopped me by saying to Shadow, "Your body was taken over by that horn-headed Ixis while your mind was shut off for a while."

When Shadow turned to see who was speaking to him, he saw me instead and then asked, "Who in the world are you, kid?"

Just when I was about to answer Shadow's question, Sonic walked up to him and said, "The kid is named Miguel, Shadow, and he was the one who used his Star Sword to get Ixis' spirit out of your body."

That was when I responded to the blue hedgehog's words. "Sonic, when Ixis tried to grab onto the sword, he was shocked by its incredible power and then I saw his dark spirit jump out of Shadow's body and flee from the scene."

That was when Knuckles said to me, "Well, it looks to me like the Star Sword itself has recognized you as its one true owner Miguel. That also explains why you weren't touched or even shocked by it's electrical energy like Ixis was."

Shadow got to his feet and was a bit shaken up when he tried to stand still on his own. He extended his arm towards me and started to say with a sort of apologetic look on his face. "Sonic and his friends had told me about their adventures with a human like you, that could use the powers of the Chaos Emeralds to defeat the original Dr. Robotnik and Robo-Robotnik in order to save your reality. I just never thought that it would be a kid like you. But anyway, I would like to apologize for any harm that I have caused you and the others while I was possessed by Ixis, Miguel."

I responded to the black hedgehog's apology by taking Shadow's hand with my own and giving him a friendly smile on my face. As I shook his hand I started to say to Shadow, "You don't have to apologize for anything, Shadow. I already know that those attacks were really caused by Ixis in the first place. Somehow, I was able to sense his dark spirit being emitted outside of your body. So don't beat yourself up over it, I knew that it wasn't really your fault."

Just when I saw Shadow to put a smile of his own on his face, it immediately turned into a panicked one for some reason. I guess whatever I had said to him must've spooked Shadow when I had mentioned the name "Ixis Naugus" in the sentence. Shadow suddenly started frantically asking the four of us with a tone of panic in his voice, "Guys, did any of you ever give one of the Chaos Emeralds to Ixis when he took control of my body?"

The four of us shook our heads towards in response to his question. Just when Shadow started to calm down, a thought had occurred in my mind as I started to say to the entire group. "Speaking of Ixis, I doubt that horn-headed wizard would give up trying to get the rest of the Chaos Emeralds and the Star Sword away from us that easily, not without a fight he won't."

That was when the black hedgehog started to face me with a curious expression on his face and he asked me with a bit of confusion in his voice. "Speaking of the Star Sword, how did you managed to get it in the first place, Miguel? As a matter of fact, what would Ixis want with it to begin with?"

Just when I was about to answer his question, the voice of the evil wizard suddenly appeared out of nowhere like a loud boom as he had responded to the black hedgehog's question. "Ha ha ha ha ha! A mere rodent like you wouldn't understand or comprehend the power of the weapon that the human possesses. But what the boy had said a few moments ago is true. I won't rest until the power of the Star Sword and the Chaos Emerald are mine. I will then use my new found power to rid myself of your presence in this world. Once I have gotten the five of you out of my way, I will use the power of both the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Star Sword to plunge this planet into the Zone of Silence where my power will be absolute and there's not a thing you can say or do that will stop me. Heh heh heh heh heh!"

As Ixis' crude soft laughter echoed throughout the school gym-size building like a loudspeaker, I had gotten so annoyed by it that it made me shout to the dark warlock. "Actions are louder than words, Ixis. So if you're through talking your ugly mouth off, why don't you come out of hiding and show yourself, you coward!"

The only response that I got from the mad sorcerer was just crazed laughter that echoed throughout the building. Before I could even shout to ask the crazy wizard why he was laughing, a black fog suddenly erupted from beneath me and started to cover me in a blanket of darkness. When I tried to scan the place that I was in, all I saw was pitch black darkness and I couldn't see Sonic or any of his friends nowhere in sight.

_'Now what does that horn-headed creep trying to do now?' _I thought to myself as I was trying to figure out what Ixis was planning to do with me. _'I know that whatever it is, it's not going to be as good as he...' _

That was when my thoughts were interrupted by a pain in my head that felt like sharp claws of a cat were piercing through it. Whatever it was, the pain that was now spreading across my mind had become too much for me to contain any longer. That was when I started to scream in pain in order to be heard as the sound echoed throughout the area.

'_This...pain,' _I thought to myself as I had tried to control that pain that was spreading across my brain. _'It's driving me insane! It also feels... familiar too. It's as if it's trying to make me go crazy on purpose in order for me to fight like a wild animal. Almost the same kind of pain that I felt when…' _That was when I realized that the pain that I was feeling was the same kind of feeling that I had felt after I woke up in the house of Serena/Sailor.

'_So it was Ixis that was causing the pain in my head that I felt in Serena's house earlier!,' _I thought as I had tried to gain control of the pain's intensity. _'Ixis tried to gain control over my mind and body so that he wouldn't put up much of a fight with me by putting all this pain in my head, just like he had done with Shadow before I had released him from that creep's mind control. Well, if he thinks I'm going to allow him to do that to me, he's in for quite a surprise because he's going to find out that I'm going to be too much for him to handle!' _

That was when I started to concentrate on using my Chaos Energy to create a shock wave like the one that the Star Sword had emitted before. As my body began to glow with an aura of emerald-green energy, the pain started to grow much larger and more painful than it had before, but I kept on trying to gather more Chaos Energy despite that. As the Chaos Energy in my body kept on growing stronger, so did the pain but I still kept on trying. Just when I felt that the chaotic energy in my body had reached its peak the way that I had wanted it to, I started to let out a scream from my mouth that actually helped burst the cosmic energy right out of my body all at once.

As the shock wave that I had created started to weaken the blanket of darkness that once surrounded me, the pain that was in my head started to fade away as well. Then all of a sudden, the images of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow started to come into my view and I saw that the dark black shade suddenly slithering away from me like a frightened snake.

When I had collapsed on the floor trying to catch my breath, Sonic said to me, "Miguel, are you alright, man?"

I nodded to the blue hedgehog in response to his question. As I tried to catch all of the oxygen back into my lungs, Shadow the Hedgehog began to ask me along with a shaken tone in his voice. "Miguel...how were you able to resist being under Ixis mind control? "

I was about to answer the black hedgehog's question, when Knuckles' voice intervened as he started to say with a surprised and frighten tone in his own voice, "Never mind about that right now, guys. Look at the black mist that once surrounded Miguel. Looks like we're going to have other problems to worry about right now!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When I had turned around to see what the red echidna was talking about, I saw the dark cloud that surrounded me before starting to take shape. The being that appeared from the fog was the most horrific sight I had ever seen. But as I took a closer look at this horrific creature, I soon figured out that the being standing before the five of us was none other than the mad sorcerer himself: Ixis Naugus.

Most of Ixis' body was human, but a portion of it almost looked like a genetic experiment gone horribly wrong. His right hand was like that of a human's, but his other hand was like that of a huge lobster-like claw ready to snap shut at any moment. When I took a look at his face, well...let me tell you this: it was so ugly, that it could have made any one of Hollywood's famous monsters jealous, with its huge sharp horn on his forehead and bat-like ears to top it off. His clothes, his cape, boots and gloves were all colored in black, like the night. His white beard was so long that it touched the floor and was evidence that could make him appear as a very old senior citizen.

When Ixis' form finally appeared in front of me, I saw him grinning like a killer shark and that was when he started to laugh with a low evil cackle. At first, it was a small laugh, but then grew to a loud echo as it traveled across the entire old storage building as if it came from within a huge abandoned cave. As the crazed laughter continued to echo throughout the huge storage building, I had finally started to ask the mad sorcerer with a curious expression on my face, "What makes you laugh, Ixis? What is it that you find so amusing, sorcerer?"

As soon as the crazed laughter began to die down a bit, Ixis started to say to me along with an evil ugly smile on his face, "Ha ha ha! I can't help it! Shadow the Hedgehog fought hard in order to keep me from controlling his mind and body, but he has failed miserably! A mere being like himself wasn't a able to break free from my mind controlling spell. But when a mere young human like yourself has succeeded in braking free from that spell....Ha ha ha! I can't stop laughing!"

As the crazed wizard started howling with laughter again, Sonic and his three friends came to my side. That was when the blue hedgehog said to Ixis, "Are you out of your mind, Hornhead? What is so damn funny to you?"

That was when Tails added, "And what do you mean by what you said about Miguel before, Ixis?"

The dark warlock continued to laugh madly like the roar of a lion. He suddenly stopped his crazed laughter and began to respond in a calm voice. "Ha ha ha. The human boy, who is known to you four fools as Miguel, is a much more powerful being than any of us knew he ever was. You see, when I fought the boy before while inside your friend Shadow's body, he endured the force of my assault much more than I had ever anticipated, with even double the capacity.

"Then, from the moment that he released the black rodent's mind from my control and put the Star Sword down on the ground in order to help his friend, I took the opportunity to try to control the human boy when he had let his guard down. In order to prove that my theory was correct, I had to give the boy one of my most powerful mind controlling spells which I had used before. But, just when I thought that I had gained control over his mind and body, he somehow managed to brake through my spell and released himself from its grasp. That was when I realized that Miguel would make the perfect General for my new world order, the very moment that he broke and released himself from that spell."

I was just about to say something when Shadow stepped in front of me and said to Ixis, "Ha! Is that what you think, you horn-headed freak? What makes you believe that Miguel would agree to help you conquer this world, sorcerer?"

Ixis answered slyly, "You see my foolish rodent, I found out that, once given the proper incentive, Miguel would be left with no choice but to follow every single one of my commands."

That was when I started to pick up the Star Sword from the cracked cement ground. I then held onto its handle with both of my hands, pointed its silver blade towards Ixis, and said to him, "What in the world do you mean by that, Ixis?"

Ixis gave a small cackle after I had asked the question. He then said menacely, "Ha ha ha ha ha!! I'm talking about the beautiful young human girl that you managed to save from my wrath before, mortal! The human, known to both you and this world, as both Michelle and the hero Sailor Neptune. Both you and I know that I have the power to back up my threats and I know that you don't have the heart to do anything that could endanger the lives of any of your friends. Especially when you have a friend who is as lovely and beautiful as your precious Michelle, wouldn't you agree, Miguel?"

I started to build up a certain anger and hatred for the sorcerer as he continued talking with his menacing old voice. "I mean, the Quickster and his three friends were able to dodge and withstand the power of my assault, but what about Michelle and her band of Sailor Soldiers? She and her two friends Uranus and Pluto, barely stood a chance for after I launched the power of Shadow's Chaos Spear which knocked them onto the ground hardly breathing. So what chance do you think Michelle and her friends have once they stand up to a being powered by the full energy of three Chaos Emeralds? Would you dare to put your precious Michelle or any of her friends at the risk of my assault, hmm?"

"Is that a threat that you just made you horned freak!?" I had shouted to the sorcerer as I was starting to get steamed at him for the threatening me.

"What did it sound like to you, Miguel?" said Ixis, amused at my building anger. "Hee, hee, hee! I could demonstrate my power on Michelle if you really want to see what I could do to her, mortal."

"Why you!!" I had shouted to the sorcerer as I held onto the Star Sword's handle even harder than I had done before and pointed its silver blade towards him. The hatred burning inside of me began to grow larger than it had before. It was like nothing that I had ever felt or experienced before in my life. Something inside of me wanted me to stab Ixis with that sword's blade and make him suffer for making that threat.

But just before I had the chance to even charge at Ixis with the Star Sword, Sonic stopped me by standing in front of me and said (as he was trying to push me away from the sorcerer). "Whoa! Easy there, Miguel! You don't want to lose your temper and do something rash! That's exactly what Ixis wants you to do."

"Sonic's right, Miguel," Shadow started to speak to me as he joined Sonic in pushing me away Ixis. "Ixis just wants you to lose your cool by saying those terrible threats and if you let him make you crack like that, then you'll fall right into his trap. Trust me, you don't want to lose your cool to this horned freak and do what I tried to do with Ixis. I've made the same mistake by letting Ixis get to me and have to fight him by myself so Sonic and the others could escape with the four Chaos Emeralds. I won't let what had happened to me happen to you too, so don't let Ixis…."

Shadow's words were then cut off by the mad sorcerer's menacing voice as I was trying to calm down a bit. Ixis started to give off another low and evil laugh as he said to the two hedgehogs, "I suggest that you two rodents keep out of Miguel's way, or otherwise I'll give your human friend even more to worry about! Hee hee hee!"

"What do you mean by that, sorcerer?" I heard Knuckles say in a serious tone of voice. I turned my head around and saw that the red echidna was getting ready for any attack Ixis might try to unleash. He held his two white knuckled gloves up like a boxer getting ready for his first match of the night.

I turned my full attention back towards Ixis as soon as I heard his soft evil laughter again as he was saying to Knuckles, "What I mean, you red rodent is…this!!"

That was when I saw Ixis lift his human hand towards the red echidna. Then, all of a sudden, Knuckles was surrounded by a strange energy that took the shape of a glass spherical dome. When the magical dome imprisoned and encased Knuckles in its grasp, I saw that the ward kept the echidna from moving any parts of his body so that he wouldn't make any unnecessary moves. The echidna just stood there, not moving a single inch of his body, that would be considered a sign of life.

I immediately turned all my attention back towards Ixis, angrier than what I had felt towards the sorcerer. "What in the world did you do to Knuckles, you horn-headed freak?!" I shouted at Ixis while I kept pointing the Star Sword's silver blade towards his shadow and old form.

"Calm yourself, boy," said Ixis as he once again gave me another one of his wicked and ugly smirks on his face. "I just simply placed the Dome of Stillness spell on the echidna so that he wouldn't be able to move from where he stands or use any of his special powers to attack me. I also used that spell on the echidna in order to show you what I'm capable of and show you what happens when you try to oppose me, boy."

Ixis then made his ugly smirk even wider than it had been before which now looked like a shark grinning at its prey, and he started to give out one of his soft evil laughs again that was as cold as an icy tundra. "Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee! So, what will it be, mortal?" he began to say to me, "Are you willing to obey my every command and help me conquer this planet or do I have to conjure up another spell that's far worse than what the echidna's going through right now?"

At that moment, my mind was filled with so much hatred and anger towards the sorcerer that I didn't know what to do. I had so much rage inside of me that my mind couldn't think of anything that would stop Ixis from conquering this world with the seven Chaos Emeralds, without the risk of him harming Knuckles or any of my friends in the process.

Before I had the chance to do anything rash, I heard the voice of the young two-tailed fox calling out to me, which calmed me down a bit. "Take it easy, Miguel," Tails said with concern in his young voice, "There's a way to stop Ixis from conquering this planet without taking anymore hostages, but in order to..."

"Silence, you two-tailed rodent!" boomed Ixis' voice as it echoed throughout the entire basketball gym sized building. Tails didn't say anything after that. "Don't try to interfere with the boy's decision, fox," Ixis had said to him, "or otherwise you will be joining the echidna in the dome for all eternity. So I suggest that you keep your voice silent until you are spoken to and that goes the same for the Quickster and his twin brother, too."

When Ixis finished talking to Tails, he turned his full attention toward me and asked, "So what is you answer to my question, human boy? If you still haven't come to a decision, you realize what I'll do to your echidna friend if you refuse. I'm only going to give you a moment to think about your decision and if you don't give me an answer soon, the echidna will be the one to pay the price for your lack of timing."

After Ixis has finished talking, the entire storage building fell silent, not a single sound was made by even a mouse. _'Damn! What am I going to do?'_ I thought to myself as I struggled to calm myself from the anger I was feeling at that moment. _'That horn-head rip-off of Freddy Krueger just took Knuckles as a hostage by placing him in a spell and now he is threatening to unleash a something that could be far worse than the spell that he's caught in now if I don't agree to follow his orders. The only way to save this entire planet without hurting anybody is to have a plan. But in order to do that, I'll have to calm down in order to think clearly. So...'_ That was when I started to close my eyes and took in deep breaths trying to calm down.

I continued to take in deep calm breaths with both my eyes closed while trying to forget every threat and deed that Ixis had done until the angry feeling from within me was gone. When the anger inside of me finally disappeared, I started to think to myself with my newly refreshed mind, _'(Sigh) Alright, now to think of a way to free Knuckles from Ixis' spell without him knowing that I'm going to strike. If I try to use a direct attack on him, Ixis wouldn't hesitate to cast any deadly spell that would harm Knuckles anymore than he is now. My only chance to stop Ixis from harming Knuckles and from taking Michelle or anybody else hostage is to launch an assault that could render him harmless and defenseless to cast any spells. But in order to launch that attack without him knowing about it, I'll have to...'_

My thoughts were soon interrupted by the voice of Ixis Naugus and by the sound of his voice, which was starting to grow impatient. "Have you finally come to a decision, Mortal? I grow weary of waiting for you to make up your mind! You'd better give me your answer this instant if you want the echidna to live!" Ixis' voice sounded like it was trying to hold back any anger that it might have in it.

_'Uh oh, sounds to me that Ixis means business,'_ I thought, minds' voice sounding as calm as it can be. _'I'd better give him my answer now before he starts to lose his cool. I just hope that this plan of my works, 'cause if it doesn't, then this entire planet could be in danger. So even if I get caught in one of Ixis' spells, Knuckles would be set free and rejoin Sonic, Tails, and Shadow is planning a way to be able to counter attack. Well, here it goes.'_

Just when the sorcerer was about to lose his patience and cast another spell on Knuckles that was far worst than what he was stuck in now, I immediately started to responded to Ixis by saying, "Alright sorcerer, you win! I'll do as you wish and be your servant. But only under one condition: that you release Knuckles from your spell and leave him, Michelle, and all of the others alone. Once that's done, I'm at your service."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After I finished talking, Ixis gave me a confused look on his ugly Freddy Kreuger-like face while he thought about what I had said to him. Meanwhile, I heard Sonic, Shadow, and Tails each giving out a huge unexpected gasp as a sign that they were not expecting anything like this coming from me.

"Are you nuts, kid?" I heard Shadow's voice call out to me with a bit of an angry tone in it, "What could be in that head of yours that would force you to say that you would become one of this sorcerer's cronies in order to keep Knuckles and the rest of us safe?"

_'A plan that will hopefully work depending on how Ixis responds to my **act **of surrender,'_ I thought to myself as I continued to keep a calm and steady mind, _' I just hope that he agrees with met and lets Knux go'_

After the voice in my mind has finished talking, I lowered the Star Swords' silver blade to the ground. Then I let go of the sword's handle and let it drop as I heard it made its metallic clang as soon as it hit the cement floor.

I saw Ixis give me a curious and that was when he started to grin like a nasty shark again.

"Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee! So you've decided to become my servant after all," Ixis said with his sharp teeth shining at my face. "But, give me one good reason why I should free the echidna and leave him, your beautiful girlfriend, and all their friends alone once I get what I need?"

I responded to his question with a calm, but serious tone, "Does it really matter to you that all my friends would be considered a threat to your quest for world domination? I mean, once you get the seven Chaos Emeralds along with the Star Sword and me as your soldier, you'll be able to pull this entire planet into the Zone of Silence where your power will be limitless. Then once you do that, whatever my friends and the Sailor Scouts do against you won't matter to you. Isn't that right, Ixis?"

"What are you be thinking, Miguel?" Tails responded with a surprised and sort of angry tone in his voice. "Do you really think that Ixis would keep his word in releasing Knuckles and leave us alone for..."

That was when Sonic interrupted him by calmly saying, "Tails! Let Miguel handle this, all right? If you keep interfering with their business, you might end up making things worse for Knuckles than they already are. That goes for you too, Shadow. So, the both of you just calm down and let Miguel deal with Ixis by himself, guys. He knows what he's doing."

"Are you serious, Sonic?" the two-tailed fox's voice said to his blue friend with shock and uncertainty in it.

"Yeah, Sonic. Have you finally lost your ever-loving mind? This is serious! The fate of this world would soon be decided by that horn-headed freak!" Shadow's voice shouted in with same tone as Tails's was, but only louder.

But before an argument between the three heroes could begin, Ixis decided to intervene by talking with his old, cackling, and menacing voice.

"I would do what the Quickster said, you two," he said. He then started to cackle low and softly as he ever so slowly pointed his sharp lobster-like claw at Knuckles, who was still trapped in place by the magic spell Ixis had placed on him earlier. "Don't forget that I still have the echidna in the Shield of Stillness spell that I have cast upon him earlier. So unless you two want to join him in the spell to be cast into oblivion, I would suggest to take the Quickster's advice and be silent while the boy Miguel and I finish our...business. Hee, hee, hee!"

When Ixis turned his attention back towards me, he pointed his human-like finger at me and kept his giant, lobster-like, clawed arm towards the trapped red echidna in the magical dome.

"Are you true to your word, boy?" Ixis asked with nothing but seriousness in his old ancient voice, "Will you be able to listen to my every command without question if I agree to your terms?"

That was when I responded to the sorcerer's question by lowering both of my legs towards the ground. When both of my knees touched the pavement of the floor, I lowered my head and body so that I would look like that I was bowing towards him like a servant would do in the presence of his master. I then started to respond to Ixis with my voice a bit mutual, "I am ready to serve you and you only, Master Ixis."

For a moment I did not hear a word coming from Ixis when I said those words, but then the sorcerer started to give out a soft calm laughter that I had not heard him use since he inhabited Shadow's body. It wasn't an insane laughter that I heard before, but then again, it wasn't a very pleasant laugh to hear either. That was when I started to hear the menacing voice of the old wizard saying to me, "Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee!! You really do amuse me, human. I mean, why should I honor my word when I can easily cast all of your friends into oblivion with the wave of my hand? I clearly have the power to do with them whatever I please. However, you do make a good point about your four friends and those Sailor Scouts being no longer a threat once I have the Chaos Emeralds in my possession. With the power of those seven emeralds as well as your Star Sword, I would be able to plunge this planet into the Zone of Silence becoming this world's absolute ruler with the incredible power that I gain. Once I have done that, I wouldn't have to worry about the Quickster and his friends or those Sailor Scouts tryng to stop me. So, I will agree to the terms of our little agreement and release the echidna from his prison. Once I do so, I want you to take the remaining emeralds from those three rodents and bring them to me. Is that understood?"

I nodded my head and when I raised my head towards him, I saw an evil grin spread across his face as he continued to look at me with an ugly indulging look. "Hmm. It looks to me that we've reached an agreement then. Very well, as promised, I will release the echidna from his prison and leave him and your friends alone. Just be sure that you keep your end of our bargain so that I can be assured that you are telling the truth, boy." After he made his little speech, I saw Ixis wave his human-like hand towards the trapped echidna in the energy dome and suddenly the field that was around Knuckles vanished out of sight without a single trace.

"Ugh!" I heard Knuckles say as he started to rub his head as if he had received a blow to it, "Oh, my head! What happened to me?" The red echidna looked towards Ixis and me and then he asked me, "Miguel, why are you on the ground like that and why is Ixis grinning like a mad shark or something? Just what in the world is happening here?"

That was when Ixis said,(while still grinning like a shark) "Allow me to explain to you what just transpired here, echidna. You see, Miguel and I made a little agreement while you were in your little prison cell. I agreed that if I released you from your imprisonment and leave you, your friends, and those Sailor Scouts alone, the boy would be my powerful General for my new world order, so that I could use the power of the Star Sword and the seven Chaos Emeralds to gain the infinite power I need to rule over this entire planet."

The old warlock then pointed his huge lobster-like claw at Sonic, Shadow, and Tails and said to Knuckles with a forceful voice, "Now go and rejoin your three spineless and pathetic friends before I change my mind about releasing you!"

The red echidna looked at me with uncertainty as he started to walk towards his three friends and then suddenly turned his attention back towards them without even looking at me. As I saw the four of them gather in a sort of group pow-wow and started to hear them chatter amongst themselves, Ixis's old voice started to order me by saying, "Alright boy, I kept my end of the bargain, now it's time for you to do the same."

I turned my full attention towards the sorcerer and said to him as I bowed towards him, "Of course, master. Now what would you like for me to do for you first, my lord?" I had to act as if I was really going to obey Ixis' commands or otherwise my plan to bring him down would go down in smoke.

The sinister wizard gave me an evil grin of satisfaction on his face and he then started to say to me, "Very well my servant, I order you to get the four remaining Chaos Emeralds from the four rodents and bring them to me. After you're finished with that task, I want you to carry **my** Star Sword and follow me to the chosen sight of my new palace. Is that understood?"

I nodded to the ancient warlord in response to his mad request. I then started to pick up the Star Sword that I had dropped on the ground earlier and walked towards the four SEGA heroes in their little group circle as they continued to talk among themselves. "Alright, rodents, hand over the four remaining Chaos Emeralds to me and my master will spare your lives," as I started to raise my Star Sword's blade up and pointed it towards them.

As I saw the four SEGA heroes turn their attention towards me, I saw Tails carrying three fist-sized green emeralds in his small hands. I then gave them a wink from my right eye to let them know that I was still on their side. I suddenly heard the voice of Knuckles inside of my head as I continued to point the Star Sword's silver blade at the four of them.

'_Can you hear my thoughts, Miguel?!' _Knuckles voice shouted to me as I tried to avoid being irritated by the shouting, _'Well, if you can hear me, I just want to say that this is the worse thing that you have ever done! I mean, why would you even consider joining up with that horn-headed creep if...!'_

'_Whoa! Easy there, Knux!' _I responded to the echidna's shouting telepathic words with my own, _'I can hear you just fine, so there's no reason for you to shout at me and give me a headache! Sheesh! And for your information, I only pretend to obey Ixis so that I can get him to release you in order for my plan to work.'_

'_What plan?' _ Shadow the Hedgehog's voice appeared all of a sudden, _'Are you trying to tell us that you're going to attack Ixis while his guard is down? That's nuts!'_

'_Hey, how are you guys talking to each other all of a sudden?' _Sonic's voice then intervened, _'As matter of fact, how am I able to hear you guys talking to each other without moving each others lips?'_

'_Must be because of the Chaos Emeralds,' _said Tails's own telepathic, yet mutual voice, _'Each of us has been exposed to the Chaos Emeralds' great energy for so long that it has sort of developed a telepathic link between the four of us; therefore…'_

I then interrupted the young fox's voice by saying telepathically, _'Uh, Tails, now is not the time for one of your Chaos Emerald theories right now. Might I remind you guys that Ixis still thinks that I'm his loyal servant and he might grow so impatient that he might start to suspect the whole deal! So just help me play along with this act and help me convince the old geezer that I'm on his side, alright?'_

'_Okay Miguel, there's no need for you to have a panic attack,' _Sonic said with his ever playful voice, _'Anyway, I knew all along that you wouldn't join Ixis too help him conquer the world. I also know that you wouldn't do anything that could risk any of our lives even if it means trying to attack Ixis in a head on fight. Wouldn't you guys agree?'_

'_I'm convinced,' _Shadow's voice said, _'At least we now know that you didn't really join Ixis's mad crusade Miguel.'_

'_That's for sure,' _Tails's voice responded followed by a sigh of relief, _'for a minute there Miguel, I really thought that you joined Ixis in trying to conquer the world. I'm just glad that you really didn't…'_

'_Uh, I hate to interrupt this little apology session,' _Knuckles's voice interrupted the fox's voice with a bit of a sarcastic tone, _'but if we don't start to go along with the kid's act, then Ixis might start to…'_

That was when the old warlock's voice started to say to me with an impatient tone in it, "Why are you silent all of sudden, my servant? Is there something that makes you so hesitate to carry out my order or…"

"No, Master," I interrupted him with my own normal but yet mutual voice, "It's just that I was simply savoring the moment of seeing my former comrades' faces with the sight of betrayal on them. Don't you wish to see them like this, my lord?"

"Well, it is quite priceless to see that kind of look on those four so called, **_heroes' _**faces," Ixis said with satisfaction in his menacing voice, "Hee, hee, hee. I like the way that you think, my servant. Very well, take your time with them and be sure to collect the Chaos Emeralds when you are through. I always knew that you had a dark side, Miguel."

"Yes, master," I said to Ixis. I then responded to my four friends telepathically as I put away the Star Sword back to its resting place, _'Help me play along with this you guys, or the four of us could became Ixis's new victims if we don't.'_

_"Alright Miguel, we'll do it!' _responded the four heroes voices telepathically at the same time as the two-tailed fox started walk over to me and held over the three Chaos Emeralds that were in his hands.

"Take the Chaos Emeralds and leave with your new master, traitor," Shadow said with a somewhat convincing angry tone in his voice.

As I took the three Chaos Emeralds from the young fox, I saw the expressions on Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles's faces had a disgusted and angry feeling on them. But before I could have the chance to feel bad about what I was doing to them, I heard the voice of Sonic talking in my mind,_ 'Don't feel bummed out, Miguel! We're only acting this way so Ixis wouldn't know what we're up to.'_

_'Sonic's right, kid,' _I heard Knuckles's voice responded, _'There's no need for you to be all worried if you're hurting our feelings or not, so just pull yourself together and keep the act going!'_

_'He's right Miguel,' _Shadow's voice said, _'the four of us know what you're doing and we know that it would work. I just hope that this act of ours works out well.'_

_'You heard what Shadow said, Miguel,' _Tails started to telepathically say with confidence in his mind's voice, _'Go out there and show that horn-headed sorcerer who's boss! The four of us are right behind to back you up, so don't worry about it!'_

_'Thanks guys, I really needed that,' _I responded, with a sigh of relaxation as I started to turn away from them and faced my **_master _**to offer him the three Chaos Emeralds. "Here are your three Chaos Emeralds, master." I calmly said to Ixis as I approached him. I placed them on the ground and bowed before him.

While I was on the ground, I heard the voice of the dark wizard starting to become enraged with fury. "Where is the fourth emerald?!" he started to say as I raised my head towards him and saw that he was aiming his angry look at Sonic and the gang, "You miserable rodents! What did you do with the fourth Chaos Emerald?! If you don't tell me where that emerald is, I'll..."

That was when I chose to cut in on the mad sorcerer's words by saying, "Please don't bother wasting your energy, my lord. For, you see, I know the whereabouts of the fourth emerald."

Ixis started to calm down a bit and began to tell me with a pleased curious tone in his voice, "Really, Miguel? Then why don't you bring the fourth Chaos Emerald to me so that I can start to gain my rightful power?"

I nodded to the evil magician in response to his request. I walked away from the wizard and the four SEGA heroes and went to the place where I had my school backpack. As I approached the huge black and blue school pack, I started to open the front pocket of the pack and inside revealed the huge green emerald inside. As I pulled the fist-sized emerald from the giant pack, I showed the cosmic jewel to the warlock and saw the same menacing shark-like grin appearing on his face again.

"Very good, my servant," Ixis said with a pleased tone in his voice, "Now all you have to do is come here and bring that precious gem to me so that I can rule this world with my new awesome power."

As I started to approach the mad sorcerer at a steady pace, I suddenly heard him starting to say to me, "After you give the emerald to me, I then want you to get out your sword and use its power to slash your former _friends _to oblivion!"

I soon started to shiver in disgust and fear as the words of my new _master _started to echo throughout my head. As I was about 10 ft. from the sorcerer, I started to think to myself, _'Alright, no more playing possum, it's time to launch the final faze of my plan and show him what happens when he tries to turn me against my friends!'_

I quickly stopped approaching the evil wizard from about 5 ft. away and said to him, "I have a suggestion that I think that you would love to hear, master. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes, my faithful servant," Ixis said with anticipation in his voice, "I would love to hear what you have in mind for getting rid of our unwanted guests."

That was when I started to grip onto the Chaos Emerald as tight as I could and did the same with the Star Sword's handle, concentrating both of their great energies into the mystic sword's blade. That was when I started to tell the mad sorcerer with a not so mild voice, "Alright _master_, here it is: why don't I use both the power of the Star Sword and Chaos Emerald to destroy you instead? For all the things that you want me to do to my friends, I should crush you right now!" I then charged towards the dark wizard at a great speed and lept towards him.

As I started to get within the range of Ixis, the evil sorcerer raised his clawed hand towards me and it suddenly started to glow with a dark black aura. That was when he started to tell me as he laughed, "Ha, ha, ha! Did you just say something, **boy**?!"

Then, just when I was about to slash the Star Sword's glowing silver blade at Ixis's face, I was suddenly completely surrounded by the weapon's own electrical energy, stopping me from moving any closer to Ixis. As I floated in mid air due to the sorcerer's magical lobster hand, I screamed in pain as the electrical current painfully surged throughout my entire body, paralyzing me completely and giving me pain that I had never felt before. The Star Sword and the Chaos Emerald seemed to merge together with my hands as I was unable to release my grip from either of them.

I then heard the cries of Sonic and his friends as I heard them charging towards Ixis. I also heard the menacing voice of the evil wizard say, "Don't move any further towards the two of us, rodents, or otherwise I'll give your human friend even more pain than he is feeling now…like this!"

I suddenly felt a sharp burning pain crawling all over my body which was too much for me to try to contain any longer. I screamed as loud as I could at the top of my lungs. The pain was so incredible that I couldn't even feel my legs or any part of my body, which went numb. I couldn't even breathe when I tried to get some oxygen into my exhausted lungs. I then stopped my screaming when I heard the mad sorcerer start laughing at the top of his lungs.

"Ha, ha, ha! You fool!" Ixis's voice echoed as he levitated my body towards him and smiled at my face, "Didn't you think that I would be prepared for such a pitiful attack? I always know how to keep my servants under control in case they don't follow my commands or plan to betray me! Besides, what's the use of the power of both the Star Sword and that one Chaos Emerald when compared to the remarkable power of six emeralds combined? Now that I know that your loyalty to me was just an act, I should just eliminate your four friends and the Sailor Scouts from this plane right now! But first, there is something that I need to do in order to be sure that you won't get in my way ever again and it would also help me gain control of the Star Sword and its power!"

As I struggled to get some air into my lungs, I started to ask the insane wizard while trying to breath in some fresh air, "What...do...you...mean...by...that,...you...horn-headed...freak...!"

The mad sorcerer started to laugh with an ugly indulging smile growing across his face as he said to me, "Well, if you really must know, all I ever wanted from you from the very beginning was the Star Sword that is now in your possession. However, the weapon itself chose you to be its rightful owner and will attack anyone else who tries to touch its surface, no matter who they are. Which means that I can't take the sword from you as long as you are alive. So that means I will have to kill you in order to get it from your dead body! Ha, ha, ha! So it's time to say goodbye to all of your friends, to your lovely Michelle, and this world, as I remove your presence from this plane forever. So be gone!!"

With those words, Ixis started to squeeze his black glowing lobster claw in front of me and I started to feel even more pain than I had felt before. As the incredible pain grew more severe by the second, I started to see nothing but blackness from what I can see. When all I can see was nothing but darkness, I started to hear Ixis old voice laughing at my sight of me suffering from my pain. I couldn't even feel the pain that surged throughout my body. I then heard Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails all throughout the blackness, telling me not to give up yet. Suddenly, their voices started shouting in pain and struggling as Ixis's mad laughter continued to grow out of control.

As I was about to give in to the darkness of my great pain and suffering, I heard the voice of a familiar young woman starting to shout towards the mad sorcerer's voice and I then saw a sudden burst of aqua colored light shooting up towards me and surrounding me with its brilliance. I started to fall to the ground while letting go of both the Star Sword and the Chaos Emerald, which fell to the floor and hit the solid concrete.

Before I could even feel my body hit the ground, I suddenly felt two slender arms catch me with their embrace. As I tried to understand what was happening to me, I saw the aqua blue light turning white as began to see a beautiful yet familiar face among its rays. Somehow the sight of the young girl was able to heal my entire body from all the damage that it has taken. But just before I could get a better look at the beautiful angel I was looking at, the energy in my body suddenly gave out, and I closed my eyes, allowing the darkness to surround me once again.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

At that moment, all I saw was pitch black darkness without a single spark of light in sight. I couldn't even see any parts of my body as I looked around to see where I was. I couldn't even feel the ground touching my feet when I tried walking around to see if I could spot something I recognized. But up to now, all I saw was pitch blackness everywhere.

_'Where…am I?'_ I thought to myself while barely being able to think to myself, _'All I remember is…Ixis holding me in some…force field that caused me to have great pain all over my body and I was screaming at the top of my lungs, crying for it to stop. I then remember hearing Sonic and the others screaming for me not to give in to the pain, and I heard their screams of pain followed by…that horn-headed freak's laugh. The last thing that I remember was hearing a familiar voice shouting out some sort of attack. I then remember falling to the ground and being held in the hands of a beautiful angel and…'_

My thoughts were soon interrupted by the voices of familiar people echoing throughout the darkness. I started to look around to see where the voices were coming from and who was making them, but I couldn't see a single soul anywhere within the shroud of darkness. I tried to shout at the people trying to get a response from them, but it was no use. Not a single sound or word even came out of my mouth when I tried to speak.

Then suddenly, the voices that were echoing throughout the darkness started to become clearer and clearer as huge sparks of white light began to burst through the shades of black. The voices seemed to be talking amongst each other as the I continued to watch the light sparks erupt.

"Why did that horn-headed sorcerer want with these Chaos Emeralds and Miguel's sword that he had mentioned before?" I heard the voice of a familiar teenage girl say, "What was he planning to do with them?"

"Well, you see," I heard the voice of Sonic starting to say, "Ixis said that he believes that the Star Sword that Miguel has and the seven Chaos Emeralds are the keys to what could be the ultimate power that this world will have ever seen."

"Well, that sure explains a lot." I heard the voice of another familiar girl say, "But, why did that horned freak tried to kill Miguel while he was in that force field that he was in before?"

"Ixis told us that in order to gain the weapon in Miguel's possession," said the voice of Shadow the Hedgehog, "he would have to kill him in order to get his hands on it. If it hadn't been for Sailor Neptune's full-powered attack, Miguel would've been dead by now."

_'Sailor Neptune?' _I started to think to myself with surprised tone in my mind's voice, _'She was the person that I heard who kept Ixis from trying to kill me before? Then how did she manage to find the five of us in this old warehouse? As a matter of fact, how did she manage to track me down to that very spot to begin with? I left no Chaos Energy trail for the Sailor Scouts to follow while using the Chaos Control. So how did they-?'_

My thoughts were then interrupted by the voice of Tails when he said, "By the way, how did you Sailor Scouts manage to find the five of us here to begin with?"

That was when I started to hear the voice of Sailor Mercury saying to the young fox, "Well, while the rest of us tried to tend to the injuries of Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, I began to scan the entire area with my computer. That's when we suddenly heard an explosion that came from just the outside of the city, near a abandoned factory that wasn't too far from where we were. When I tried to pin point its exact location, the energy that my scanner had picked up was so incredible, that it caused my computer to overload. As the others tried to ask me about what had happened, we suddenly saw a dark cloud hovering above the city and gathering around the area where my computer picked it up. As all us tried to understand what was going on, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto…"

That was when the voice of the Sailor Scout suddenly became faint, when the sparks of white light started to grow bigger and brighter in the darkness. When the heavenly light started to cover the black void with its brilliance, both of my eyes went blind. As I tried to close both of them continuously in order to get them focused, I saw the face of the same beautiful angel that had held me in her arms before. As the light grew fainter and the darkness disappearing from my sight, the face of the beautiful girl that I was looking at was beginning to become more clear than it had before.

When my eyes were finally able to focus properly, I saw that I was looking at the beautiful face of the Sailor Scout of the Sea: Sailor Neptune. As I tried to get up from where I was laying, I felt as though my body weighed like a ton of bricks and I was pretty low on energy, when I tried to get up on my feet. When I started to collapse, my body never got the chance to hit the ground because I felt it being caught by the arms of Sailor Neptune once again.

"Miguel, you shouldn't try to stand up," she began to say to me as she tried to keep me on my feet as best as she could. "The attack that Ixis had inflicted on you has really drained your energy. If I hadn't jumped in and attacked Ixis like I did before, then you would've been-"

That was when I started to remember what I heard back when I was surrounded by the realm of darkness. "Whoa! What do you mean by that, Neptune?" I began to say while relinquishing Michelle's grasp from my body while trying to stand up on my own. "What in the world happened while I was knocked out?" My eyesight was still a little blurry from trying to look around the area to see who else was with Sailor Neptune.

Then I suddenly heard the voice of the two-tailed fox Tails saying to me, "Miguel, the reason why you're feeling so drained is because your own Chaos Energy was being drained to protect you from Ixis's torture along with your physical energy. The two energies in your body are now connected and if something happens to either one, then the other will be drained along with it."

"But it's rather strange," I heard the voice of Sailor Mars responding to the theory. "The energy that I've sensed emitting from Miguel's body seems to be getting stronger every time he uses his powers. Both his physical and mental energies seemed to be getting stronger too."

That was when I heard the voice of Shadow the Hedgehog replied, "It could be that he has more exposure to the energies of the Chaos Emeralds than either Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, or myself have ever had. I think that is what Ixis meant when he had said that Miguel was more powerful than either of us had known, and tried to force him into becoming his General for his new so-called **World Order**."

As I continued to try to stand on my feet, I heard the voice of Sailor Venus saying to the black hedgehog, "Well, whatever that horn-headed freak said, he's now a big pile of dust thanks to Michelle's attack."

"Don't be so sure about that, Venus," Knuckles began to say to the Sailor Scout. "Ixis has been thought to have been dead before and, from the way that things look around here, I'd say that they're about to get even worse than what we've experienced before."

"Oh, I almost forgot," I heard the voice of Sonic saying as I felt and saw what appeared to have been a smooth and golden object going into my hand. "Here, Miguel, this should be able to help you get back on your feet."

After the blue hedgehog had finished talking, I suddenly saw the blurry sight of the object become clearer and become brighter than it was before. _'A Power Ring!' _I thought to myself as I recognized the same sensation that I had felt a while back. _'Sonic gave me a Power Ring to increase my Chaos Energy level! But why…?' _ My thoughts were then cut short by the sudden burst of energy that I felt coming into my body and giving me the strength to stand on my own properly.

When the golden light had faded out of sight and I felt the ring no longer in my hand, I soon found my eyesight back to normal along with my body's strength. When I looked around to see who was in the area, I saw Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails with a group of nine Sailor Scouts, along with a guy in a black tuxedo with a top hat to top it off. In case you're wondering whom I'm talking about, the guy in black tux was Serena's boyfriend Darien, who was now the protector of Sailor Moon called Tuxedo Mask.

Well, anyway, as I started to feel my body back to its full strength, I started to hear the voice of Sailor Jupiter say with an amazed tone, "That's incredible! Miguel's back on feet using the golden ring that was in his hand before! But what exactly happened to the ring itself?"

That was when Tails started to respond to the Sailor Scout's question by saying, "You see, the Power Ring was actually created from the power of Chaos Emeralds, so both the rings and emeralds have similar energy patterns. However, the energy it contains is limited and without it, the ring itself will disappear without a single trace. That was why the ring Miguel had used faded out of sight, because all of its energy was all used up in order to restore Miguel's physical energy back to normal.

"You see, if the ring just happened to be used by either me, Sonic, Knuckles, or Shadow, then all of our natural abilities would be increased for a short amount of time, as well as increase in all of our Chaos Energies inside of our bodies. When Miguel uses it, however, the energies of the emerald sort of have a different effect on him. But that's sort of a mystery for me to figure out right now."

"Gee, you're certainly bright, for a young kid fox, Tails," Sailor Moon started to say with a dumbfounded and yet amazed tone in her voice.

"Well, for once, I happen to agree, Serena," said Sailor Mercury as she began to walk towards Tails and took what appears to be her own computer from the young fox's hands. "For one thing, this little fellow fixed my busted computer when it overloaded and blew up when it had tried to pick up the source of the large amounts of energy. He also happened to give it a little upgrade so that it wouldn't overload the next time I tried to use it to detect the energies of Chaos Emeralds."

As the rest of the Sailor Scout group gave Amy a look of confusion and surprise on their faces, Tails started to reply looking pleased and embarrassed as he said, "Well gee, it was nothing. I've been dealing with the energies of Chaos Emeralds for a long time, so it hasn't been too difficult for me to create equipment and software to withstand its incredible energies."

"Hey, guys," I started to say for the first time ever since I had restored all of my strength. "I'm sorry to be rude, but would somebody please tell me what happened while I was knocked out cold?"

That was when Shadow the Hedgehog started to answer, "Allow me to explain that to you, Miguel. When Ixis had trapped you in that force field torture chamber of his, the four of us tried to attack him at once, but we ended being trapped by one of his paralyzing spells instead. Just when the horn-headed freak was about to kill you, Sailor Neptune suddenly appeared and attacked him with a very powerful energy sphere attack."

I started to look towards Sailor Neptune and saw her blushing red when I had looked at her face. I then replied back to the black hedgehog, "But that still doesn't explain how the Sailor Scouts managed to find us all the way out here in the first place."

"Well, Miguel," I heard the voice of Sailor Mars saying to me as I turned to face her direction. "After Ixis teleported out of the area where he was fighting Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto while he was still in control of Shadow's body, Amy tried to scan the area where he was with her computer. Then that was when we started to see an emerald-green light coming from outside an alley close to where we were that emitted a great amount of cosmic energy."

That was when I started to cut in on the psychic's words by saying with a nervous chuckle, "I'm guessing that's what caused Amy's computer to overload and blow up, am I right?"

A nod came from Raye's head and she said to me, "Don't worry about what just happened a while ago, Miguel. Sonic and the rest of your friends told us about how you were able to warp from the area using a technique called the Chaos Control."

Then that was when I heard the voice of Tuxedo Mask starting to say to me, "Which explains why neither of us were able to detect a speck of your Chaos Energy anywhere in the area and why we couldn't track it down. Well anyway, after all of us had followed the source of the dark energies that Mars, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto had picked up and saw you and your friends with that evil sorcerer, we just stood there hiding, watching and listened to the whole thing."

"You can probably guess the rest of the story," Pluto began to say to me. "While you were knocked unconscious, all of us took our time to get to know your four friends and they told us how you were able to know each of our names and what we were like."

That was when Sailor Moon started to come up towards me and asked me with a sad puppy dog look on her face that sort of gave me nervous shivers on my spine, "By any chance, you didn't happen to see me go in a feeding frenzy and-"

Serena's words were suddenly cut short by the collision of Sailor Mars's fist to the top of her blonde head as she said to her companion, "Now is not the time to worry about things like that, Meatball Brains! We have other things to worry about!"

"That's enough from the two of you," Sailor Jupiter said as she tried to separate Mars from Sailor Scout leader. "Like Raye said, we have other things to worry about than watch the two of you fighting! We have to save the world from that wacko sorcerer before he gets his hands on the rest of those Chaos Emeralds that Tails has been talking about!"

As I saw Jupiter push Mars away from Sailor Moon, a thought suddenly struck my head that had never occurred to me before. "Uh, excuse me, ladies," I began to say to the Sailor Scouts. "I was just wondering, why did Rini say that I was found in front of the house when Sonic and the others said that I was saved by Michelle in the ocean while I was unconscious? As a matter of fact, how did my backpack end up with you to begin with?"

A moment later, I received the answer to my question when Sailor Uranus said to me, "None of us knew if you were just a kid who was drowning at sea or a foe to this world, so we had to see if your intentions were good or not. As for how we found your backpack, when Mars and Pluto sensed your friends' great powers at the beach, they only found your backpack, when they arrived at the place where your friends were. But that wasn't the only thing that spooked us out."

"I'll say, Amara," Mars began to say with a sort of frighten tone of voice. "When I tried to sense whether or not you had either a great light or dark energy level at the beach a while back, I couldn't even pick up a small portion of it. How could it be possible that you were able to suppress your great power while you were unconscious?"

"That's a good point made, Raye," Pluto said with a serious tone. "I mean, a boy such as he shouldn't have been able to suppress that much power while he was in that coma. I just don't get it."

That was when Sonic started to answer to the two Sailor Scouts, "Maybe it has something to do with the Star Sword that Miguel had on his back at the time? Ixis did say that it had stronger powers beyond the Chaos Emeralds."

"Speaking of which," I began to say as another thought went into my head again, "What happened to the four Chaos Emeralds and the Star Sword that I had? Ixis didn't take them, did he?"

"No," responded Knuckles while holding up to what appeared to be my backpack in his huge gloved hand. "While you were unconscious, all of us managed to get the emeralds that he missed and put them inside your back pack for safe keeping. As for your Star Sword, however..."

"What is it, Knux?" I asked with a bit of confused tone in my voice. "Please don't tell me that Ixis got away with the sword!"

"No, he didn't take the sword," Neptune began to say to me with a smooth calm voice. "It's just that...it won't allow any of us to hold it or to even touch its' surface."

"Just ask Ms. Meatballs-for-Brains over here," Sailor Mars said with a accusing voice while pointing to Sailor Moon.

"Hey, don't go whaling it all on me for what happened!" Serena shouted to Mars as she tried to hold herself to Tuxedo Mask's arm. "How was I suppose to know that the Star Sword would try to fry me like an overcooked potato?!"

"Oh, would the two of you just shut up!" Knuckles began to shout to the two Sailor Scouts with an angry voice as he held up a gloved fist towards the two girls.

"Ahhhh! Yes sir!" shouted the two Sailor Scouts as they both began to shake in fear for their own safety.

"Well, that ought to hold them for a while," Sailor Venus responded as she chuckled at what just happened.

That was when I saw Sonic holding the red echidna as he tried to calm him down by saying, "Whoa! Take it easy, Red! They're only fighting because it's a natural way for those two! Just calm down and try to remember why we're here, okay!"

Knuckles started to calm down a bit and then he said, "Sorry, Sonic, it's just that the fighting between those two was starting to get to me."

"Believe us, we know exactly how you feel, Knuckles!" Sailors Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus replied as they both sighed with disgust.

"Now that all of that has been taken care of," Shadow the Hedgehog began to say with a sigh of annoyance, "let's get back to business and continue our discussion concerning Miguel's Star Sword."

The thought of the powerful weapon suddenly came into my mind and that's when I started to ask the blue hedgehog, "That's right! Sonic, where is the Star Sword right now?"

Sonic then started to reply while pointing his right hand towards a somewhat burned spot on the floor. "It's right over there," he said, "It's been lying there since Sailor Moon failed to lift the sword off the ground. Ever since then, whenever one of us tried to even touch the sword's surface, it always glows with a golden light and throw off warning sparks to ward off whoever tries to touch it."

"Is that so, Sonic?" I responded to the blue hedgehog as I walked over to where the mystic weapon lay and picked it up with no effort or strain.

As I held up the sword with ease, I heard the entire group of heroes give out a gasp of unexpected surprise and wonder. "That's amazing!" I heard Pluto saying with astonishment in her voice. "All of us weren't able to get near the sword or even touch its' handle, but Miguel seems to be the only one that the weapon recognizes as its master."

"What do you mean by that, Trista?" said Sailor Uranus said as she tried to understand what her companion was trying to say. "Are you trying to tell all of us that the Star Sword seems to be alive? Now that's just something that I can't believe."

"I agree with Amora," responded Sailor Neptune, "There's no way that an inanimate object like that sword can have thoughts, emotions, and feelings like the rest of us. It's just not possible."

"Well, whether that sword's alive or not," Sonic started to say as he tried to get everyone's attention, "its got a lot of power that Ixis is after and he would do anything to make that weapon his own as well as the remaining Chaos Emeralds. So all of us have to make sure that he doesn't get his hands on the four emeralds or on Miguel's sword, 'cause if he ever does get them, then this whole entire planet is doomed."

"But it's rather strange really," Sailor Mercury started to say, " because the sorcerer didn't seem to attempt launching a counter attack or try taking us by surprise ever since Michelle attacked him with her full power and saved Miguel."

"Well, if all of you want my opinion," Shadow began to say as with a serious tone, "I'd say that the coward is trying to see if he can try to find any one of us with a weakness that he can use to his advantage. That way he would use that person to separate us so that he could gain all the items that he needs to gain the "infinite power" that he speaks of. He almost succeeded by gaining control of me before, but with all of us together he won't be able to try something like that ever again."

"Speaking of which," I began to say, "what are we all going to do about Ixis? It seems that the wizard doesn't want to give up trying to get the remaining emeralds and the sword without a fight and it's pretty clear that he'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants. He could be watching all of us right now, even as I speak, hiding in a place where we least expect it."

"Well, Miguel's right about that," Neptune responded, "Ixis seems pretty determined in order to gain the "infinite power" that he spoke of. So if he has three of those Chaos Emeralds while the rest of us have the remaining four and the Star Sword, that means that sooner or later he'll try to use everything that he can think of to get what he needs."

"That's pretty much what we've been talking about, Neptune," Tuxedo Mask replied, "What worries me even more is how we are going to defeat a being with that much power, let alone try to fight him with the power of three Chaos Emeralds."

For the moment, the entire room seemed to be quiet while no one said a single word to cut the silence. I didn't even have one single thought to speak about to penetrate the thick silence that was in the room. That was when Tails started to break off the dead silence by telling all of us with a confident look on his face, "Well, there is a way that we could stop Ixis and that's with the help of Miguel's sword."

"How do you suppose we use it, Tails?" Mercury said with a curious tone in her voice. "I mean, none of us even know where the Star Sword originally came from, what elements it is made out of, how it got to Miguel, or who gave him the weapon to begin with. What are you planning to do?"

"Well, I thought of using the powers of the sword in order to neutralize Ixis's magic, as well as neutralize the power of the three Chaos Emeralds that he already has," the two-tailed fox replied to the blue-haired Scout's question. "You see, while the five of us were up against Ixis the first time when he was inside of Shadow's body, we saw Miguel using the energy of the Star Sword to neutralize the power of all of Ixis's magic spells while they were in effect. That is why of you Sailor Scouts weren't able to detect any Chaos Energy coming from Miguel's body because the weapon was suppressing all of the energy that he was emitting."

"It's a bit risky, if all of you want my opinion," Mars replied with a serious tone in her voice. "How are we suppose to know if this plan work? For all we know, the energy from that sword could be released and destroy this entire city with one blow."

"Oh you're such a downer, Raye," said Sailor Moon with her usual cheery voice. "If that were all true, then all of us wouldn't be standing here talking to each other." "Well, I guess the blonde here does have a good point there, you guys," Sonic said with a smart-aleck tone. That was when I saw him stand in a proud pose and started to say, "Like she said, there's no point in looking at things in a bad way when we're up against the most powerful wizard in the universe. I mean, there are a lot of us and only one of him. Which means that even with the power of the three Chaos Emeralds that he has now, all of us still have the upper hand against him. That horn-headed freak will be sorry he ever decided to conquer this world and mess with all us."

That was when Shadow started to say to the blue hedgehog with a serious tone of voice, "Sonic, I think that you're forgetting one thing. Did you forget about Ixis's little habit about taking hostages? How are we suppose to fight him when he's thinking about making one of us as his shield? Like Raye said, it's too risky."Before an argument between the two twin hedgehogs could ensue, Sailor Jupiter started to interrupt the two by saying, "Hey, you two, there's no need to be fighting right now. However, Shadow does make a good point about Ixis trying to take a hostage to use as a shield. But there's one important thing that he forgot: Tails' theory about Miguel's sword."

The whole room fell silent as all of us went in awe about what Sailor Jupiter said that moment. "Lita's right, everyone," Mercury said, breaking the silence once more. "Remember what Tails said about how Miguel used the sword to neutralize Ixis's spells? If he were to use the Star Sword against the spells that the sorcerer tries use, then Ixis wouldn't be able to take any hostages while we're all fighting him."

That was when I started to say to the blue-haired girl, while letting the Star Sword drop out of my hand and fall to the ground, "But Mercury," I began with a fearful tone in my voice, "how do we even know that it would work? I mean, for all we know, me using the Star Sword on Ixis while he was in Shadow's body was just a fluke. What if I won't be able to use the sword's power correctly and accidently hurt one of you instead? That's just something that I can't live with if..."

Suddenly, before I could finish my sentence, Michelle/Sailor Neptune turned my entire body and face towards her and smacked me hard right in the face. While I rubbed on my right cheek to calm the pain, trying to understand what had just happened, Sailor Neptune started to say to me in a rough but mild voice, "Just pull yourself together and think about what we'd just talked about, Miguel! I know that all of us together can Ixis if we work as a team, but not without your help!

"Why are you worried about this attack on Ixis all of a sudden? Is it because you're afraid of what might happen if you were to somehow tap into the Star Sword's full power and suddenly lose control of it? Is that it, Miguel?"

At that moment, I didn't know what to say to Michelle or the others as they muttered worried and surprised words to each other. I just stood there and thought about what Sailor Scout had said to me.

_'I should just confess,' _I thought to myself with a bit of cold fear inside of me, _'for every word that Michelle has said to me is true. I'm so afraid of what might happen if I were to harness the Star Sword's real power. _

_'If I were to summon that much power to help fight Ixis and then go in over my head about it, I might put not only me and my friends, but the entire world as well. I mean, who chose me to have the Star Sword in the first place? I'm not meant to harness such incredible power and responsibility. I might as well...'_

Just before I could finish my thought, I suddenly felt the slender arms of Sailor Neptune wrapping themselves around me as if to protect me."Neptune, what in the world are you...?" I had said before I was interrupted by her voice, speaking to me.

"Miguel, don't even think about losing hope," She said with a sad and breaking tone as she held onto me with an even tighter grip than she did before. "If you did, then Ixis would've already won this battle. The only reason that you made it this far is that your heart is so full of hope and compassion. If you think that the rest of us are just going to stand there and let you drown in your own despair, then you'd better think again. All of us are your friends and we're always here to support each other whenever we need it most."

As I was shocked by the Sailor Scout's words, I heard the voice of Sonic saying to me, "She's right, Miguel! There's no need for you to worry about your power getting out of control. All of us are here to support you whenever you have a problem or whenever you're feeling down in the dumps. The people in this room have faith that you will be able to stop Ixis from casting any of his spells and that you can put a stop to his plans. Right, guys?"

As I was being released by Michelle's strong hold, I heard the voice of Shadow saying, "I can't believe that I find myself saying this, but Sonic's right. Miguel, do you know the reason why you were able to break through that mind control spell of Ixis a while ago? It's because of the strength inside of your heart. You just don't lie around and let some overbearing sorcerer take complete control over your life. That's the real reason why Ixis wasn't able to control your mind like he had done with me and possibly why the coward refuses to show up."

"The black hedgehog has got a point there, Miguel," I heard the voice of Sailor Moon/Serena saying to me. "The only reason Ixis is so afraid of showing his ugly face around here is because of you. I mean, you were the sole reason why you were able to break through that freak's spells, not the Star Sword or all of that Chaos Energy that you have. Those things are only ordinary firecrackers compared to what you can do, am I right, Scouts?"

I then heard all of the Sailor Scouts saying to me words of agreement and confidence as I started to look at them one by one. Even Tuxedo Mask said to me, "Serena's exactly right, Miguel. Neither the Star Sword nor your Chaos Energy are what give you the great power that you already have. The only reason why that sorcerer lost to you while he inhabited Shadow's body a while back is that because he lost to you, not the Star Sword nor your Chaos power."

After he finished talking, I heard the voices of the Sailor Scouts rising to a cheering roar of confidence, I soon heard the voices of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and even Shadow joining them giving me the same faith, hope, and confidence. As I continued to hear all of their voices reaching me, I suddenly felt my heart start to fill up with the friendship, compassion, and love they each had shown me. I suddenly started to feel an incredible and powerful spark of energy grow inside of me.

_'It's the same feeling that I had when I felt the power of the Star Sword for the first time,' _I thought to myself letting the feeling inside of me grow stronger.

As I closed my eyes and allowed the incredible surge of energy flowing in my body to comfort me, I soon heard all of the others start gasping in both surprise and fear. When I started to open my eyes, I suddenly found myself inside a pillar of gold and silver light which had an intense power and magnitude. My entire body was soon enveloped by both colors as I was surrounded by the light. As I turned to look at both the Sailor Scouts and SEGA heroes', they were each wearing a combination of both amazement and surprise on their faces.

When the incredible energy finally stopped flowing, the light that once surrounded my being soon started to fade from sight and I returned to my normal state. _'Whoa! What a rush!' _I thought to myself as I tried to understand what was happening. _'What in the world was that?! I've never felt that much power for as long as I've used the power of the Chaos Emerald! Could it be the great power that Ixis wants so much?'_

When I finished my thought, I heard the voice of Sailor Pluto saying in a shocked tone, "Such power! I've never felt such incredible strength! Never!"

"You said it, Pluto!" Mars responded with the same tone as the Guardian of Time. "Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal power doesn't even come close! How is that possible?"

As both sides of each group started to respond to the situation, I heard Knuckles start to say to them with astonishment in his voice, "Not even the power of the Master Emerald could reach the level of power that Miguel just reached!"

"I wonder," I heard the voice of Tails say with a curious tone, "Did the power that he just displayed to us the "great power" that Ixis has been after all of this time?"

While I wondered about what the two SEGA heroes had said, I soon saw the beautiful Sailor Neptune starting to walk towards me with a lovely sparkling look on her face. "Wow, Miguel," she began to say to me with a astonished tone, "I...I'm speechless. When I saw you being covered by that gold and silver light, you almost looked like a heavenly angel."

"An..an angel?" I stuttered in response to the Sailor Scout's words as she once again wrapped her arms around me and snuggled herself against my body.

"Well, it looks like that Miguel has finally won the heart of his new girlfriend!" I heard Sonic humorously say.

I soon started to hear the laughs of both the Sailor Scouts and the SEGA heroes start to chuckle happily about what they saw, including Shadow the Hedgehog, who had always been the serious type. But before I had the chance to respond to the blue hedgehog's comment with a smart aleck comment of my own, I heard the digital siren of Tails machine start to go off and that was when the happy laughter ceased. Suddenly, I heard surprised and fearful gasps coming from Knuckles, Shadow, as well as Sailors Mars, Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune.

"What is it, guys?" I started to calmly say as I looked at the heroes around the room.

From the way that Tails and Mercury were looking at the young fox's device, I knew that something bad was about to happen. That, and the fact that Michelle was starting to hold onto me very tightly, but still left enough room for me to breathe. As I looked at both Knuckles and Shadow, I saw fearful and terrified looks on their faces without a single flinch. I looked at Mars, Uranus, and Pluto, who I soon saw had the same look as the red echidna and black hedgehog. There was nothing but silence for that moment, when I finally decided to try to ask the about the situation again.

"Guys, what's wrong?" I began to say again, "What's with all this silent treatment and sudden gasps for air?"

That was when I heard both Tails and Sailor Mercury say to me, "It's Ixis! He's back!"

"And this time," I heard the voice of Sailor Uranus respond with fear in her voice, "he's emitting an energy that's far stronger than what he gave off a while ago!"

"I guess the coward decided to show his face after all!" Shadow the Hedgehog said as he tried to hide his fear with "bravo" in his voice.

"Looks like this time he's serious!" said Knuckles as he tried to do the same thing as the black hedgehog. "He must've absorbed the power of the three Chaos Emeralds that he had and now he's going to attack!"

"Whaaaaa!" I heard the cry of the Sailor Scout leader shouting as she ran and went behind her boyfriend's black cape. "Are you two saying that he's going to attack us right now?! I haven't even prepared for my math test let alone the feat of facing a dark wizard!"

"Well, some leader you are, Girlie!" Sonic replied with a sarcastic, yet serious, tone of voice. "For all we know, Ixis could be trying to scare us with this new energy level he's gained! I guess that he must've sensed Miguel's power reaching its maximum level!"

"Well, whatever this may be," I heard the voice of Venus saying, "we know that this is going to be a battle that could decide the fate of the entire world!"

"And not just this world," Tails said while putting the machine down and getting ready to fight, "because if we allow Ixis to get away with this, then our own world could be in danger as well!"

As I saw both teams start to get ready for the battle, I loosened the grip of Sailor Neptune's embrace and said, "Not if I have anything to say about it, guys! For as far as I'm concerned, this battle has only just begun!" I then started to pick up the Star Sword from the ground and readied it for the battle that was about to begin, the battle for the world.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

As I started to ready the mystic weapon in my hands for battle, large surges of dark energy started to burst from all around the area like little bolts of lightning. As the energy bolts surrounded us like in a bird cage, I started to hear the voice of Sailor Mercury starting to say to all of us, "Oh my...Everyone, look out! The energy surge that I'm detecting with my computer is Ixis's energy level! It's greater than what we have ever expected! Be on your guard because Ixis could be trying to launch a sneak attack right about....!"

The Sailor Scout's words were then cut short by the voice of person that I never wanted to hear again. "Why, young lady, I believe that you might be right about my great power being increased slightly, but greatly mistaken about my strategy," the voice of the wicked old sorcerer began to say. "As for my dark energy bolts, they are merely just a small portion of what I could do with my newly gained power that I have absorbed from the three emeralds that I had.

"Now with that aside, I would like to go onto more important matters: like the great surge of power that the boy Miguel had just let loose outside of his body and displayed in front of all of you a few moments ago."

"What of it, Ixis?" Sonic began to say to the evil wizard's voice with an annoyed tone of voice of his own. "If you want the great power that Miguel has in his body, then you're going to have to fight all of us to in order to get it."

"Oh, don't you worry about that, Quickster, for that is exactly what I intend to do," Ixis responded to the blue hedgehog with a cunning evil voice. "Now that I have found the true source of the great power that I was searching for many years, there's no need for the boy to **live** in this realm! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"If you're so confident in that you think that you might succeed, Ixis, then why don't you come out and fight all of us?!" Shadow said with an annoyed and angry tone in his voice. "Or are you too afraid that Miguel will just unleash the great power that he just released from his body like before?!"

The evil wizard responded to the black hedgehog's words by bellowing a loud, echoing, and terrifying laugh that sent chills to any human's spine. To me, the laughter that Ixis gave out sounded insane, mad even. But before the sorcerer could even show his excuse for a face, I saw that the dark energy that he was giving out started to disappear out of sight. In it's place, came a black fog-like cloud that is shrouded in both mystery and darkness. What came out of the cloud was none other than the dark wizard himself: Ixis Naugus.

As soon as the sorcerer made his appearance, I heard the shrilling voice of Sailor Moon starting to scream as soon as she saw Ixis. "Ew! What in the world is that horrible disgusting thing?!" she shouted as she held onto Tuxedo Mask's arm with a tight grip. "He looks like a fashion disaster waiting to happen!"

"That's what we would like to know!" I heard Uranus reply as I kept my eyes towards the old, ugly dark magician that kept on grinning at us like shark to its prey. "What kind of creature are you suppose to be anyway, sorcerer?! Are you some kind of mutate or something?!"

That was when Sailor Neptune started to join in on her cousin's words by saying, "Well, whether you're a mutate or not, all of us are not going to allow you to take away Miguel's life for the power that you have been seeking. That power rightfully belongs to him, not to the likes of anyone like you, you horned freak!"

That was when Ixis started to put out his clawed hand towards all of us and all of a sudden, three of the Chaos Emeralds that the warlock had in his possession appeared out of thin air. When all of us gasped in surprise at what we just saw, I then saw the entire area that we were in starting to turn dark, nothing but pitch blackness all around us. I turned to see what Ixis has done and saw that both the Sailor Scouts and the SEGA heroes were still visible to the pitch darkness that had surrounded us.

"What in the world is that horned freak trying to do?!" Sailor Jupiter asked as I saw her turning her head in all directions in order to see where she was. From the way that I saw the expression on her face, I knew that she was starting to become frightened about what was going to happen to us next.

"Ixis is starting to harness all of his dark energies as well as the Chaos Emeralds' in order to send us to another plane of existence, you guys!" I heard Mars responding with a fearful tone in her voice. "I can sense it growing to unstoppable strength! But what I don't understand is where is he taking us!"

"I think that I know exactly where that horn head is taking us!" Sonic said as I heard his voiced echoed throughout the darkness. "I'm betting both of my shoes that the jerk is planning to send us all to the Zone of Silence to get an unfair advantage!"

_'Those are the kind of things that I should be saying myself,' _I thought to myself as I kept my guard up for any surprise attack that Ixis might be planning. _'What is Ixis planning by sending us through this realm of darkness? Is this some sort of attack that he's planning to unleash on all of us? Or is he sending us all to the Zone of Silence so that he can have the home advantage like Sonic said?'_

As I thought about the situation, Tails started to shout to everyone as his voice echoed throughout the darkness, "Everyone, Ixis is indeed transporting all of us to another plane, but it's not the Zone of Silence!"

"You are certainly right about that, little fox!" Ixis started to say as I turned my attention back towards him and saw his shark-like grin growing wider than it did before. "I am taking all of you to the location of my new palace where I would establish my rule! And I think that your Sailor Scout friends might be familiar with its surroundings!"

"What do you mean by that, you horned-jerk?!" Venus shouted with an angry tone of voice as the sorcerer continued on laughing his head off as an answer to her question.

Suddenly, the pitch blackness started to faded from sight. When the blanket of shadows have finally disappear, all of us started to look around at where we were. When I first looked at the place, all I saw were ruins of an ancient city that looked as though it existed for more than thousands of years. From what I looked at, it looks as though the city were destroyed by a huge battle a long time ago. I then started to hear the horrified gasps of all of the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask as I saw that the surprised expressions on each of their faces.

"Uh, are you all okay?" I asked the entire Sailor Scout group as they continued to become in awe at the sight that they saw. "Is something wrong?"

That was when Knuckles started to say to me, "I guess that's when Ixis meant for when he said that this place would be familiar to them. But what I really want to know is where in the world are we?"

The red echidna got his answer from Sailor Moon, who I saw was shaking in terror as to when she first saw the place that we were in. "The place that we're all in right now was a former kingdom ours, Knuckles," she began to say with a trembling voice. "We all once lived here together in peace and harmony before the armies of the Negaverse started to attack our home and..." That was all that Sailor could say before she began to cry in tears before she started to bury her face in Darien's black suit.

"Perhaps you should let me tell them, Serena," Tuxedo Mask said to his love as he held her with his arms and began to pat her on the back gently. He started to say his part of the history in order to answer the red echidna's question.

"You see, Knuckles," Darien began, "the ruins that you see before you, was once our kingdom that was on the moon's surface for about a long milliena, a place of great peace and prosperity, which was protected by a warrior of each of her own planet. We all lived a life of peace here in this kingdom in this until dark forces from another dimension called the Negaverse started to attack it. The former queen that once ruled here, Serena's mother Serenity, used up all of her life energy in order to save all of us from total destruction. Ever since then, we've each been reborn into the Earth as its defenders."

"W..Whoa! Wait a minute!" Tails began to inject as I saw him starting to fly towards the masked hero in the top hat. "Are you saying that all of us were transported from the city of Tokyo to the surface of this world's moon? That can't be possible! For one thing, all of us are still able to breath and..!"

That was when the young fox's voice was cut off by the voice of Sailor Mercury saying while she was walking towards him, "The reason why we're all still breathing, Tails, is because of the energy that these ruins still emit. You see, the Negaverse was able to devastate the kingdom, but didn't completely destroy the life energy that it emitted. That was the reason why we're all still breathing or why we didn't float up and down like balloons on the moon's gravity. Ever since then, we had only dreamed of re-establish the kingdom so that we could one day live in peace along with the people of the Earth."

When Mercury was finished speaking, I started to hear the evil voice of the sorcerer starting to say with a soft mad laughter, "Ha, ha, ha, ha! I'm so glad that all of you are familiar with the place that I've transported all of you in. You should also be glad to know that I've decided to re-establish these ruins of your former kingdom as a capital city of my new world order. Of course, I'm going to have to make a few changes on them firsts. Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee!"

After Ixis had finished saying those words, I started to hear the words of Sailor Neptune shouting angrily to the sorcerer in response to his words, "You Sicko! How dare you say that you're planning to make this place that was once peaceful into a place where you can set you're so called, "**World Order**!" We should all take you down right now for what you're about to do!" When I turned my attention to Sailor Neptune and saw her face, I can tell from the expression on it that she wasn't to pleased about what Ixis is planning to do.

"I agree with Michelle!" Uranus said as I turned and saw that she had the same tone of voice and angry expression on her face. "You're insane for thinking of setting up your new palace at where we once lived! If you also think that we'll allow you to get away with it, then you'd better think again!"

Before I could have the chance to even speak with the dark wizard, I heard the voice of Sailor Moon starting to Ixis with a voice that sounded sort of angry and yet confident at the same time. "Listen, you horned excuse for a horror movie monster!" she began to say to the evil warlock. "My mother gave her life to save me and the others from being completely destroyed! If you think that I'm just going to run and hide while you tried to build your new palace over our ruined former home, then you got another thing coming!"

That was when I saw the ditzy leader starting stand in front of the sorcerer and began to say her speech with a voice full of confidence, "So in the name of the moon, I, Sailor Moon, shall punish all those who worship the forces of evil and that means you!"

After Sailor Moon have finished her speech, Sonic responded to the blonde with an impressed tone while giving her a golf clap, "Now those are words that I never thought that I hear from the likes of you, Moon Babe! You're a whole lot tougher than I took you for when we first saw you!"

That was when I heard the voices of three of the Sailor Scouts starting to say to the blue hedgehog with some comments of their own. "Of course she's tough, Blue Boy!" Mars said with an annoyed tone of voice. "I mean, sure that she can be a real pain in the neck sometimes, but she's really a good leader!"

"That's right, Sonic!" Sailor Mercury added with the same tone as Mars. "She might be a klutzy person and doesn't do her homework like she promises to do, but she's a real pro when it comes to a battling with a monster like Ixis!"

"This is real sad," I heard Shadow the Hedgehog said as he let out a sigh of embarrassment and annoyance while rubbing his head with his two hands as if he has a headache. "Here we are in some ancient ruins that are on this surface of this world's moon, which Ixis is planning to use as the seat of his rule, and here you guys are arguing like dogs fighting over a bone!"

"Shadow's right you guys," I heard the voice of Tails saying as I saw him keeping his attention towards Ixis. "Now is not the time to start arguing about things like this! Right now, all of us have other things to worry about..!"

Knuckles then cut in on the young fox's words by adding, "Like Ixis now trying to absorb the power of the three Chaos Emeralds that he has in his possession into his body 'cause that's exactly what he's planning to do!" As the red echidna pointed to where Ixis is standing, I turned my eyes to the direction that he was pointing and saw exactly what Knuckles meant.

What I saw at that moment was Ixis starting to wave his clawed hand around the three Chaos Emeralds that he has in front of him and started to move them towards his body. I saw the three emeralds started to literally go inside of the sorcerer's body, like it's made of either clay or mud. At that moment, all that I've ever saw the sorcerer do is stand there like a motionless statue doing nothing while staring into the sky with a expressionless look on his face with the Star Sword's silver blade trained at his direction. Despite what I saw on his horrible and ugly face, I knew that whatever Ixis was planning to do, it isn't going to be good at all.

All of a sudden, the evil wizard started to give out a small chuckle. Then he began to scream in which almost sounded like pain that is somewhat mixed in with mad laughter as he exploded with violent rays of emerald colored light that started to surround the ruins all around us. The light was so bright that it nearly made me go blind as I started to hear Ixis beginning to give out a loud echoing and menacing laughter.

As I heard the laughter growing louder by the minute, I started to hear the voice of Sailor Pluto starting to say, but barely becoming visible for me to listen, "Everbody...Ixis is starting to..." That was all I could hear from the Guardian of Time before I heard a large explosion that almost sounded like a regular bomb being set off near a building rather than Ixis's crazed laughter that roared throughout the entire ruined area.

When the light along his mad laughter started to die down a bit, I begin to blink both of my eyes in order to get them to focus while still holding onto the mystic weapon. When I finally got them focused, I turned all of my attention back to Ixis and saw a sight that I never wanted to see. I saw the dark sorcerer's entire form completed transformed into something that is much more terrifying than his normal form was. His body was now all huge and bulked up with muscles as he continued to stand there like a towering statue. His regular hand was the same as it was, but his clawed hand was now an even larger lobster claw with a hard black shell that looks impossible to break with even an metal crowbar. As for his face, other than the fact that it now has three large horns on top of his head and his beard is more hairy and messed up than it looked before, it's now even more uglier than it was a while ago.

As the transformed sorcerer stood in front of all of us with his face looking all possessed and insane, he immediately turned his ugly face towards my direction and pointed his now sharp claw at me. Ixis began to say to me with a low but screeching sounding voice while pointing his transformed demon eyes at my direction, "You, Miguel! I choose you to become the first of my victims! Once you're miserable existence has ended, I'll then gain the great power that you possess in your body as well as the Star Sword and pull this world into the Zone of Silence so that I could be able to claim it for my own! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

I almost trembled in fear for when the horrible and insane sorcerer had said those words to me, but I managed to keep myself from shaking uncontrollably with complete panic. But before I could think of something to say to the demonic Ixis, my view of the transformed wizard was soon being blocked by the glamorous figure Sailor Neptune, standing in a battle pose.

"I won't allow you to do that, you three-horned freak!" Neptune shouted to him as she readied herself for any attack that Ixis was planning to do. "If you're really planning to get the great power that you desire so much from Miguel's body, you have to go through me first!"

That was when I finally started to panic for her life as I started to hear Ixis respond to her words with an even more ugly smile on his nasty face along with an echoing laughter that made him sound like a giant. "HA! HA! HA! If that's the way you want it, Sailor Scout, then I'll do what you requested and quite literally go through your body in order to get to your boyfriend! SO PREPARE TO DIE, MORTAL!!"

"Michelle, have you completely lost your mind?!" Sailor Uranus shouted to her cousin in fear for her safety. "You'll be killed by this monster if you stand in his way...!"

But the words of the Neptune's partner were then drowned out by the insane shouts of the Ixis as a sign that he is ready to strike the Sailor Scout of the Sea at any moment. As soon as the evil sorcerer began to charge towards Michelle at an incredible speed, I soon started to shout out Shadow the Hedgehog's special ability, "Chaos Control!" Before I knew it, I found myself traveling through the now paused scene and got to Sailor Neptune just in time before I saw that Ixis was about twenty feet away from his first victim.

When I unfrozen the time around all the area and as it begin to start again, I shouted to Neptune while pushing her out of the mad sorcerer's path, "Michelle, move!"

As the two of us separated from each other in order to escape the mad assault of Ixis, the evil warlock then stopped after he was about fifty feet away from either me, Sailor Neptune, the SEGA heroes, or the rest of the Sailor Scouts. Suddenly, without warning, the mad insane sorcerer began to shout to the top of his lungs in order to call forth a green sphere of energy in front of him. Ixis started to point the orb of chaotic energy to Neptune's direction with an insane look on his face that made death himself seem to want a vacation.

I soon found myself running towards the Sailor Scout once again as I used Shadow's Chaos Control ability to warp myself to her side and, before I even realized it, I was suddenly gliding through the air while holding onto Michelle's arm at the same time. I was curious at first about how I was able to fly, but in a dangerous situation that I was in, I didn't care.

As I was gliding through the surface of the ruined kingdom at a great speed, I heard the voice of Sailor Neptune saying to me, "Miguel, I didn't know that you can fly as well as your two friends Tails and Knuckles!"

"Neither can I!" I responded to the Sailor Scout while continuing to fly on through the air. "I guess that I was just lucky that I was able to just in time to get you out of...!" My words were then interrupted by the sight of a huge green energy ball that almost had the two of us by a long shot.

When the sphere of energy hit its undesired target, which is one of the ancient buildings, I looked around the area to see if Ixis was still hot on our trail. Sure enough, the insane looking wizard managed to caught up with the two of us while flying through the air on his own, with his face looking all determined other than looking what his face was really like: ugly. Ixis started to charge at the two of us at a ramming speed while pointing his clawed hand towards our direction. I then saw the huge claw suddenly started to transform, shaping its entire form into almost like that of a sharp sword blade.

Just when the sorcerer was about to impale his blade-like weapon at either one of us, I suddenly saw Knuckles gliding from out of nowhere and launched one of his white-gloved fist at the sorcerer's face, causing the insane warlock to fly out of our way and crash to the nearest wall of a ruined building. I landed to the ground just close enough for the two of us to see if the evil wizard wants more that was coming to him. But just when the dust cloud was about to clear itself in order for me to see what had really became of Ixis, Shadow suddenly appeared in front of us and launched powerful streams of yellow energy to where the wizard was buried.

As the arrows of yellow energy collided and exploded on contact with where the sorcerer was lying, I found myself saying to the two of them, "Whoa! Thanks you two! If it hadn't been for you guys, then Ixis would've killed both me and Michelle off with that energy blast or that dangerous looking sword of his! But, how did the two of you managed to catch up with the three of us anyway when we're flying at a high speed?"

"And did you finish off that monster?" Sailor Neptune asked as she looked at the debris carefully where the sorcerer landed as it was once a home to an ancient people.

That was when Shadow started to answer my question by saying while holding up what appears to be a Chaos Emerald in his hand, "I used the power of one of the Chaos Emeralds that was in your backpack in order to warp both Knuckles and myself to where the two of you were. Sonic and Tails stayed behind in order to prepare for one of Ixis's sneak attacks. When the two of us saw the two of you flying in the air like you did a few moments ago. We then started our assault against the freak with all of our strength without any questions of how you were able to fly on both our heads."

"However, I doubt that our combined attack wouldn't hold him down for long," Knuckles replied as he kept his eyes on pile of debris that held the sorcerer Ixis. "If all of us don't finish him off here and now, then not only will this world be pulled into the Zone of Silence, but all worlds would fall under his control."

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Hold on, Knux!" I responded to the red echidna. "Are you trying to tell me that Ixis's true objective was to pull all worlds into the Zone of Silence?! That sounds pretty insane if you ask me!"

"Well, it seems that a mere human like you isn't as dim-witted as you first appear to be in my eyes!" I suddenly heard the voice of the wicked sorcerer say to me as it echoed throughout the entire ruined kingdom. "Hee! Hee! Hee! Then again, since having discovered that you are the key to the ultimate power, I shouldn't be surprised that you are brighter than you appeared to be! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

As Ixis's cruel and evil laughter continued to echo throughout the area, Sailor Neptune started to shout out to the dark wizard with an angry tone in her voice, "Show yourself, coward! Fight the four of us if you want the power that you desire so much!"

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Ha! Ha! Ha!" The evil wizard laughed as his mad laughter roared throughout the area like an echo in the mountains. "You mere mortals are very foolish for challenging me with my new found power to a fight that you couldn't hope to possibly win!" With those words, the rubble that Ixis is thought to be buried in, suddenly erupted with an explosion of rocks and green light as he began to rise in front of us.

With his whole mutated and ugly body rising to the sky in mid-air, Ixis started to point his demon eyes towards the four of us. When he sets his sights on me, he began to speak to me with an ugly evil smile on his face, "You really are really more impressive of all human beings for when I first laid my eyes upon you, Miguel. Do you and your foolish friends really believe that I would be satisfied ruling only this world? With all planets plunged into the Zone of Silence, I will conquer all beings from all across the universe and there will be no one to stop me! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Before I could even respond to the mad sorcerer, Shadow started to respond to the evil sorcerer by saying with an angry tone, "You freak! I'd knew that you weren't planning on leaving any of other worlds alone! Now it's time to put a stop to you're mad plans right here and now!"

"And there's no words that you can say that could stop us!" Knuckles said as I saw him readying both his fists in order to get for battle.

That was when I suddenly started to say to the sorcerer while pointing the weapon's silver blade towards him, "You heard what all of my friends said, you walking and talking freak show! If you want the power and the Star Sword that you been wanting so much, why don't you come and get me?"

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" the wizard responded as he laughed with an insane tone as he began to glow with the same emerald-colored light that surrounded him before. "If think that you mere mortals could stand up to the awesome powers of a superior being such as myself, then you're only asking to die at my hands! So as like I have said to the Sailor Scout: ALL OF YOU PREPARE TO DIE!!"

With those words, the mutated and mad sorcerer started to fly towards the four of us with an incredible speed. Just when Ixis was almost about to close in on the four of us, a burst of golden sphere of energy collided with the evil wizard's chest and force him into wall of another ancient ruin. I was a bit curious about what just happened but then a shining golden figure started to shone in front of the four of us with a brilliance that was beyond the dawn. When I have finished blinking both of my eyes in order to get them focused, I soon found myself looking at the transformed version of Sonic the Hedgehog: Super Sonic.

He then said to the four of us as he spoke in a changed and adult-like voice, "Are you four alright? Good thing that I made it here just in time before that three-horned living nightmare could've become a permanent part of yours'."

Before I could even have the chance to speak with the super-powered hedgehog, Shadow started to speak to Super Sonic with a serious and annoyed tone in his voice, "The four of us could've handled that transformed freak by ourselves without your help, Sonic. Just when did you transformed into your Chaos Form anyway?"

"And where are Tails and the rest of the Sailor Scouts?" Knuckles asked with the same tone of voice as Shadow's. "Don't you know that they could get ambushed by Ixis when...!"

That was all the red echidna could say before his voice was cut off by Sailor Neptune saying to all of us as I saw her facing at a different direction, "Guys! All of the others are coming this way at fast rate and your fox friend, Tails, he looks sort of...different."

"How different, Michelle?" I asked the beautiful Sailor Scout as I turned my face to the direction that she was looking and saw what she meant.

As I saw the rest of the Sailor Scout group running towards us along with Tails, that was when I started to notice something about the little fox that I didn't take notice before. Tails flying towards the four of us at an incredible speed, without the use of any of his two twin tails. The fur on the young fox genius looked a bit darker than its normal color, almost close to the color red. I also noticed that his entire fox body has grown a bit, but not enough to match the exact height as Super Sonic. The look on his face almost makes him look like that of a excited teenage boy, excited about a fight that was almost about to take place. That was when I realized that who I was looking at was none other than Tails's own Chaos Form: Turbo Tails.

When the super-powered fox along with the rest of the Sailor Scouts arrived to where me, Sailor Neptune, Knuckles, and Shadow are, I soon started to take in a deep breath before I started to asked the now fully grown fox with a bit of astonishment in my voice, "Um, Tails, is that really you there?" I was still shocked at the fact that I saw the young two-tailed fox in his Chaos Form for the very first time, in person.

That was when Turbo Tails started to answer my question with a sarcastic tone while speaking with a voice that almost like that of a young teenager, "Of course it's me, Miguel! Who do you expect to be speaking to? That evil freak Ixis who taken over my body? Please!"

With those words said to me, I soon started to calm myself a bit while giving out a huge sigh of relief. As I started to regain my posture, I soon began to speak with the transformed fox, "So how did you and Sonic managed to transform into your Chaos Forms anyway?"

That was when I heard the answer come from the mouth of Sailor Mercury, "When both Knuckles and Shadow warped in order to catch up with you, Michelle, and Ixis, Sonic and Tails started to grab two of the four Chaos Emeralds from your back pack and began to transform right in front of us. Then Super Sonic started to fly off the distance at a incredible speed as his transformed friend, for who he called Turbo Tails, stay behind to protect the rest of us from any sneak attacks that Ixis might plan to use."

"Okay, now it's your turn to explain what is going on around here!" Sailor Mars started to say to the four of us as she used a stern but annoyed tone of voice. "Now, how is it possible for your four animal friends were able to transform into super-powered beings using the power of the Chaos Emeralds?! How...?!" The Sailor Scout's words were suddenly cut off by a mass explosion that came from the place where Ixis was lying.

"I think that we'd better save the explanations for later, Mars!" Super Sonic said as I saw him turn his attention towards the exploding rubble. "Right now though, I think that Ixis is planning on giving us one of his big comebacks!"

"And this time," Turbo Tails said with a sarcastic tone as he readied both of his fists at the rubble that Ixis was buried in, "I don't think that he's going to say, "I'm sorry," for what he's planning to do!"

When the evil mutated sorcerer emerged from the rubble of the ruin building, he started to turn his ugly face towards all of us and said with a booming tone to his voice, "Hee! Hee! Hee! Ha! Ha! Ha! Is that all that you can do, Quickster?! That harmed me no more than a little kitten's scratch! I'm even amazed at how you managed to reach such a level of power! I bet that the little fox's power of attack is the same! These words also fit these silly Sailor Scouts quite perfectly!"

"Hey! You'd better watch what you say around me, you freakish big horn!" Turbo Tails started to say to the dark wizard as he started to raise both of his fists for battle.

"Exactly what do you mean for when you said that all of us Sailor Scouts are weak?!" I heard Sailor Venus shouting to the sorcerer with an annoyed tone. "All of us are a whole lot stronger for when we combine our powers together!"

"That's exactly what we're planning to do with you, you horn-headed freak of nature!" shouted the voice of Sailor Jupiter with the same tone of voice as her friend. "No matter how much power that you gained, there's no way that you'll be able to beat all of us!"

"Oh, I think that I may have to disagree with you, young lady! Hee! Hee! Hee!" Ixis responded to the warrior of lightning as he cackled even worse laugh than he had done before. "You see, ever since I have accumulated the energies of the three Chaos Emeralds that I had, my senses have been heighten to great capacities that I never thought that I could ever reach. It also enhanced the power of my Sixth Sense which allows me to read the minds of other lower evolutionary creatures such as yourselves!"

"Just exactly what do you mean by that?" Sailor Moon began to ask the ugly wizard as I saw her with a curious and blank look on her face, considering the situation that we were in. "You almost sound like either Raye or Amy for when their trying to explain something strange to me."

The words that came from the blonde leader of the Sailor Scouts almost made the rest of us want to give her a small smack on the head for making such a comment in a situation that we were in. That was when I heard the voice of Sailor Mars starting to say to her ditzy leader, "Augh! Serena! What were you thinking about saying things like that in a situation like this?! I swear, you are about as dim as a dull light bulb!"

Before the leader of the Sailor Scouts could have a chance to respond to her friend/adversary, I started to speak to the two with a tone of both an annoyed and sarcastic tone of voice, "Uh, I don't think that you two would have noticed this, but we're being under attacked by an evil sorcerer who wants to take over the world here! So can you two just put a lid on this after...?!"

That was when my words were cut off by the voice of Ixis shouting towards us with an angry tone that sounded like a boom of lightning. "That's enough out of you, mortals!" he shouted with an annoyed tone as his voice echoed throughout the ruined kingdom. "I've had enough of these little distractions of yours! Either your friend Miguel, surrenders himself quietly or I'll give all of you something that would want all of you to beg for death!"

When the dark wizard had said those words, I soon found myself starting to fume with anger and hate that I have felt towards the sorcerer a while ago. Before I could have a chance at charging towards Ixis with the mystical Star Sword in my hands, Super Sonic began to say to the sorcerer with an annoyed tone in his adult sounding voice, "That's enough out of you, freak! If you want to get your hands on the power that you want so badly, then you're going to have to get through me in order to get it!"

"Don't forget about me, Sonic!" Turbo Tails began to say to his super-powered friend as both he and the golden colored hedgehog started to emit an emerald-colored aura that means to me that the two of them are getting ready to fight.

"Hey, don't forget about the two of us, you guys!" I heard both Knuckles and Shadow shouting as I saw the two landing next to their friends.

Before I could figure out the meaning for their actions, I suddenly saw Super Sonic throwing what appears to be a Chaos Emerald towards Knuckles, allowing the red echidna to catch it with his huge gloved hand. Before I could even blink or even think about what the two serious type SEGA heroes were doing, I saw them starting to emit a powerful green aura that was beginning to surround their bodies. That was when I saw both the red echidna and black hedgehog starting to transform into their own Chaos Forms: Hyper Knuckles and Super Shadow. Super Shadow almost looks like Super Sonic, but his fur is all silver and still has all of the red streaks on it. Hyper Knuckles has a color that is almost like an electric pink and he has very long dread locks that were longer than the ones that he had before.

As I saw the four SEGA heroes standing in front of the transformed wizard as they all faced him with brave and determined looks on each of their faces. That was when I started to go up with the Chaos-powered heroes and said, "Do you guys think that I would allow you four to have all the fun without me? Well, fat chance of that happening!"

"Hey! What about the rest of us?" I heard the voice of Sailor Uranus saying with a tone of amusement in her voice, "Surely you guys would need all the help that you can get."

"My cousin is right, you guys," I heard the voice of Neptune adding with the same tone of voice as her relative. "How do you expect all of us to just stand here and watch you have all the fun?"

That was when I saw the four super-powered heroes starting to have puzzled looks on their faces for the moment. Then that was when Super Sonic started to say to me with a little chuckle in his adult voice, "Well, if all of you are going to join the rest of us in battle, then you're going to need a major boost of power in order to fight."

"But how?" I asked the golden hedgehog while putting the Star Sword down for the moment as I started to wonder about what the meaning of Super Sonic's words was.

Then suddenly, from out of nowhere, about more than a hundred dozen Power Rings appeared in front of me out of thin air. From what I could guess, almost about five hundred golden rings were floating around in front of me in mid-air. As I was staring thoughtfully at the rings that appeared right in front of me, I heard the voices of the Sailor Scouts started to shouted too incoherently for me to understand the words that they were saying. That was when I started to see some of the golden rings flying away from me and flew right in front of the whole group of Sailor Scouts as they each stopped talking to one another in order to be shocked at the sudden appearance of the talismans.

"What in the world...?!" Tuxedo Mask started to say as he just stood there and watch the ring that was hovering in front of him with awe on his masked face. "Why are those rings starting to hover all over us all of a sudden?"

"Could somebody please tell me what's going on here?!" Sailor Moon shouted as she began to grow in both fear and panic as she watched the rings starting to hover closer to her. "It's as if these huge rings want to get closer to us and it's really freaking me out!"

That was when I turned my attention towards the Chaos Emerald-powered SEGA Heroes and saw them holding out their hands to me and the Sailor Scout group. But, before I could have the chance to ask them a question, Turbo Tails started to say to me with his teenaged voice, "Everyone grab a hold of those Power Rings! They'll be able to increase your powers to their very maximum for a short while, but it'll be enough for all of you to take on Ixis head on!"

"Just what does that mean?!" Sailor Pluto said as she looked at both the rings and the four super-powered beings. "Are you guys saying that in order to face off against this horned freak, we'd have to touch these golden rings and become powerful for a short amount of time?!"

"Okay, now this just enters the category as the "Most Weirdest Thing That Just Happened to Me Ever!" Sailor Venus said with a smart tone as she continued to stare at the golden rings that were hovering in front of her.

"Well, whatever they are, these rings are emitting a large portion of energy that the Chaos Emeralds were giving out earlier!" Mercury said as I saw her scanning the golden Power Rings with her own computer scanner device.

That was when I started to hear the voice of Ixis shouting at a louder tone of voice than he did before, "WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT, YOU FOOLISH MORTALS?! IF YOU DON'T RESPOND TO MY QUESTION SOON, THEN I'LL....!!"

That was when the mutated sorcerer's voice was cut short by the appearance of dozen of energy arrow spears and spheres as they collided with Ixis dead on. As the evil wizard flew a great distant away from all of us, I saw Super Sonic, Hyper Knuckles, Turbo Tails, and Super Shadow starting to fly towards the direction where mad sorcerer went.

"Well, what are you all waiting for!?" I heard the voice of Super Shadow shouting to us as he and the others started to fly to where Ixis landed. "Absorb all of the Power Rings as fast as you can while the four of us buy you some time by beating the daylights out of this freak! Then help us put this sorcerer down for good when you're done!"

As the four beings flew out of sight, I suddenly started to put the Star Sword back in the hilt that was on my back and started to reach for the Power Rings that were hovering right in front of me. Then all of a sudden, some of the rings started to respond to my reach by going through each of my arms and hung on them. As I wandered about the meaning of the rings' actions, I started to hear the voices of the entire Sailor Scout group beginning to gasp in surprise as I turned to their direction. I saw that each Sailor Scout, including Tuxedo Mask, having almost about twenty-five rings on each of their arms, which to me looks like about fifty for each group member.

"What in the world just happened here?!" Sailor Jupiter started to ask as she looked at the huge golden rings that were on her arms.

"I don't know exactly know what's going on, guys," Neptune responded as she looked at the rings for the moment and then turned her face to me. "Miguel, do you happen to know why these rings are on each of our arms?"

That was when I started to take in a deep breath and started to say to the entire Sailor Scout group, "I think that the time for explanations would be best kept for later, Neptune. Right now, Super Sonic and the others might need our help in order to defeat that freak of a wizard if we don't get going to where they went."

As I waited for the response of either of the group of Japanese heroes, Sailor Moon started to say to me with confidence and, what appears to be, a bit of anger in her voice, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to fight that Exis guy for trying to make what was once our home a part of his crazy plans! There's no way that I'm going to stand around here crying and do nothing while that horned-freak is going to take over the world using our former home!"

That was when the entire group of Sailor Scouts started to gasp in shock and surprise as they all stared at their leader. "Uh, Serena," Mars started to say to her blonde friend as she is still shocked at what she just said, "Are you all right? I think maybe that you're starting to get sick from the food that you had from a while ago."

"And by the way," I started to say to the blonde with a tone of a little concern and a bit of annoyance in my voice, "in case that you forgot this, the name of that sorcerer freak is Ixis."

I then saw Sailor Moon started to respond to her black hair friend and I as she look at us with a expression of what looks to be seriousness on her face, "Raye! This is serious! My mother gave her life in order to see that all of us were safe and reborn on the Earth so that we may one day restore it to its original state! But now that horned freak of a wizard shows up and wants to use our former home as a part of his crazy empire! Well, I'm not going to just stand around here and allow that to happen!"

That was when I heard the voice from Sailor Neptune starting to say to the leader of the Sailor Scouts, "She's right everyone! If we just let Ixis to do what he pleases with this world, then not only will this world be pulled into the Zone of Silence, but other worlds from other realities will suffer as well!"

"Well, then," I started to say to the entire group of anime super heroes, "what are we all doing around here just standing? We got to get to Son...I mean, Super Sonic and the others and help them stop that horned-freak of a wizard once and for all!"

"Yeah! Let's do it!" the entire group started to cheer with confidence as they raised their arms to the sky.

"Okay, now that it's settled," Sailor Pluto began to speak as she looked at every one of us with a look of seriousness on her face, "how should all of us be able to help with the attack on Ixis? It seems to me that the sorcerer shouldn't be taken lightly. So what are we all going to do about it?"

The answer to the Guardian of Time's question soon came out of my own mouth as I said to everyone in the Sailor Scout group, "I'm going to go on ahead with Super Sonic and the others in order to help them fight with Ixis. All of you Sailor Scouts then follow behind and use the power of the Power Rings to amplify the strength of your powers so that all of us could be able to take on Ixis at the same time. But be careful around the area where Ixis is. That horned freak might try to do something sneaky to get what he wants."

As I was starting towards the direction where Super Sonic, Turbo Tails, Hyper Knuckles, and Super Shadow were fighting Ixis, I heard the voice of Sailor Neptune shout for me, stopping my feet from moving just when I was about to leave at super sonic speed. "Miguel, wait," she said as I turned towards her direction and saw her beautiful face looking at me with a concern expression on it. "Are sure that you and your friends are going to be alright with fighting Ixis by yourselves? What if you all are...?"

That was all I could hear from the Sailor Scout's mouth before a loud explosion of energy suddenly starting to erupt out of the place where I was about to go to. I faced the direction from where the explosion was being emitted and then looked back at the worried face of Neptune for the moment, who was hoping that I would reconsider the course of action that I was about to make. I then turned away from her face without saying anything and started to run at super sonic speed to the direction where the explosion had come from and hoped that Super Sonic and the others will be alright for when I get there.

_'I just hope that the Sailor Scouts are able to figure out the secret of the Power Rings before it's too late,' _I thought to myself as I continued to run to my destination where the huge real battle is about to begin.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

While running across the moon's surface, a cloud of thick of dust started to cover the view in front of me. What I saw was actually the four super-powered SEGA Heroes fighting against the mutated sorcerer with all that they had and throwing nothing but kicks and punches at him combined with a barrage of energy blasts. Super Sonic started his assault on the sorcerer by blasting an orb of golden energy towards him and colliding with Ixis, which caused the wizard to become engulfed into a cloud of dust as it surrounded him.

However, as the dusty nimbus began to dissipate, I saw Ixis's mutated form emerge from underneath the cloud of dust, unfazed and unharmed from the attack of the super-powered golden hedgehog. Before I could even see the ugly, shark-like mouth of the evil sorcerer even open to speak, a volley of yellow energy spears were shot at the wizard with great speed and powerful impact. As he was once again engulfed into a cloud of moon dust, I turned and saw the source of where the energy spears came from. I saw Super Shadow starting to ready himself to launch another barrage of his enhanced Chaos Spear attacks, his hand glowing with the immense power gathering inside it.

As I waited to see Ixis reemerge from the pile of rubble that collapsed on top of him, I shouted to the silver hedgehog, "Shadow, did you think that attack of yours got him?!"

Before I could hear the response from the super-powered hedgehog, Turbo Tails said to me with an annoyed tone in his voice, "Miguel! Have you absorbed the power of the Power Rings yet? That attack that Shadow unleashed on Ixis isn't going to last forever, you know! So get your mind back in order and do something!"

That was when I realized the meaning of the transformed red fox's teenaged words. I looked at both of my arms and saw the piles of golden rings on them glow with anticipation. I began to concentrate by trying to harness the power of the rings around my arms when, before I knew it, a huge surge of energy started to surround my body with a sensation that was similar to the sensation I had before we were transported to the moon's surface. I saw my entire body being surrounded by a golden aura of energy that engulfed me with a beautiful brilliance.

_'Whoa! What a rush!' _I thought to myself as the energy inside of my body continued to flow from within. _'So this is what's it's like to absorb fifty Power Rings at once. Well, I sure hope that it's going to be enough for me to at least stand a chance against Ixis. I just hope that horned freak hasn't fully mastered the energies of the three Chaos Emeralds that he has in order to...'_

My thoughts were suddenly cut short for when I heard the shouts of Hyper Knuckles saying, "Guys, Ixis is getting ready to start attacking us again! Look out!"

As the electric pink Chaos Emerald-powered echidna pointed to the piles of rubble that once buried the power mad wizard, it soon erupted with a powerful burst of dark evil energy and Ixis emerged from the dark light that was being emitted from the vile aura around his body. The ugly wizard started to charge towards me with speed that was almost similar to Sonic's when he was in normal form. Ixis soon began charging up his huge clawed hand with a dark sphere of energy, while he was planning to attack me with. But before he could even launch it at me, out of panic, I started to concentrate on making flames appear on my own fist and before I knew it, I began to throw it towards the mad sorcerer.

However, as soon as I started to launch my flaming fist at the wizard's body, Ixis had countered the attack with the black energy that was contained within his claw of a fist. As the two attacks collided with one another, the energies started to grow and explode with great intensity as the force of the explosion forced the two of us away from one another. When I turned to look at the sorcerer a bit shaken, he was still grinning at me with the same insane and ugly look on his face.

"Hee, hee, hee! I must say that I'm impressed by you, Miguel," Ixis said as he laughed with a taunting tone in his voice. "That flame attack of yours was not only able to counteract the power of my own energy but overwhelm it as well. But do you really think that, even with the absorption of all the fifty rings you have in your possession, you could ever hope to defeat me? Don't forget that I still possess the powers of three Chaos Emeralds."

That was when I started over the towering figure of the mad sorcerer and said to him, "I know that, you horned freak! But it'll take more than that fact to scare me out of this battle. So if you think that you can defeat me, then why don't you stop talking and fight me already?"

"That's exactly what all of us would like to know!" I heard Super Sonic saying as he, Turbo Tails, Hyper Knuckles, and Super Shadow landed near me and faced the mad wizard. "From the way that you keep on yakking about your victory, I'd say that you're not as powerful as you would like everyone to believe!"

In response to those words, Ixis began to give out a laughter that seemed to echo throughout the entire ruined area. Then he turned his ugly head towards the four of us and said with a menacing tone of voice, "Ha, ha, ha! You fools! Do you really want to know why I haven't been fighting with my full power? Very well then, I shall tell you. So that I would be able to do....This!" Before we knew it, Ixis threw a huge sphere of dark energy towards us at an incredibly high speed. We managed to evade the attack on time, but before I had the chance to blink both of my eyes, while the powerful attack dissipated, Ixis appeared in front of me out of thin air and soon started to throw his normal handed fist towards my face. When the mad sorcerer's fist collided with my face, I flew back only a few inches until I crashed into a nearby wall which was once part of a ruined building. Despite the fact that the pain was beginning to envelope my entire face, I peeled myself off the wall, feeling a bit dizzy in my head at the same time. The strange thing though, is that I didn't feel either the bones in my face or the bones in my body break, nor did I feel any blood start to come up my mouth or through my ears as it would a normal human being. As I got myself to my feet, I soon caught a glimpse of a blurry image of what appeared to be Ixis's huge form starting to throw his fist at the others as they began to charge at him with great speed.

Super Sonic and Turbo Tails were both knocked out from the first blow of Ixis's fist, but Hyper Knuckles and Super Shadow managed to evade the other punches just in time. Hyper Knuckles started to fire twin beams of energy from his eyes; Super Shadow launched another one of his super charged Chaos Spear attacks. The two attacks both collided head on with Ixis's mutated form and exploded on impact with the sorcerer. When I finally got off the stone wall, I started to feel the ground beneath me shaking at the same time the explosion started.

_'That ought to take care of that horned-freak,' _I thought to myself as I shook off the dust of the wall off of myself in order to focus my mind clearly. _'At least for a little bit, that is. Now the problem is to find a way to take this guy down for the count. I mean, the attacks that we launched against Ixis weren't enough to make even a scratch on him. How are we suppose to...?"_

My thoughts were soon cut short when I saw the mad sorcerer emerge out of the huge burst of light and charge toward the two super-powered beings. As I watched Ixis charge towards both Super Shadow and Hyper Knuckles, two spheres of energy passed through the two Mobians and charged towards the power mad wizard at a incredible velocity. The two cannonballs of energy collided with Ixis's body with such great force it caused his huge monstrous form to fly into the nearest wall of yet another ancient ruin, once apart of a lost civilization.

"Now that is a very powerful team attack!" I shouted as I looked all around the area for the source of the two energy spheres. "But where exactly did those attacks come from?"

As I continued to look around for Ixis's attackers, I saw both Super Sonic and Turbo Tails flying toward the scene looking as if they hadn't suffered any injuries at all. Soon I found myself running towards the four SEGA heroes as if I too hadn't suffered any serious injuries either. It was as if all of the bones in my body were made from a special kind of strong mineral or something. My mind soon caught wind of the thought of my incredible recovery and began to process the information that it contained so far.

_'Oh, great,'_ I sarcastically thought to myself. _ 'What sort of twist is this? Am I some sort of human alien that came from a dying planet in order to save this world from evil? Sheesh! That is so original! All it needs now is a robotic villain and a stone that can make me sick! But what else could explain my miraculous recovery from an attack that could've seriously injured or even crippled me for life? Whatever it is, I'm glad that miracle was working the way it did or otherwise I would've been dead by now.'_

When I finally reached the four heroes, Super Sonic turned and said, "Miguel! Are you alright, man? That punch that Ixis hit you with was strong enough to crush every single bone in your body! How did you manage to withstand that kind of attack? It shouldn't be possible in your current state, even with the strength of the Power Rings boosting your power to the max!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Turbo Tails added as the super-powered fox flew towards me, examining my entire body with his black eyes. "How is it possible to for you to even breath, let alone be able to walk on your own two feet?"

Before I had the chance to respond, the ground underneath us began to shake again with a great intensity, greater than what was felt before. "Could we maybe talk about this later, guys?" Hyper Knuckles said with an annoyed tone, while looking at the piles of rubble where Ixis was lying in. "Right now, we have bigger problems to worry about: like Ixis!"

As I turned my attention towards the erupting piles of the rubble, Ixis's huge and mutated form appeared out of the burst of what appeared to be an angry red light. He was also screaming so loud that it nearly made both of my ears start to pop from the impossibly high sound of it. When the sorcerer's mad roar finally began to die down, he started to point his ugly and insane looking face towards the five of us shouting, "Who is responsible for attacking me without my knowing?! Who would dare launch such an assault at my very being?! Who?!"

The answer to Ixis's question soon came to him as a familiar female voice started to answer him while it echoed throughout the area that we were in, "Those responsible for attacking your so-called being are closer than you think, sorcerer!"

I heard exactly where the voice came from and immediately turned my attention to where I thought the source originated from. Then, suddenly I saw the entire group of Sailor Scouts, including Tuxedo Mask, standing while facing him with a look of determination on each of their faces. I also noticed that each of them were surrounded with an aura of golden light that seemed to engulf their entire forms.

"SO IT WAS YOU FOOLS WHO ATTACKED ME WITHOUT MY KNOWING!!" Ixis shouted to the group of Sailor Scouts as he looked at them with a mad and hateful look on his impossibly ugly face.

"You bet the three horns on your head that we are!" Sailor Moon replied to the insane sorcerer's words with determination in her voice. "Do you honestly believe that all of us are just going to lie around and allow you to continue with this crazy scheme of yours, then you got another thing coming! For I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice, and in the name of the moon, it is my duty to punish those who threaten to take over both the Earth and the moon to use for evil and that means you!"

"And the rest of us are here to punish you as well!" I heard Sailor Jupiter shouting towards Ixis before the rest of the entire group of Sailor Scouts could join her to continue their chant.

"For we are the Sailor Scouts!" they all shouted in unison as the golden aura of energy continued to surround their bodies. "We are also warriors who fight in the name of justice!

"Well, it's about time that all of you managed to harness the power of the Power Rings!" Super Sonic remarked as he looked at the group. "I'm assuming that those energy spheres that we saw hitting Ixis were your doing?"

The answer to the golden hedgehog's question soon came to him in the form of Sailor Uranus saying to him, "Actually, both Neptune and I were the ones who gave that horned freak a taste of our newly enhanced strength before could get the chance to reach the five of you. So be a little more grateful for when..."

That was when her cousin Neptune/Michelle cut in on her partner's words by saying with a somewhat weak smile on her face, "Uh, do you think that you two could maybe save this chat for later?"

"Michelle's right, you two!" Sailor Mars added, pointing towards the muscled wizard who was still looking at them with undying hatred. "That horned freak is going to start attacking if we don't shut up and fight him off right here and now!"

"Raye's right, you guys!" Sailor Mercury said as she looked at Ixis with a bit of fear on her voice. "Ixis is starting to raise his energy level again! And this time, it's rising higher than what we felt before!"

"Well then, what are we doing just talking and standing around here like dorks?!" Venus said with a enthusiastic tone of voice, cornering the sorcerer toward his right side. "Let's go and get the jump on this guy before he starts beating the living daylights out of us!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Hyper Knuckles said as he readied himself while pounding on his two huge white-gloved fists for battle as he confront Ixis, positioning himself to the left side. "If we let this dirt bag live and get away with this, then the entire universe will be in real danger!"

"So let's show this coward who he's really dealing with a give him a fight that he would never forget!" Super Shadow said as he started to float in order to join Hyper Knuckles, attempting to keep the dark and ugly wizard from getting away.

Before I knew it, we surrounded Ixis, blocking the sorcerer from having any means of escape. Turbo Tails, along with both Super Shadow and Hyper Knuckles, flew above Ixis while Super Sonic and I were in front of him, facing his ugly excuse-for-a-face with no fear showing on our faces. I saw the entire group of Sailor Scouts join us in containing the crazy wizard, while still emitting the power of golden light all around their entire bodies. When I saw that he was looking around at us, Ixis started to chuckle under his throat a bit and soon found him laughing his head off in a crazed fit.

"Now what in the world is so funny now, sorcerer?" I heard Sailor Pluto telling Ixis as he continued to laugh a crazy fit as his laughter which echoed throughout the area.

"Perhaps the freak has finally lost it," replied Tuxedo Mask as he readied his cane like a swordsman would do getting ready for a duel to prepare himself for anything that the sorcerer might try to do.

As if he had heard everything that we were saying, Ixis suddenly calmed his mad laughter and started to responded with a ugly grin on his face, "Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee! Do you fools honestly believe that all of you could beat me? If you all think that, then you're more foolish than I thought you would be! Especially when I have all of you where I want you to be! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Look, you horned-freak of nature," I soon found myself saying to the dark and mutated form of the wizard, "just exactly what do you mean by that? Have you finally lost all your marbles?"

The sorcerer turned towards me and responded, "Hee! Hee! Hee! No, I have not, "lost my marbles," as a human like you would put it, Miguel! What I'm trying to say to all you fools is that all of you are like pawns in a chess game; you have followed exactly what I have thought you all would do from the very beginning! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

We gasped in horror when the realization of Ixis's words actually dawned on us. Super Shadow was the first to speak to the mad wizard as he spoke to him. "Are you saying that you were just been manipulating everything that we did from when Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Miguel, and I first arrived to this world?" the super-powered silver hedgehog said, staring at Ixis with a look of annoyance and anger in his voice.

"Well, that's almost true, you silver-haired rodent" Ixis responded as he began to chuckle underneath his throat menacingly. "Hee! Hee! Hee! Would you all believe me if I said that I have been watching and plotting against you all from the start since Miguel had his first encounter with a Chaos Emerald?"

All of us were caught in silence after Ixis had said those words. No one spoke a single word as we while the sorcerer continued with his explanation.

"You see," Ixis began to say, "while I was imprisoned in my realm, the Zone of Silence, and since the defeat that I suffered at the hands of both the Quickster and his two-tailed friend, I've been devising a plot that would not only get my vengeance on those two fools, but take over a world as well! That was when I soon discovered that I had the hidden ability to see into other worlds and realities as well! That was also when I first saw the image of the Quickster and Tails fighting the mechanical tyrant Robotnik alongside with Miguel, who was meeting the blue rodent for the first time."

"Wait up, bozo!" I said to the sorcerer, shocked by the information that had been given to me. "Are you trying to tell me that you've known all about me long before even Sonic or Tails arrived to my world?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say to you, boy!" Ixis responded as he looked at me with pure madness and satisfaction on his ugly face. "While I have been watching your battle against the fat bloated excuse-for-a-tyrant Robotnik, I have also come to find that I could reverse the time of the world that the image was producing in order to find out more about you, Miguel! I also know of your past, your present, and your future. Hee! Hee! Hee! That's what helped me come up with this scheme! So no matter what all of you do, I will always be five steps ahead of you! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

As the sorcerer laughed his head off, Sailor Moon told him with an annoyed tone of voice, "That's enough out of your filthy mouth, you three-horned freak! Either you tell us exactly what you're planning to do or all of us will have to give you a good beating that will last a lifetime!"

In response to this, Ixis started to laugh his head off which echoed throughout the area we were in. "Do all of you fools really want to know exactly how I'm planning to conquer this world by pulling it into the Zone of Silence? Alright then, perhaps a little demonstration would help to clear things for you all."

Before we could react, Ixis started to speak to himself, chanting in a language that I had never heard before. From the way it sounded, the chant seemed like an ancient and forgotten language. _'What in the world is that freak trying to do?' _I thought to myself, as I continued listening to the sorcerer's chant. _'Whatever it is, I don't think that's considered a good thing. He said something about demonstrating how he's going to pull this world into the Zone of Silence. So why in the world is he...?"_

Before I could finish the question in my mind, I started to hear Ixis's ancient chanting began to grow louder as the ground beneath me suddenly started to shake uncontrollably with great force. "What in the world is happening?!" I heard the voice of Super Sonic shouting as the ground continued to shaking with unstoppable force. "What is that horned freak trying to do?! Blow up the moon with all of us on it?!"

"Not really, foolish Quickster!" Ixis responded as I turned to face him again, seeing him grin like a nasty shark again. "The spell that I've just chanted is actually the same spell that I used when I first arrived at my new home dimension, the Zone of Silence! The first time, I was only able to open a small gateway to the zone because of the small amount of power that I once possessed! Now, with the powers of three Chaos Emerald at my disposal, I am able to open a gateway that is large enough to swallow this entire world, starting with its moon!"

"Why are you allowing our former home to be swallowed first by that huge portal of yours?!" I heard the voice of Sailor Moon shouting at the sorcerer while I saw her looking at him with an angry expression. "Isn't it enough for you to have the power of the Chaos Emeralds that you have already to use for your own sick plan?!"

"That's where you're wrong, young lady," Ixis responded to the Scout leader, indulgently knowing that he caused her to be angry. "You see, not only does this former ruined kingdom of yours make a nice spot for my new world order, but it also acts like an amplifier of sorts.

"You see, it's not enough for me to just absorb the power of the Chaos Emeralds in order to pull your world into the Zone of Silence. No, even with the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, it would take a large amount of my physical energy in order to create a gateway large enough to swallow this world. That is one of the many reasons why I wanted the power of the Star Sword that Miguel possessed. But when I traveled to this kingdom and sensed a large amount of great and potential energy flowing through this world, I came up with a plan to use that energy combined with the great powers of the Chaos Emeralds, pulling this world into my private paradise, and making all of its inhabitants bow down to me! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"You're nuts!" I started to shout to the sorcerer with a bit of rage of in my voice. "Do you really think that we are just going to stand around and let you get away with that?! Well, not on my watch, buddy!" Before I knew it, the golden light that once surrounded my body started engulfing my entire form as it did before I began my assault on Ixis.

"Miguel's right, Ixis!" I heard Super Sonic shouting to the sorcerer. "You're nothing but a power hungry psycho that just wants to use it to take over the world!"

"I agree with the hedgehog!" Sailor Mars started to say as she became engulfed with the same golden radiance around her body as the one on mine. "You're just a crazy and greedy nut job that wants nothing more than to conquer the world, no matter who you hurt!"

"That's right, Mars, you tell him!" Sailor Venus said to him as golden light continued to surround her body as well. "That guy is just out of his mind!"

"I agree! Totally!" added Sailor Uranus. "If a wacko like you thinks that you could just come to our world and claim it as your own, then you've got another thing coming!"

"That's right!" the rest of the group shouted together while they readied themselves for the battle of the lifetime.

"Now that we have all agreed on something," Super Shadow said, while getting himself ready for the fight, "it's time for all of us to put a freak like you in your place and teach you that it's not right to take a world that doesn't rightfully belong to you!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Hyper Knuckles said as he did the same thing as the silver hedgehog. "We won't allow you to get away with your mad scheme!"

"Now the time has come to take you down for the count!" Turbo Tails said as he became covered with the same aura of energy as both Hyper Knuckles and Super Shadow.

"And end this crazy plan of yours once and for all!" Super Sonic added as he readied himself to charge at the insane sorcerer at full speed.

As soon as all was said and done, I started to ball up both of my fists and began to say to the monstrous sorcerer, "You heard everyone, Ixis! If you're going to try to rule this world, then you're going to have to get through all of us in order to do so! So get ready for the fight of your life, you cowardly freak!"

When all of us had finished what we wanted to say to the insane wizard, Ixis began to laugh at the top of his lungs. "All of you dared to call me a crazy?!" the sorcerer shouted as he looked at each of us with an insane glare on his face. "Hee! Hee! Hee! Well, if you really believe me to be so, then I guess I have no choice but to demonstrate the full extent of my true power! I'll show all of you mortals how true a freak that I can be! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

As the sorcerer continued his crazed laughter, I suddenly heard Sailor Mars say, "Ooooookay! Now it's official! This wacko's mind has finally gone off of the wagon! Just what does he mean by showing the true...!?"

As if to respond to the Sailor Scout's question, I saw an aura of black darkness start surrounding Ixis's monstrous body. That was when the ground beneath my feet started to shake even worse than before. I started to hear the others panic in fear as I felt the wizard's own power starting to grow larger than before.

_'What the...?! This feeling in my body," _I thought to myself, keeping both of my eyes on the sorcerer. _'It's continuing to grow with every minute that passes. Could it be that what I'm feeling is Ixis's power and magic increasing at an incredible rate? This is too...'_

"Everyone! Look at the sky of the moon!" I heard Super Sonic shouting to us which took my attention away from my thoughts, but towards the sky of the moon.

I looked up to see what the golden hedgehog was staring at and noticed a black hole appearing out of the starry sky which was once called space. I heard the reactions from the others as the hole began to grow bigger by the minute. I became so in awe from staring into the black void that I didn't hear a word that the SEGA heroes or the Sailor Scouts had to say about it.

_'What in the world is that?' _ I thought to myself. _'Is this what that freak was trying to do? Is this...?' _

My mind's voice was soon cut off by Ixis's terrifying voice say, "Hee! Hee! Hee! You're quite correct, Miguel! If you thought that, then you are brighter than you look! By the way, if you and your friends are trying to figure out what I'm doing, I'll just tell it to you straight! You see, what I just did was chant a spell that I have been working on since I have been inside of the dimension that grants me ultimate power: the Zone of Silence! What you're seeing right now is a portal that leads straight to that dimension; only that it's about a hundred times the size of what I used when I tried the spell the first time! Even as I speak these words, the portal to my realm will grow at a size that's so great, it will be able to swallow not only the world's moon, but the entire planet as well!"

Just then I decided to shout at the sorcerer with an even angrier tone, "Ixis! You're insane! What are you trying to do by pulling this world to the Zone of Silence, because you also want me dead just so that you could gain the "Great Power" that you wanted so badly, you are willing to kill to get it?! Don't you think that just by gaining the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, that would be enough for you to pull any world that you desire into your dimension!?"

In response to my loud words, Ixis started to laugh harder as the purplish aura around his body now became the size of a giant flame going out of control. "Hee! Hee! Hee! Well, sad to say on my part," the sorcerer said with a calm voice, while pointing his demon-like eyes towards me, "that the combined powers of both this moon kingdom and the seven Chaos Emeralds isn't enough to enable me to pull any world, like the Earth, into the Zone of Silence. The energy required would have to be that of a God in order for me to pull any planet that I want into my realm. That is why I need you, Miguel. For you possess the very same power in your body that I want, so that I may be able to use it to rule every world that I pull into the Zone of Silence! SO PREPARE TO LOSE YOUR LIFE AT MY CLAWED HAND, HUMAN!"

With those words said and done, Ixis soon started to charge towards me without warning. Before his sharp clawed hand could reach my chest, I soon started to shout out, "Chaos Control!" Then suddenly the time around my very being began to freeze as soon as I shouted the special ability.

When I turned my attention towards Ixis, I saw that his clawed hand was only about a few inches away from my chest. I sighed in relief as I moved away from the monstrous wizard and went behind him before the effects of the Chaos Control wore off. After the time freeze affect wore off, I soon started to concentrate all of the enhanced Chaos Energy that was inside my body and created an electrical current all around my leg.

Then I gave Ixis a strong kick using my electrified leg and shouted, "Thunder Kick!" When my leg collided with the huge sorcerer, he was soon knocked into the nearest wall of another ruined building, while being surrounded by the electrical field, which paralyzed him.

As the sorcerer crashed into the stone wall, Super Sonic began shouting out to everyone, "Everybody attack! It's pretty clear that Ixis isn't going to stay down and surrender that easy! We have to finish him off here and now or otherwise every planet in the entire universe would be under his control! Let's go!"

With those words said, the golden hedgehog started to fly towards the place where Ixis has crashed into along with Hyper Knuckles, Turbo Tails, and Super Shadow. Soon after, I started to follow them along with the entire group of Sailor Scouts as they each continued to glow with the same golden aura that radiated to from their bodies as before. While running to the place where Ixis was lying in, I soon started to see a horrible violent green light starting to erupt from the place where the sorcerer was lying.

"What in the world is going on over there, guys?!" I heard the voice of Sailor Venus shouting while I continued to focus all of my attention towards our destination.

"I don't know, Mina," said Sailor Mercury, with caution in her voice. "But whatever it is, I'm sure it won't be pretty!"

"Just keep your guard up, everyone!" I heard Sailor Uranus shouting to her friends. "Whatever this freak is up to, we can't let him know that he has the upper hand!"

"Amara's right!" Neptune spoke a moment later. "I'm sensing his energy raising to a level that's stronger than what it was before!"

As we continued to go toward the erupting light, I saw the most horrifying thing when I got there. I not only saw the entire image of Ixis starting to scream in pain, but something else as well; the wizard's muscular body starting to change in size and shape again with the dark aura around it.

_'What in the world is going on?' _ I thought to myself as I watched the screaming sorcerer growing in size. _'What is that horned freak trying to do now? It's got to be another trick that he's trying to pull on us in order to get the upper hand. But then, why would Ixis's dark energy start growing out of control like...?"_

My thoughts were soon cut short when I heard Sailor Moon start to shriek with fear shouting, "AAAHHHH! EVERYBODY LOOK AT IXIS'S BODY! HE'S CHANGING INTO A HORRIBLE MONSTER!!"

"Serena! Stop being such a crybaby and start acting like a super hero!" Sailor Mars shouted to her leader. "What happened to all the courage that you had when you made that little speech of yours?!"

I ignored the fight that was brewing between Sailor Moon and Mars and kept my attention towards the transforming and screaming figure of Ixis. Staring at the sorcerer whose body was starting to grow out of control, I started to say to the golden hedgehog and the rest of the super-powered beings that were hovering above the screaming wizard, "Super Sonic! Do you know what's going on with Ixis?! I have a feeling this isn't a good thing!"

"I know, Miguel!" he shouted to me as I saw him staring at Ixis, who was still screaming like he was in pain. "Ixis is starting to increase his power from beyond anything that we could've ever expected! This shouldn't be possible unless...!"

That was when Ixis chose that moment to speak to us while he continued growing out of control with power. "You are correct, Quickster!" the sorcerer screamed as his body mutated minute by minute. "My power is becoming much more intense with each passing second the portal takes to grow! As you, the human, and the rest of the rodents can also see, my body is starting to change as I get closer to taking over the planet that those Sailor Scouts worked so hard to protect! All I need now is to acquire the remaining Chaos Emeralds from your bodies which will make me unstoppable!"

"In a pig's eye, you would!" I shouted towards Ixis, charging towards him with my fist which became engulfed in flames as I ran.

I launched and collided my fiery fist towards Ixis's huge mutating body while shouting, "Volcanic Punch!" In an instant, the flames on my balled hand soon started to erupt into a large explosion of tremendous heat and energy and began to surround the sorcerer in a river of hot molten lava, which caused him to fly away from the moon's uninhabited and deserted surface, about a thousand miles from where we were.

As the body of Ixis continued to become scorched with flames, I heard Sailor Moon shout, "Everybody attack all at once! We mustn't give Ixis the time he needs to regain his energy!"

With those words said, I charged towards the burning heap where the mutating sorcerer was lying in, while preparing to launch another explosive flame attack. When I was close to where Ixis lie, I heard and saw everyone yelling and launching his or her own individual attack.

"Chaos Spear!" I heard Super Shadow shout as the black hedgehog shot spears of energy from his arms.

"Thunder Arrow!" Hyper Knuckles screamed while the electric pink echidna was creating a thunderous amount of electricity, shaping it to match arrow heads as they followed the silver hedgehog's attack.

"Sonic Wave!" I then heard Super Sonic yelling while throwing a wave of intense blue energy shaped like a blade which joined along with the two other attacks in a loud booming sound.

"Tornado Crush!" I heard Turbo Tails shout before I became deaf from the noise of the golden hedgehog's attack, which included a powerful whirling gust of wind that came out of the palm of the young fox's hand and fused together with the powerful attacks of his three friends.

It was then when I decided to join in on the assault. I screamed out the words for my Volcanic Fist attack to erupt its powerful flames at the sorcerer's direction and joined with the four super-powered SEGA powerful attacks. As I saw the five waves of energy combine to become one huge beam of light, I heard the entire Sailor Scout group start to shout out their own individual attacks, although the sound that was coming from Super Sonic's attack was much too loud for me to hear. When I saw all the powerful energy attacks combine to create a powerful beam of white light and collide with Ixis, a huge explosion of intense energy and magnitude erupted from the place where the sorcerer was. The large vibrations that the pillar of light caused almost made me lose my balance as I stood there and watched the explosion consume everything within its path.

While the huge pillar of light continued to raise and shake the ground beneath my feet, I suddenly felt the presense of the someone coming towards me which gave off a small portion of Chaos Energy from his or her body. "Miguel, did that attack work? Is Ixis gone?" he heard the familiar of Sailor Neptune saying to him as he felt the Chaos Energy within her body starting to dwindle. "He must be! We unleashed all of the power of our attacks along with the powers of the Power Rings in order to launch that powerful beam."

"Neptune's right, guys," Super Sonic said as he landed on the ground near me while I continued to watch the pillar of exploding light. "There's no way that Ixis could've escaped that attack without putting up some sort of shield! When all of our attacks collided with him, he didn't have enough time to put up a barrier that could withstand its awesome power!"

"That's for sure!" said Sailor Mercury, "The explosion that was created by our combined attacks had enough power to annihilate an entire country! It was a good thing that it was focused enough to hit in one direction or otherwise a part of this entire moon would've been destroyed, causing problems for the Earth's ecosystems!"

"Well, let's just be thankful that all of our combined attacks are focused to shoot up towards the sky like a pillar on impact with Ixis, or we all would've been dead by now!" I heard the teenaged voice of Turbo Tails say.

"I just hope this will would be the end of all our troubles!" Hyper Knuckles said. "I mean, there's no way that Ixis could have survived a blast that powerful!"

"I'm with you on this one, Knux!" Super Shadow responded as I heard his voice with an surprised expression. "There's no way that Ixis withstood the intensity of all of our combined attacks, even in his current form!"

"I have to agree with Shadow on this as well!" I heard Sailor Mars saying while keeping all of my attention towards the fading white light pillar. "With our attacks enhanced with the power of the Power Rings, only one of our attacks would be enough to wipe out an entire city block!"

"Well, it seems as though Ixis was all talk and no action after all!" Sailor Uranus said, as I saw the bright pillar of light almost fading from sight. "I mean, like Super Sonic said, there's no way that Ixis was able to survive an attack that powerful without putting up some sort of shield! He couldn't have!"

"Well, one thing's for sure, everyone!" I finally began to say as I saw nothing but thin air from the crater that all of our combined attacks made, "The hole to the Zone of Silence shouldn't be around the planet any more! Without Ixis's magic to power the huge portal, it won't have enough power to grow larger than it should and would have started closing right about now!"

Suddenly I heard Sailor Moon start to shriek as she said, "Guys! Look up at the sky! That black hole is not closing! It's just getting bigger!"

As soon as we heard Scout Leader's voice, I immediately looked up at the sky and saw that the huge dimensional hole above us, (that the sorcerer Ixis made), was getting larger by the minute. We all gave out a huge gasp of horror when we saw the black hole still hanging above the moon continuing to grow by each passing minute.

"That's not possible! This shouldn't be happening!" I heard the voice of Sailor Venus shouting as I continued to look up at the huge dark gateway. "I mean, wouldn't blasting the horned wizard out of existence stop the hole to the Zone of Silence from growing?!"

"I agree with Mina!" said Sailor Pluto. "Without the power that Ixis was generating, this hole shouldn't even be here! Why is that huge doorway still opened?!"

Before I could come up with an explanation for the phenomena that was developing, I started to hear the voice of Turbo Tails start to say to with a shaky tone in his voice, "Uh, guy? I don't know how to tell all of you this, but......he's back!"

"Who, Tails?" I started to ask the red orange fox, while feeling an intense feeling that started to make my body shiver a bit. "Please tell me that it's not who I think it is! Say that it's not true!"

"I think that I know what both you and Miguel are thinking, Tails!" I heard Super Sonic said as his voice started to become as afraid as both me and Turbo Tails. "Ixis...that horned freak, is still alive!"

"But that's not possible!" I heard Super Shadow shouting as I looked around the area to look for the evil sorcerer. "How can that horned freak still be alive after an assault that powerful?!"

"I have to the agree with Shadow!" Hyper Knuckles said nervously. "There's no way that Ixis was able to survive the combined power of our attacks!"

"Then exactly where in the world is that wizard?!" shouted Sailor Uranus as I continued to look around the area and heard her starting to shout to the sorcerer. "Come and show yourself and fight honorably, coward!"

Her words were soon answered by the towering voice of the evil sorcerer which came from all over the area. "DOES A FOOL LIKE YOU REALLY WANT TO FACE A TERRIBLY POWERFUL FORCE SUCH AS MYSELF?! THEN I SHALL GRANT YOUR REQUEST AND GIVE YOU YOUR CHALLENGE!!"

"Then where are you, coward?" Tuxedo Mask shouted back towards the warlock while he along with the entire Sailor Scout group and the four SEGA heroes started looking all around the area.

Then nothing but dead silence fell over us. The ground beneath our feet suddenly started to rumble with a force so great that it almost made the one that I had felt back on my home dimension, feel like a little soft horse back ride. Then I felt a huge jolt of energy surge throughout my body which gave me the most disturbing feeling I had ever felt in all my life. What I felt was an energy that was not only disturbing, but full of pure insanity and evil as well. It made me started to look desperately around for the source of the strange power which flowed throughout the entire area.

When my eyes stopped exactly at the place where the pillar of light was once present, I looked up at the sky and saw what had to be the most monstrous and hideous sight I had ever seen.

"Oh, my...guys its Ixis! Look!" I shouted to everyone as I pointed towards the air of the place where our powerful attacks had collided with the sorcerer.

As I looked at what I saw that was once Ixis Naugus with frozen eyes, it made me gasp with fear, watching his body once again undergo another transformation. I heard the horrified gasps of the others while I continued to keep my eyes on the now towering form of the sorcerer. His entire body had grown quite a bit in size and muscle which stretched his black outfit although that was not what shocked me the most. What I saw on his shoulders as well as on his knees, back, spine, calves, elbows, and entire arms were thick frightening spikes of different sizes and lengths. When I turned my attention towards his demon possessed eyes, the light that it gave off was a deep emerald green.

"Guys...please tell me that I'm seeing things. Is that really Ixis floating above the air looking like a spiked monster?" I heard Sailor Moon start to ask in a fearful tone.

But before either of us could answer the leader, Ixis's newly transformed voice started to booming throughout the area, loud enough for the entire world to hear. "HEAR ME, MORTALS OF THIS UNIVERSE!" the sorcerer said with a hiss and towering echo to his old and menacing voice. "THE POWER OF THE ZONE OF SILENCE IS ALMOST TO NEAR COMPLETION!! BUT THAT ALONE ALONG WITH THE POWER OF THE THREE CHAOS EMERALDS IN MY BODY WAS ENOUGH TO TRANSFORM ME INTO THE GREAT BEING THAT YOU ALL SEE BEFORE YOU!! NOW EITHER YOU SUBMIT TO THE WILL OF UNIVOS IXIS OR PREPARE TO SUFFER AN ETERNITY OF PAIN AND DESPAIR!!"


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

As I watched the towering mutated form that was once Ixis Naugus hover in the sky above us, I started to think to myself, _'Oh my...Ixis has transformed again! This time, he's a hundred times more scary, not to mention uglier than he was before! What are we going to do against...?'_

"Whoa mama!" Super Sonic said, while cutting off my thoughts in order for me to listen, "Ixis must have really gone on a serious workout program in order to become that hideously bulked up monster!"

"Yeah, either that or he went to a scientist in order to do it!" Super Shadow shouted in response to his friend with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Don't forget the fact that he's a big loud mouth too!" I heard the voice of Hyper Knuckles adding while using an annoyed tone.

"That's for sure!" Turbo Tails said as his teen voice became annoyed as the echidna's. "Let's not forget that he's ugly too!"

"Well, huge or not, he's still going down!" I heard the voice of Sailor Moon shout while trying to keep a confident tone in her voice. "The four of you still possess the power of the four Chaos Emerald that you've absorbed and he only absorbed three! And let's not forget that there's still a lot of us who are fully powered and there's still only one of him!"

"Serena's right!" shouted Sailor Venus in the same tone of confidence as her blonde friend. "Just because that wizard's now all buffed up, with huge gnarly spikes to fit, doesn't mean that we all can't kick his loony butt!"

"I agree with Mina on this one!" Mars responded as I saw her starting to get into a fighting position as did the rest of her friends, "Just because that freak's changed doesn't mean that he's weaker than the rest of us!"

At that time, I wanted to believe both Sailor Scouts had said, but I felt a bit too terrified and too focused on Univos Ixis's gigantic form for me to think otherwise. What I felt was incredible amounts of Chaos Energy I sensed coming out of the sorcerer's now enormous body as he stared at us with the eyes of a demon. It was so great that it nearly made me to quiver in terror. As if feeling that way was a cue for him to speak, Univos Ixis soon began to chuckle with the same evil tone that he gave out for when he spoke to us in his loud echoing voice.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! All of you mortals are pathetic!" the dark warlock said to us as he continued to look at us with those demon possessed eyes of his. "Do you really think that all of you are a match for me? Now that I've already achieved the first step of gaining the great power that would allow me to pull any world into my realm, all of you fools don't stand a chance against me! Soon this and every other universe will be groveling at my feet and there's nothing that neither of you could do to stop me! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Do you really want to bet on that, Ixis?" Sailor Jupiter said to Univos Ixis as I turned towards her direction and saw her looking ready to start fighting at any moment. "Unlike some of the warriors that have tried to do the same thing you did, you seem to blow the most hot air that I've ever heard!"

"I agree with the chick on this one, Ixis!" I heard Super Sonic say as I turned to direction and saw his golden form starting to get ready for a fight as well, "If you think that we're just going to lie down and play dead, think again!"

"I'm with Super Sonic on this one!" Sailor Uranus added to the golden hedgehog's words while facing the mad powerful wizard, "Every villain who has tried to take over our world has fell at our hands! Do you think that you're going to take over this world so easily?!"

"Do you hear that, Horn Head?" Super Shadow's voice said to the evil wizard while I continued to look at his bewildered face. "The people of this world are not like the people back on Mobius! If you want to take this world, then you're going to have not only us, but this entire planet as well!"

With those words finished by the once black hedgehog, I then turned my full attention back towards the large and ugly form of Univos Ixis and saw him looking a little bewildered for a moment. A minute later, the crazy sorcerer started to chuckle madly at what my two friends said.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! You mortals are so foolish!" Univos Ixis said as I began to see the sorcerer starting to fly up towards the sky where the black dimensional hole that he created was. "Do you honestly believe that the humans of this world have the strength and the power to stand up against me?! I have the power of the Zone of Silence along with the three Chaos Emeralds that I've absorbed in order to conquer this world with a mere thought, using the forces of the elements in order to level cities and countries! If you mortals believe that you all have what it takes to defeat and overpower me, then go ahead and be my guests!"

With those words finished, I saw Ixis starting to give all of us his shark like grin that he wore before, only this time it was ten times uglier than it was before. That was when I started to see the wizard beginning to raise his clawed hand towards us and saw a huge dark sphere of evil energy appearing out of it. Before I could have the chance to think about what the mutated sorcerer was planning to do, all of a sudden I saw Ixis throw the ball of dark energy towards our direction.

"Whoa! Is that guy nuts?!" I heard the teenaged voice of Turbo Tails saying to all of us, "That attack has enough power to wipe out an entire city!"

That was when I began to shout to every in the area while raising the Star Sword from my back again while pointing it towards Ixis's direction, "Everybody attack now! If that ball of energy hits us, then it's all over for this world!"

After finishing giving the group my warning, I soon found myself swinging the blade of the mystic weapon in my hands and that was when I saw a blinding flash of electrical energy starting to jump out of its surface and starting to charge towards the huge ball of dark energy and sliced it in two as if it were nothing. When the dark sphere of energy was no more, the blade of electrical energy continued to charge towards a new target and that target is Univos Ixis himself. As soon as the electrical blade projectile hit its mark, I started to hear the voice of Super Sonic shouting to everyone in both sides.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? An party invitation?" the hedgehog said with a serious tone of voice despite the remark he made, "Start shooting at the freak with everything ya got and don't stop!!"

With those words said by him done, I turned back towards the others and saw that both the SEGA's heroes and the Sailor Scouts start readying themselves in preparation for their own individual attacks. Before I could have a chance to say something to them, I soon found myself listening to them shouting their own attacks and firing them towards Ixis, who was still hovering in the space of the sky near the black hole that he created. As soon as their attacks collided with the huge sorcerer, the explosion that the combined projectiles created was so immense that it made a powerful shockwave so strong that it nearly made me lose my balance while trying to keep myself up with my legs.

When I was finally able to regain my balance, I turned my eyes towards Super Sonic and said to him, "Sonic! You, the guys, and all of the Sailor Scouts keep up the attacks! Don't...!!"

Before I had the chance to finish the rest of my sentence, I suddenly heard the shouts of pain from the monstrous wizard and saw his huge mutating form starting to grow larger before my very eyes. Just before I could understand what I was doing, I, without giving any warning to the dark warlock, started to slash the Star Sword's blade towards the sorcerer's direction again and another blade of electricity started to charge towards Univos Ixis at full power and speed. But before the energy blade could have a chance to collide with the sorcerer, I saw the attacks coming from both the SEGA heroes and the Sailor Scouts combining themselves with the electrical attack that I had created before their combined powers collided with Univos Ixis.

As I tried to once again keep my balance for when the combined attacks created a powerful explosion of light, I heard the voice of Hyper Knuckles shouting, "Man! Doesn't that guy know when to take 'Down Time'?! It seems that no matter what we do, he always comes back for more!"

"Tell me about it, Knux!" I heard Super Shadow respond to the super-powered echidna words, "That freak doesn't know when to give up does he?"

"Well, isn't there a way to get rid of him?!" Sailor Mercury said to the two Mobians as I turned and saw the expression on her face growing in fear.

"Well, we can't just...." I began to hear the voice of Sailor Neptune say before she was cut off by the echoing scream of Univos Ixis, who I saw break through the explosion of intense light as if it were nothing to him.

While trying to understand what was happening, I heard the huge mutating sorcerer start telling us (while laughing at a joke that only he seems to get), "Ha! Ha! Ha! Is that all you mortals could do?! That assault was only enough to cause me some small discomfort! If that's all you fools can do, then there's no reason for me to hold out your deaths any longer! But there's something that I need to do first. Hee! Hee! Hee!"

Along with those calm words that Univos Ixis had said to us, I also heard the voice of Turbo Tails saying to the sorcerer as I turned and saw the super-powered fox looking a him with an annoyed expression on his face, "Just exactly what do you mean by that, freak?!"

Before I realized what was happening, I saw the dark warlock appear out of nowhere right in front of Turbo Tails and grab the red fox by the throat with his normal hand which gave him no fair warning as he's squeezing the very life out of him. So I started to charging towards the sorcerer with the Star Sword clenched in my hands ready to slice the huge monster in two, as I heard the horrified gasps of breath coming from the Sailor Scout group. Just when I started charging at Univos Ixis's huge form, I saw Super Sonic charging towards the sorcerer with an angry look on his face as he joined me in the attack.

"Let go of my little buddy, you freak!" the golden hedgehog shouted to Ixis's form before I saw both Super Shadow and Hyper Knuckles joining the two of us in order to back us up.

"You heard what Sonic said, Ixis!" the silver hedgehog said to the sorcerer as I saw him gathering energy in order to do his Chaos Spear attack towards him.

"Let Tails go right now!" added the electric pink echidna as electricity was gathering all around his huge gloved fist.

"Or else!" I finished as I charged towards Ixis while readying the Star Sword for a slash attack toward the ugly sorcerer's face.

But just before the four of us were within Univos Ixis's range, I saw the wizard putting his free clawed-hand towards us and felt an invisible force coming from the claw which felt so strong that it made us freeze in place. I felt, at that moment, so stiff all over my body that I couldn't even feel any parts of my body as I tried to move them. As me and the three Chaos Emerald-powered Mobians were trapped within Ixis's invisible clutches, I saw the ugly sorcerer maintain his strong hold on Turbo Tails's throat with his normal hand while he turned and looked at us with an ugly smirk.

"What...are...you...planning to....do...to...my friend, freak?" Super Sonic said to Univos Ixis while his voice struggled against the force that the monstrous wizard is using.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Doesn't it seem obvious to you, rodent?" the sorcerer said to the golden hedgehog as I saw him shocking the two-tailed fox with dark electricity all around his body, "I'm going to extract the Chaos Emeralds that you four Mobians used in order to transform into your supreme forms so that I can get one step closer to gaining infinite power. Starting with this young fox boy here."

With those words said, I saw that Turbo Tails revert back to his small and regular form as a green Chaos Emerald appeared out of nowhere, and then he threw the young unconscious fox out towards the direction where the terrified Sailor Scouts were still frozen with fear. As soon as I saw Tails's unconscious body land near the ground where the Sailor Scout group was standing, Sailor Jupiter started running towards Ixis at an incredible speed. From the expression on her face, I knew that she wasn't pleased with what the sorcerer did to Tails.

"What you did to Tails was unforgivable, Ixis!" she said to Ixis as she began to get within the sorcerer's range before shouting one of her attacks, "Supreme Thunder Clash!"

"I'm with Lita one hundred percent on this one!" Sailor Venus said as she joined her attack with her own, "Crescent Beam Smash!"

When I saw powerful bolts of electricity jumping out of Jupiter's hand while being joined with the intense beam of light, I began to struggle against Univos Ixis's invisible grip, as I watched the combined attacks coming closer. Just when I was ready to take on the after flow of the shock which these attacks was about to send, Ixis extended his normal looking hand towards those attacks that were about to collide.

When I closed my eyes and prepared for the impact, Knuckles said to me with his adult voice, "I wouldn't worry about being hit with those two attacks if I were either of you guys, 'cause look!"

When I opened both of my eyes, I was suddenly horrified because I saw the two powerful attacks stop in their tracks. I saw the energies of the attacks begin to go right into the palm of Ixis's huge hand, as they both disappeared from sight.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Nice try, ladies!" the ugly sorcerer said to the two Sailor Scouts as I turned and saw the two of them, along with their friends, frozen with surprise and fear all over them, "but it would take a lot more than what you two just threw to defeat me. Oh, and by the way, I believe that these belong to you two. Hee! Hee! Hee!"

With those words said, I then turned my eyes toward the wizard and watched helplessly as Ixis pointed his normal shaped hand towards the two frozen Sailor Soldiers.

"Dark Reflection!" Ixis shouted as the energies within his hand began firing out and started to charge at both Jupiter and Venus.

I also noticed that the reflected attack was not only more powerful, but it was strong enough to wipe out an entire area city block. So, without even thinking about what I was doing, I started shouting out the two words that would allow me to use Shadow's special ability: "Chaos Control!"

Before I realized what was happening, I was warped through a tunnel between time and space, eventually finding myself right in front of the double blasts at the moment they were about to hit. Then, with the Star Sword still in my hands, I started to give the double assault a slash of its silver blade without knowing what I was doing.

_"What in the world am I doing?" _I thought to myself as I watched the double energy assaults absorbed into the Star Sword's blade. _"It's like I can't seem to be controlling my own actions and yet, it doesn't feel like someone was controlling me against my will. It's as if I did something like this before, but..."_

My thoughts were soon cut short for when Sailor Moon said to her friends, "Wow! Did you all see that?! Miguel was able to stop the attacks with just a slash from his sword!"

"He not only did that, he also absorbed the full force of the attacks into Star Sword's blade!" I heard Sailor Pluto saying to the leader of the Sailor Scouts as I turned and saw each of the Sailor Scouts looking at me with a surprised expression on her face. Even Tuxedo Mask looked at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"Now that is something that I find hard to believe!" the costumed male said. "A boy like him was able to harness the Star Sword in order to absorb both attacks with one stroke!"

"But how in the world did Miguel manage to get here on time for when he, Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow were trapped by Ixis?" I heard Neptune asked with a bit of concern as I turned towards her direction, noticing that she was holding Tails's unconscious body in her arms. "It's just not possible!"

Before I could hear anything else, I turned my attention back towards Univos Ixis, who was looking at me with a rather sly grin on his face. I then pointed the Star Sword's blade towards the huge sorcerer, hoping to give the Sailor Scouts the answer to their question.

"The technique I just used to escape Ixis's grip is called the Chaos Control," I said as I kept my eyes on Ixis, who kept his menacing grin pointed towards me, "It's a technique I learned so I could to warp through both time and space. However, now is not the time or the place to be talking about this. Right now, Ixis is giving me that evil looking grin on his ugly face."

All said and done, I prepared the Star Sword's blade by pointing it towards the wizard and readied myself for any attack that he might try to use. But to my surprise, Univos Ixis began laughing his head off loud enough for everyone in the entire planet to hear. While trying my best to ignore it loud laugh, I turned my attention back towards Super Sonic, Hyper Knuckles, and Super Shadow, who were still frozen in their places due to our previous attack.

"Now what's so funny, sorcerer?" I heard the voice of Sailor Uranus saying to the laughing dark wizard, "What's going on in that head of your's that's so funny?"

With the Sailor Scout's words finished, I saw Univos Ixis still grinning at all of us with a shark-like smile that didn't ever seem to falter away.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! I'll tell you what's so funny, Sailor Scout," the sorcerer responded with a now calm voice as he continued to give us his evil grin, "You see, the boy Miguel was able to use the Chaos Control technique that only the two rodent hedgehogs, Sonic and Shadow, knew which would allow them to escape my grasp. However..."

Before I could hear the rest of Ixis's evil speech, Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Hyper Knuckles suddenly started to scream in pain. The three remaining super-powered Mobians were now surrounded by dark electrical energy. And the huge clawed-hand of Univos Ixis was pointing in their direction. At that exact moment, I began to ready the Star Sword so I could launch an attack against the evil wizard.

"Stop hurting them this instant, sorcerer!" Sailor Mars said to Ixis, as I continued to keeping my focus on his huge ugly form.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Not to worry, young lady," Univos Ixis said to the Scout of Fire as his grinning face was directed towards the Chaos Emerald-powered SEGA heroes, "I'll release them as soon as I've obtain the very things I need to help me conquer this world."

As if to respond to any questions that either me or Sailor Scouts have in our minds, the mutated sorcerer started squeezing his huge claw of a hand and the dark electrical current that surrounded the three Mobians began to intensify. Watching helplessly as the three remaining Chaos Emerald-powered heroes were electrocuted, they soon started to lose consciousness and suddenly three green Chaos Emeralds, each one hovering above their unconscious bodies, appeared out of nowhere, as they began to revert back into their original forms. Then with a single wave of his hand, Ixis threw the three now unconscious Mobians towards me. But before the three bodies had a chance to land on the hard ground of the moon's surface, I put one of the hands holding onto the Star Sword's handle in front and, without knowing exactly what I was doing, started to use it, along with my mind, to lift the Mobians in mid air.

_"Whoa! Now what was that?!" _I thought to myself as I levitated the three unconscious Mobians to where the Sailor Scout group was and saw the huge mutating sorcerer, who was now holding onto four Chaos Emeralds. _"How was I able to get those guys telekinesis if I was not capable of doing it before back on my world?"_

As if to answer my question, I began to hear the low evil chuckle of Univos Ixis before he began speaking to me, "Hee! Hee! Hee! Very impressive, human. I must say, that even without the use of the Star Sword, you are the most powerful human that I've ever encountered. However, I'm afraid that even you alone armed with that weapon are still be no match for me once I absorb the rest of these four Chaos Emeralds that I've extracted from your friends' bodies."

"Not if the rest of us have anything to say about it, you giant freakazoid!" Sailor Moon said, while the rest of the Sailor Scouts prepared to launch an attack at him. "Don't forget that all of us are still powered by the Power Rings that Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow gave to us a while back!"

"Do you honestly believe that we are just going to let you get away with what you're doing?" Sailor Pluto said to the huge mutating warlock with a serious tone as she and the rest of the Sailor Scouts started to power-up and ready their attacks.

"I happen to agree with Pluto on this one!" Sailor Mercury said with the same tone of voice as the Keeper of Time. "If you want to conquer this world so badly, then you're going to fight all of us!"

Just before I had the chance to say anything to any of the super heroes, I heard the struggling groans from the four Mobians as they each began to wake up. Sonic was the first to raise up from his unconsciousness followed by Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow. When I saw the four mobians now fully awake, I began to hear Sonic say. "Ixis!" the blue hedgehog began to say as he struggled to keep himself up his feet, "Ya hear that?! These girls aren't planning on giving up just because you've gained those four Chaos Emeralds! And don't forget that Miguel still has the Star Sword in his possession!"

"That's for sure!" I heard Shadow say to the huge wizard, "Just because the four of us are reverted back into our previous forms doesn't mean that we can't fight you!"

"I doubt that even you could take on all of us!" Knuckles said in his normal voice while the red echidna got his huge white gloved fists ready, trying to stand on his own two feet.

"I'm with Knux on this one," Tails said as I saw the little fox trying to get on his feet, "If you want this world that badly, then you're going to have to fight all of us! So give it your best shot!"

"Guys! Don't act so foolish! You've just...." was all I could say to the four Mobians before Univos Ixis started laughing his head off to all of us. "Hee! Hee! Hee! Ha! Ha! All of you mortals are so foolish!" the huge mutating sorcerer said as he turned his ugly face towards us smiling, "Don't you all realize that now that I've acquired the four remaining Chaos Emeralds, I am able to use all of their powers to help me pull this entire planet into the Zone of Silence? Don't you all forget that I also have the power to do...this!!"

With that, the sorcerer began waving his normal hand towards our directions. Before I knew what was happening, I quickly turned my attention back towards the Sailors Scouts and the four SEGA heroes. Each of the Sailor Scouts' attacks became neutralized as spheres of energy vanished from in their hands.

"What the...! That horned-creep just stopped our attacks before we had a chance to launch them!" I heard Sailor Uranus say with frightful tone.

"How can that be possible!?" her cousin, Sailor Neptune asked in the same tone.

But before an answer could be given to her by either one of the Sailor Scouts or the four Mobians, Univos Ixis started levitating the four Chaos Emeralds that he extracted towards his body. Then, like he did with the three others that he possessed, I the sorcerer plunged the four Chaos Emeralds into his chest. With the four cosmic emeralds inside of his body, his entire huge form started to mutate again with his sharp spikes beginning to spark dark-colored electricity. I also heard the wizard start giving out his towering laughter again before beginning to speak to us in his most sinister voice.

"Hee! Hee! Ha! Ha! Ha! I did it!" he shouted with a bit of insanity. "I'm now close enough to claiming this world as my own as well as gain the infinite power that I need in order to conquer the entire cosmos! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Before I realized what was happening, I saw Ixis pointing his ugly mutating face towards me with an insane smirk on it. "What are you looking at, weirdo?" I asked the sorcerer while pointing the Star Sword's silver blade towards him.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Isn't it obvious about what I'm going to do, boy?" Univos Ixis answered while starting to lift up his clawed-hand towards the sky, gathering amounts of dark energy within it, "I'm going to erase you from this very plane of existence right now so that I can acquire the Star Sword so I can syphon the very power from within your body that I need to truly become unstoppable! Once that has been done, there won't be anybody standing in my way of universal domination! Now is the time to say goodbye to your so-called friends as you enter the netherworld!"

With those words finished, the evil mutating wizard threw the dark energy ball towards my direction as it whizzed through the air. Just when I was about to brace myself for the attack which was about to collide with me, a sphere of aqua blue energy collided together with the black one, causing the huge ball of dark energy to rebound to another direction. As Ixis's attack was thrown far from my direction and towards the farthest reaches of the moon's uninhabited surface, I turned around to see who exactly threw the blue sphere of energy. That is when I saw Sailor Neptune with her arm extending towards Ixis's direction.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Well, I must say that I am impressed, human," I heard the voice of Univos Ixis say to the Sailor Scout. "You were able to intersect my attack. But do you honestly believe that you would be able to stop me from achieving great and unstoppable power?"

"By myself, I couldn't stop you," Neptune responded with a determined look on her face, "But don't you forget that I'm not the only one who is determined to stop your evil from spreading all across the entire universe. Isn't that right, Uranus?"

"That's right, Neptune," her cousin responded with the same serious tone, "There's no way that we're going to let a big ugly creep like you get away with what you're doing! Even if it means we die trying!"

"You heard both Uranus and Neptune, Ixis!" Sailor Moon said as both her and Tuxedo Mask stood firmly next to each other as the other Sailor Scouts readied themselves for another assault. "We aren't going to let some nasty evil creep like you get away with this! Isn't that right everybody?"

"I agree, wholeheartedly!" said Tuxedo Mask, "What about the rest of you? Are you all willing to fight to the end just so that this world won't have to suffer at the hands of this tyrant?"

After hearing the rest of the Sailor Scouts along with the four SEGA heroes shout their own words of approval, I looked again at Univos Ixis, before hearing the blue hedgehog's voice.

"Now that's something I've been waiting for you girls to say!" said Sonic saying. "You heard what we said, Ixis! If you're going to conquer this world, you're going to have to fight us all!"

Just before Ixis could give out one of his loud echoing laughter of amusement, I suddenly caught myself telling the sorcerer, while pointing the Star Sword's blade at him with both hand gripping tightly on its handle.

"You heard my friends, you ugly freak of nature!" I shouted as I intensely kept focused on keeping the silver blade pointed at Ixis, "If you want this so-called 'great power' from within this body of mine so badly, then you're going to have to work for it like everyone else!"

After a quiet moment passed, I suddenly heard the towering form of the sorcerer start to laugh madly together with his steadily growing body.

"HA! HA! HA! You pathetic mortals are serious, are you?" Ixis said in a menacing calm voice while beginning to produce dark energy from within his now enormous human-like hand, "Well, if that's the case, then it would appear that I have no choice but to exterminate you mortals from this plane of existence! Prepare to meet your maker as I launch my most powerful attack: the Sphere of Desolation!"

After he said those words, I quickly saw Univos Ixis extend his entire arm with the human hand into the sky. Before I realized what was happening, the dark energy that the mutating sorcerer was holding grew instantly, going from a spark into becoming a huge sphere of black Chaos Energy big enough to be considered a hot air balloon. I saw the ball of dark power being held in his human hand like that of a pillow. Then a thought suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks when I realized what Ixis actually had planned.

"Are you insane, Ixis!?" I shouted to the wizard, "That's enough power for you to destroy an entire chunk of the planet! Then you wouldn't be able to get that 'Great Power' that you wanted so bad!"

"Oh, I'm not worried about that at all, Miguel," Univos Ixis said to me with an ugly grin on his mutated face, "This attack is only going to merely vaporize all of you to dust while the Star Sword itself remains untouched! Once I've gained that powerful weapon, I'll be able to evolve into the ultimate being of chaos, that no other being has ever seen! Ha! Ha! Ha! Soon, the entire known universe and all other universal planes will tremble with fear at the sound of my name! HA! HA! HA!"

"There's no way that we are going to allow that to happen, you freak!" said Shadow the Hedgehog to the sorcerer just before shouting the two words for one of his attacks, "Chaos Spear!"

As I saw the spears of yellow Chaos Energy starting to charge towards the huge sorcerer, they soon began to dissipate upon making contact with Ixis's huge mutated body. But before I could think about what could happen next, I saw Univos Ixis began to throw the huge sphere of dark Chaos Energy in our direction. As I kept watching the ball of evil energy continue to charge itself towards us, both Sailor Scouts and the SEGA heroes began shouting at each other, although the noise coming from the approaching attack made it impossible for me to hear. All I did at that moment was watch the ball of pure evil approaching us as time itself seemed to slowed down.

_"Is this really the end for all of us? For all of us and this universe?"_ I thought to myself with despair filling up my heart as I began to feel myself loosening my grip of the Star Sword's handle while keeping my eyes on the approaching black sphere, _"I mean, before Sonic and the guys reverted back into their original forms, the five of us combined with the powers of all the Sailor Scouts were not able to even put a scratch on him! Shadow's Chaos Spear attack was reduced to a mere spark! Isn't there someone, anyone for that matter, out there that can put an end to all of this madness?!"_

As if responding to my question, I suddenly felt my hands tightening their hold on the Star Sword's handle as I saw the blade beginning to glow with a silver light. I then found myself jumping up in the sky. The strange thing about what I did is that when I jumped, I found myself raising in the air towards the dark ball of Chaos Energy. As I heard the shouts from both the Sailor Scouts and the four Mobians yelling for me to get back down while still heading closer towards Ixis's attack, I began to swing the Star Sword's blade at the black sphere of energy with all of my strength. Just before I knew what was happening, I began to see the silver blade submerge itself into the sea of black energy and saw it begin to absorb the bits of Univos Ixis's attack into the weapon while entering its surface.

As the Star Sword continued to absorb all of the Chaos Energy from the sorcerer's attack, I was finally able to hear Sonic say to everyone, "Whoa, everybody! Did you all see what I just saw?! Miguel just swung that Star Sword at that huge ball of energy and is now absorbing it like it was nothing!"

Just then, as I saw the ball of dark Chaos Energy disappearing from sight, I heard the voice of the crazed sorcerer shouting at me angrily, "Impossible! A mere inexperienced boy like you shouldn't be able to stop my attack so easily let alone harness the Star Sword's awesome power! It's just not possible!"

As I found myself landing on the ground on my feet without knowing actually how I was able to do it, I soon turned to look at the Star Sword's glowing silver blade in a state amazement.

_"Whoa! Now that was something intense!" _I thought to myself, _"The Star Sword was able to absorb and gobble up Ixis's attack like a fat guy at an all-you-can-eat-buffet table! Now the question on my mind is where did all that energy that it absorbed go?"_

As soon as I had finished questioning myself, I soon found the answer when the red star on the Star Sword's blade began to glow with intense crimson light. Then, just before I knew what was happening, I was suddenly surrounded by a green aura of light from head to toe. That was when I had an incredible feeling from within my body, similar to the one I felt when I absorbed the fifty Power Rings. This feeling felt like a horrible pain down in my chest which caused me to drop the weapon, holding my chest as the same time.

As I tried my best to endure the pain, I began to hear Sonic say to me while using a rather worried tone in his voice, "Miguel, are you alright, man? What's wrong with you? Did you have a heart attack or something?"

"It must be all of that energy that he absorbed through the use of the Star Sword," I heard Shadow respond to the blue hedgehog's question with the same worried tone in his voice, "When Miguel used his weapon in order to neutralize the power of Ixis's attack, it must've absorbed the Chaos Energy within it as well."

"But look at how he's feeling, Shadow!" I heard the worried voice of Sailor Neptune saying to the black hedgehog. "He looks as if he were in pain with all of that power inside of him!"

Before I had time to think about what was happening to me or have a chance to speak, I suddenly started to hear someone calling out to me in a calm tone while falling onto my knees and dropping the Star Sword simultaneously. The mysterious voice sounded almost strong yet ancient.

**_"Young human," _**I heard the voice say as I began to struggling with the feel of cosmic energy flowing within my body, **_"You are a human that comes from a planet that is in the very middle of the entire cosmos. The very same planet that is in a universal plane where all other universes are born. _**

_**"When you had your first encounter with the powerful Chaos Emerald, it unlocked a part of you that knew what to do with its awesome ancient cosmic energies. The same part of you that also knew what to do with the mystical weapon that you know as the Star Sword, for use when the evil sorcerer unleashed his attacks upon you and your companions. Use the great weapon that you possess to unleash the great and ancient power that lies dormant within your body. Do this, for the Star Sword rightfully belongs to you and you alone. Save this universe from the dark sorcerer's evil and bring about peace to this plane of existence once again."**_

****As soon as this voice finished, I started to think to myself, _"Okay, now that was weird. First I'm starting to get a heart attack and now I'm starting to hear voices in my head. Maybe I'm beginning to lose it through all of this pain like Ixis did when he absorbed the Chaos Emeralds. Now what...?"_

Before I could finish the rest of my thoughts, I began to refocus my mind on trying to control the pain I had felt within my chest. The same great pain that was caused by the absorption of the Chaos Energy of the attack that Univos Ixis threw at all of us from before. While trying my best to contain the shooting pain that began to slither throughout my entire body, I heard the voice of Ixis chuckling at the same time, while he said to me, "Ha! Ha! Ha! What's the matter, boy? Can't you contain the great power that you've just absorbed with the Star Sword?" the wizard asked, with a tone of amusement in his voice, "It seems that your body just can't take it! Now it would just be a matter of time before you give into the great pain that you're feeling so that I may step in and syphon out the great power enabling me to rule the entire universe! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

As I continued to try to control the pain within my body, I began to hear the voice of the same person or being that had spoken to me earlier telling me in a more serious tone of voice than before.

**_"Young human, don't you dare listen to what this foolish sorcerer says to you. What you're feeling at this moment is your own true power trying to come up to the surface. That same power is the key to stopping this madness, and to stop the doorway leading into the Zone of Silence from getting any larger in order for it to consume the entire planet. Now, all you have to do is just let the incredible power that you have inside of your body go and unleash it towards Ixis. Release it now!"_**

****As soon as the voice finished its speech, I began to feel the pain within me becoming more worse than it did before. Before I could do anything to stop the pain that was enveloping inside of my body, a sudden burst of green energy began to slither onto the surface of my skin. That was when I started to hear the voices coming from both the SEGA characters and Sailor Scouts shouting with both amazement and fear.

"Guys, look what's happening to Miguel!" I heard Sailor Mars' voice saying, "He seems to be in pain with all that power he's absorbed!"

"I don't think that's the only thing that we should be concerned about, babe!" I heard the voice of Sonic replying, "Look at his skin! And his hair! It's starting to get a little larger than normal and it's turning green!"

"Sonic's right, everyone!" Shadow's voice responded, "That energy that he'd absorbed from Ixis's attack must've been too much for him to handle! Now he's mutating, just like Ixis!"

"But look!" I heard Sailor Mercury saying, "He's trying his best in order to keep his body from transforming into...who knows what!"

"Well, whatever is happening to Miguel," Sailor Pluto said, "I'm sensing a great power coming from within his body, trying to claw its way up to the surface! But Miguel wouldn't let himself to...!"

Before I could hear the final words come out of Pluto's mouth, the roar of Univos Ixis's voice suddenly appeared as he spoke, "Hee! Hee! Hee! Ha! Ha! Ha! This little charade is meaningless to me! Whatever that boy thinks he's doing, it's just a waste of time! Now is the time for me to strip him of all that power and make it my own!"

After I heard the wizard said those words, I soon saw him begin to gather dark energy from within his human hand. Before I had a chance to respond to his actions, the pain within my chest suddenly re-immersed and I started to resist it again as best as I could. Just as I was about to give into the powerful sensation, I heard the same voice inside of my mind saying to me once more with the same tone that it used before.

**_"Young human, grab onto the Star Sword and recite the words that I speak through your mind!"_**

_"Just what exactly is going to happen to me as soon as I finish chanting those words?" _I finally asked the voice while dealing with the pain that I'm going through while listening to Ixis laughing madly.

**_"It will enable you to use the sword in order to harness the powers of the Chaos Emeralds so that you can transform into your most supreme form and release the power that has been lying dormant within your body," _**answered the voice as it echoed throughout my mind. **_"Now grab onto the Star Sword and chant the words that I'm saying in your mind so that you can claim your rightful power."_**

****Before I had a chance to protest, I heard the voices coming from both groups, both the Sailor Scouts and SEGA heroes, shouting for me to get out of the way. When I looked back towards Ixis, I saw the mutated warlock gathering another portion of dark Chaos Energy within his large human hand. As Univos Ixis was readying to launch another powerful sphere of dark energy, I began to use my right hand in order to reach for the Star Sword despite the pain that I felt within my body. As soon as my hand made contact with the sword's handle, I began to hear the same voice in my mind saying to me with a more omnipotent tone in its voice:

**_"Now young human, raise the sword to the sky with your hand and repeat the words that I recite to you in your mind out loud," _**the voice said, as I did as it told me to do before it began to chant something that sounded like the words to a spell. **_"You who crosses between light and darkness."_**

****"You..." I said out loud while trying my best to recite through the pain of trying to keep the Star Sword's silver blade up in the air, "You who crosses...between light and...darkness!"

**_"You, who's body is as bright as silver,"_** the mysterious voice continued with another sentences of words.

"You who's body is as bright as....silver!" I repeated as I spoke out loud as I continued to endure the pain that I was feeling, maintaining the mystic weapon balanced in the air.

**_"Use your infinite power to call upon the powers of Chaos to me," _**the voice added.

"Use your infinite power to....call upon the powers...of Chaos to me!" I said out loud as I began to see a shining silver aura beginning to surround my body from head to toe, immediately ridding me of the pain that I was feeling.

Before I could hear what words the mysterious voice in my mind was about to chant next, I began to turn my attention back towards Univos Ixis, who was looking at me with a hateful look on his face before he began to shout at me with the sphere of powerfully dark Chaos Energy, now fully charged in his human-like hand.

"What are you doing, human?! What are the words that you've just chanted in order to summon this powerful force that I'm feeling?! I'll stop you from reciting the rest of the remaining words by destroying your earthly body!! Once and for all!!"

As soon as Ixis finished shouting, I began to hear the sounds of thunder crashing into the ground before hearing the voices of both the Sailor Scouts and the SEGA heroes shouting numerous comments about the scene that was happening. However, the sounds of lightning colliding with the very moon made it impossible for me to hear. But that didn't stop the voice from reciting the rest of the words to me through my mind.

**_"Human! Recite the last words to the chant that I say to you: Chaos! Surrender yourself to me and become one with my power! One with my body! And obey my commands!"_**

****Before I could telepathically respond to the mysterious voice that spoke inside my mind, I began to recite the last words of the chant, as my strength began to come back to me.

"Chaos! Surrender yourself to me and become one with my power! One with my body! And obey my commands!"

As soon as I recited those words, I began to feel a powerful surge of energy flowing within me. Before I could even think about what was happening, I saw a bright silver light begin engulfing my entire body from head to toe. While becoming surrounded by the silver-colored light, I ignored the enraged voice of Univos Ixis and started to concentrate more on trying to harness the energy that was bursting from within me. I wasn't even able to hear the voices coming from neither the Sailor Scouts nor the SEGA heroes, as my vision become blocked by a light curtain of silver radiance.

**_"Now that you've finally harnessed the power of the Star Sword, human," _**said the ancient voice as it began to fade from my mind, **_"use the Chaos Energy that you've summoned to transform into your most supreme form. Now good luck and may our paths cross again someday, master."_**

****As soon as the mysterious voice disappeared from my mind, I began to see the silver light fade away Univos Ixis, with a huge dark sphere of Chaos Energy was strong enough to wipe out the moon. But that wasn't the only thing that I had noticed. The look on Ixis's face was a mixed expression of both fear and insanity on it as he held the giant sphere of energy in his inhuman hand. That was when he began to say to me with a surprised and angry tone in his voice, "You've transformed, human!! And now you've gained even greater power!! How is that even possible!?"

Before I could have a chance to respond to the evil mutating sorcerer's words, the Sailor Scouts and the SEGA heroes began talking amongst themselves.

"Everybody, look at Miguel! He has completely transformed!" I heard Sailor Uranus say.

"I'll say! Miguel now looks stronger than he was before!" Sonic responded as I saw the surprised expressions on each and every faces. "And look at his hair! It's spiky and green!"

With those words, I released the grip from my left hand from the Star Sword's handle and began looking at myself. I noticed that the muscles on my arms were a bit bigger than before. I also noticed that my skin lighter than before. And just when I was about to turn my attention back towards the entire group of heroes to say something about my appearance, Ixis began shouting towards me with a tone of insanity in it, laughing manically.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Ha! Ha! Well, it doesn't matter!! No matter how much you have transformed or how much power you have gained, I will still be able to conquer this world with the power that has finally emerged from your body!! Now prepare to die!!"

As soon as I heard the mad sorcerer finish his speech, saw him start to throw that huge sphere of dark energy at me with all his might. Just then, without realizing what I was doing, I started to fly though the air. In fact, I felt as though I was being levitated in the air by a strong invisible force that carried me. Suddenly, I began to swing the sword's glowing silver blade towards the giant ball of evil energy and then sliced it in two.

Just as I saw the energy contained in the now shrinking ball of dark Chaos Energy being absorbed by the Star Sword's blade, the dark pulsing sparks went through my now-transformed arm and into my body. But what I felt from the energy wasn't something horrible, but actually soothing. It was as if the dark energy that I felt was transforming from being a harmful and destructive force to a peaceful and gentle one. As I was feeling curious about what happened, I heard the voice of Shadow the Hedgehog surprisingly say.

"Incredible! Miguel's just absorbed Ixis's attack as if it were nothing! Not only that but I could feel that the energy he just absorbed went from being negative energy to positive energy!"

"Are you serious, Shadow?!" I heard Sailor Jupiter ask the black hedgehog with a surprised tone in her voice.

"I'm afraid that Shadow is being serious about this, Jupiter!" I heard Sailor Mars responding to her friend's question with a tone of amazement in her voice. "What I'm feeling from Miguel is an energy that is even beyond that of Serena's Silver Imperium Crystal! Not only that, but..!"

That was when I heard the voice of Sailor Pluto saying, "But the power that I'm feeling is not only strong, but ancient as well! More ancient than the powers of the Silver Imperium Crystal itself!!"

Before I could have a chance to respond to the words about my transformation, I quickly realized where I was and turned my full attention back towards Ixis. That was when I finally realized that the wormhole the mutating sorcerer had created got bigger than it was before. I also realized that I was right in front of the sorcerer who was now levitating, with all the great powers of the Chaos Emerald assisting him. When he was facing my direction in the sky, Ixis began to laugh softly. Then his laughter grew into a roar before he calmed and spoke to me while surrounding himself with a dark aura.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Ha! Ha! Ha! I honestly didn't expect that it would come down to this! I guess now it's time to decide which of us is fit to use the awesome powers of both the Chaos Emeralds and the Star Sword as well as the 'great power' from within you! I've sensed that you were not able to fully harness its true force! However, that fact didn't stop you from transforming into your most supreme form!! Now prepare yourself, human! This battle of ours will determine the fate not only this universe but all other universal planes as well! Are you up to accept this challenge, boy?! Hee! Hee! Hee!"

As if responding to his question, I suddenly saw my entire body once again being surrounded by an aura of silver light as I began to say to him in a more mature adult tone, "Well, if that's the case, I suppose that I have no choice in the matter. Very well, the two of us will battle to determine which of us is worthy of this so-called 'great power' that you speak of. As my friend Sonic puts it, 'Let's do it to it!' "

With those words said and done, the battle between Univos and I, the battle that would decide the fates of many other worlds, began.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

As the two of us continued to hover silently right near the dimensional gate way that leads to the Zone of Silence, I began to think to myself on what I just said.

_"Just who's voice did I just use? I sounded almost like fully grown adult in his mid-thirties! Well, I guess that's one of many signs that I've transformed into my own Chaos Form. Now, all I got to do is to take care of that mutated sorcerer!"_

As I finished my thought, I quickly turned my full attention towards Univos Ixis and saw him beginning to charge up his human-like hand with a huge amount of dark Chaos Energy. Before I could react to what the sorcerer was doing, he instantly began to shoot the energy in the form of a black sphere. Then, the ball of dark energy divided into several other small spheres as they charged towards my direction.

Just before either of the spheres could have a chance to collide with their target, I began to shout out the name of Shadow's special ability, "Chaos Control!"

Before I knew what was happening, emerald light surrounded the area that I was in and small spheres of dark energy stopped in their tracks without making any movement. That was when I finally realized that I had instantly stopped time itself using Chaos Control. I looked around and saw that neither the tiny shooting spheres of energy or Ixis himself moved even an inch as I began to hover around the sky of the motionless world that I had entered. As I moved through the air towards Ixis, I began to think to myself while still in surprise of what I just did.

_"Whoa! Now this is intense! I can't believe that I was able to stop time using the Chaos Control and very easily, I might add! This is the most extraordinary thing that I've ever seen and done. Now I could use this to my advantage. If I attack Ixis while he's frozen still in time like this, then the attack that he would feel would be much more devastating than it would here in this time frozen world. I guess that there's only one way to find out."_

"Chaos Burst!" I shouted with my adult sounding voice as I stuck my hand out towards the mutated sorcerer and created a powerful burst of white light from within my palm that struck Ixis on the chest.

When the effects of the Chaos Control finally wore off, I saw the huge form of Ixis burning with powerful flames of white fire. I heard the sorcerer scream in pain as soon as the time-freezing effect of the Chaos Control wore off. As soon as Ixis finally managed to extinguish the flames that I've created, I saw the sorcerer turning his insane gaze towards me and snarled before he began shouting to me.

"You'll pay for that, human! How dare you damage me with that sneak attack of yours! Now you'll see my true power as I deliver a serious blow to your body and then you'll get my point! Now take this!! Dark Crystal Spears!!"

As soon as Ixis said those words, I suddenly saw a barrage of what appears to be crystal-like spears charging towards me with sharp points ready to pierce through my body. Just when the sharp spears of crystal were about to collide on target, I started concentrating and before I knew what was happening, a field of silver energy appeared in front of me, surrounding me with its protective force as it took the force of the attack. But before I had the chance to form a strategic way to fight back, I began to see Univos Ixis flying towards me at full speed with his claw-like hand. I also noticed that the energy field that was protecting me was gone, leaving him to attack me directly. But just before I could react, the sorcerer's claw grabbed me on my right arm and threw me right to the ground with incredible strength. As I tried my best to recover from the attack, I saw Univos Ixis diving towards where I lay. However, I was able to avoid the full impact of the attack by using shouting, "Chaos Control!"

Before the sorcerer had a chance to collide with my body, I began to see the time freezing effects of the Chaos Control starting to take hold of their surroundings. Recovering from the effects of the attack that Ixis gave me earlier, I started to pick myself from the floor and move away from the sorcerer as fast as I could. But, just before I had the chance to launch another one of my Chaos Burst attacks at him, I started to feel the area around me begin to become misshapen, like it was about to fall apart and collapse upon itself. Then a black hole, almost like a rip through time and space, began to appear out of nowhere and started to pull in air inside of its mouth. However, I was able to escape its clutches by cancelling out the effects of the Chaos Control using my mind. When time around my very being started again, I began to hear a small chuckle coming from Ixis just before I turned and saw an evil-looking smile on his ugly face.

"What's so funny to you, Ixis? Have you finally lost it?" I spoke to the sorcerer with my adult sounding voice as I prepared myself for another one of his own attacks.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Not really, human!" Univos Ixis answered with a calm menacing tone in his voice. "I just can't believe that you almost fell prey to my trap that I've set for you for when you've attempted to use Shadow the Hedgehog's Chaos Control technique! Do you honestly believe that you could get me with the same trick twice? Especially while using a technique that I'm so familiar with since I've possessed that black rodent's body.

"You see, I knew that you would be able to escape my obvious assault using the Chaos Control. So, I was able to place a little trap for when you used the time-freezing effects of that technique. Now the next time you dare to try that technique on me again, you won't be so fortunate to escape the black hole. Now prepare to die!!"

As soon as he finished his explanation, I began to see the dark warlock beginning to charge at me again like a jet with his sharp claw ready to stab at my body. Just before he could collide on target, I immediately flew up into the air again just as I did before for when Ixis launched his powerful attack at us. When I was finally able to stay in mid-air, I suddenly saw a burst of dark energy appearing out of nowhere that exploded with intense strength and magnitude like a grenade. When I was finally able to avoid the attack, a beam of intense energy and power swooped past me, just barely missing me in the leg.

_"Great, now what am I going to do?"_ I thought to myself as I dodged a sudden barrage of dark energy spheres that appeared out of nowhere and started to fire themselves towards me. _"I can't use the Chaos Control, since Ixis has now made it impossible for me to use. Wait a minute! Just because I can't use the time freezing affects of the Chaos Control doesn't mean I can't use the warping capabilities. Well, let's hope that it's enough."_

I soon began to concentrate more on trying to avoid Univos Ixis's attacks. While doing so, I soon began to notice the huge wormhole in the Zone of Silence beginning to grow larger than it was before. Before I could react to what was happening, the mutating sorcerer said to me while making himself appear right in front of me, "Now is the time to end this little tussle of ours, boy!" Ixis said to me as he began to raise his human-like hand towards me before making a spear of darkness appearing out of it. "Soon, you and all of this planet will soon know the meaning of fear once I pull this world into the Zone of Silence with the almighty power that I will soon gain! Now die!! Dark Spear!!"

Just before Ixis could set the chance to impale me with the solid energy spear to my body, I immediately shouted, "Chaos Control!"

Before I knew what was happening, I was traveling through the tunnel of emerald-colored light and appeared at my desired destination: right behind Ixis's back. When the sorcerer turned his back towards me, I started to turn my hand into a fist and threw it at his face with all of my strength. As soon as the Univos Ixis was as far from me as possible, I began to grin a bit at what I had just accomplished just now.

"That's for throwing me right into the ground, Ixis!" I said to the sorcerer with my adult sounding voice as I began to prepare myself for a counter attack. "Oh, and in case you were wondering, that trap of yours only effects me for when I'm using the time freezing affects of the Chaos Control. But that doesn't stop me from using its warping capabilities!"

But as soon as I finished speaking, I heard the mutating wizard start to give off a soft laughter at first. Then he began to laugh a bit louder before he stopped in order to say to me, "Hee! Hee! Ha! Ha! Ha! Good hit, lad! I must say, that I'm impressed that your were able to find a way to get out of my trap's clutches while still using the Chaos Control to your advantage. But your mere wits alone won't save you or your friends from the tortures that I have in store for you once this world is pulled into my realm! Now take this!"

With that, Ixis suddenly threw what appears to a ball of dark energy towards me at an incredibly high speed. But just before the sphere could have a chance to hit its mark, I began to think to myself these two words, _"Chaos Control!"_

I was then traveling once again through the green tunnel of light and found myself right behind the sorcerer's back. As soon as Univos Ixis turned around and faced me, I immediately started to extend my hand towards the sorcerer and shouted, "Chaos Burst!"

With those words shouted from my mouth, a burst of silver-colored energy appeared from within the palm of my hand and struck Ixis with its intense force. The mutated wizard began to scream in pain as he floated away from me in the sky while being surrounded with intense silver flames. As soon he put out the silver embers that surrounded his body, Ixis began to snarl at me as he began to say to me with a hint of hatred in his voice.

"(Grrrrrrrr!) You're really starting to test my patience, human! Now you will see the full extent of what I could do for when any foolish being that tries to defy me!"

As soon as he said those words, Ixis began to once again fly towards me at full speed. But before I could move or warp using the Chaos Control, I soon felt a hand grabbing the muscle of my right arm while getting a tight grip on it as well. That was when I was once again face to face with the mad sorcerer, who I realized was the one using his human hand to get a tight grip on my arm.

"Just what in the world are you doing, Ixis?" I asked the insane looking wizard while keeping a calm tone in my adult sounding voice.

"I'm going to pull the two of us to a place where I have limitless power, boy!" Univos Ixis answered as his angry looking face began to transform into an insane smile. "Now prepare yourself to go into a place that is beyond your imagination!"

With those words said and done, the sorcerer began to pull harder on my arm and began to drag me into the huge dimensional hole in space that he created. The two of us flew at an incredible speed away from the moon's surface and headed straight for the black hole to the dimension that Ixis calls his domain. Just when the two of us were about to go through the huge black hole, without thinking about it, I began to gather a green sphere of energy from within my hand and started to throw it towards his face. As soon as the energy ball collided with Ixis's ugly face, the sorcerer loosen his grip on my arm and put his human hand on his face. While I saw the huge mutate wizard trying his best to subdue the pain that he was feeling, I started to fly away from the fiend and headed back towards the moon without caring about why I was able to breath or why my head didn't blow up like a balloon and explode.

However, all of a sudden, I had a disturbing feeling from within my body. When I turned to what was causing me to have the terrible feeling, I saw Ixis beginning to absorb the negative power that came out from within the portal. That was when I began to gather a large amount of green Chaos Energy from within my hands and began to shout out two words while aiming both of my open hands towards Ixis, "Chaos Beam!"

As soon as I shouted those two words, a beam of green energy shooting out from within my hands fired itself towards the huge mutating sorcerer. When the heavy beam of energy collided with the sorcerer, it created an explosion that was so intense, that it almost made me wish that I brought a pair of sunglasses with me so that I could see what was happening. But as soon as the light from the explosion finally cleared, I thought that everything was over and now I was able to rest. Boy, was I wrong for when the brilliance of silver light finally faded.

What I saw was the huge and mutate like sorcerer, still floating near the portal he created across space, a bit shaken torn up but didn't look like he was through yet.

_"Damn! All that power I've put into that attack and I was only able to deliver that much damage?"_ I thought to myself as I continued to carefully watch Univos Ixis breathing in air. _ "What am I going to do?! It's like..!!"_

Before I could finish the thought, I suddenly saw Ixis raising his hands into the airless space that we were in and began to shout out, "Dark Star Swarm!!"

As soon as he shouted those words, I was soon being surrounded by a swarm of what appears to be dark sparkling star-like projectiles all around my body. Luckily, I was able to put up a defensive silver-colored energy field around myself so that I wouldn't be scratched or seriously injured by the attacks. However, that didn't stop the small projectiles from giving me bruises that they delivered to me. As soon swarming barrage stopped their assault, I soon began to look towards the sorcerer with his grin still on his ugly face.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Do you honestly believe that you could defeat me that easily?" asked the sorcerer with a smug grin on his face. "Don't forget that I still have the power of seven Chaos Emeralds and the power of the Zone of Silence to give me the strength that I need in order to defeat you to claim your power! You might be the strongest being in the universe right now, but sooner or later that power of yours will start to dissipate from your body and as soon as that happens, I will be able to gain the upper hand and fatally strike you with one attack!

"As for what to do in the meantime, I'll just keep on my assault by hitting your aura with another one of these....Dark Star Swarm!!"

As soon as Ixis shouted those words again, another barrage of the small dark star projectiles began to swarm all around my body like little locusts. Like I did before, I began to rise the aura of silver energy all around my body again and took the impact that the small star-like bullets delivered to me. While enduring the assault, I began to think to myself with a bit of annoyance in my mind's voice.

_"Great! Now that the Halloween freak show knows what to do and has me in this barrage of killing energy locusts, I'm a sitting duck! There's no way that I could keep the aura up for long unless that I plan to drain myself of some of my energy! There's got to be some way to stop this attack! But what? I can't seem to have an opening to start an attack. Unless..."_

That was when I began to start concentrating on making a huge barrage of meteorites appear out of nowhere. Just as soon as the thought hit my mind, I saw a huge swarm of flaming meteorites come out of the deepest recesses of space and charge themselves towards Univos Ixis. When the huge fiery projectiles collided themselves with the huge mutated sorcerer, a huge explosion was created with great light and intensity. The power of the blast was so strong that it caused me to float away from it as fast as possible. When I was a far enough distance away from the blast, I began to ready myself for the reappearance of Ixis, knowing full well that the fight wasn't over yet.

_"Whoa! I can't believe that I was able to do that!"_ I thought to myself as I watched the huge cloud of smoke beginning to dissipate. _"With just a single thought, I was able to summon a huge swarm of flaming meteorites to attack Ixis! I guess I must be more powerful than I thought. But I'd better save that thought for after I've defeated the Halloween reject."_

With that thought done, I began to see the huge mutated wizard emerge from the cloud of smoke made by the powerful assault I unleashed upon him. But as soon as he fully appeared, I saw that he was not in the best shape that I would have expected him to be in after receiving a direct attack from the huge meteor rocks. His entire body was burnt a bit from the flames that the flying space rocks emitted. The huge spikes on his shoulders and back were nearly broken off from my huge attack that collided with their target.

_"Damn! I don't believe it!"_ I thought to myself as I watched the dark wizard beginning to approach me. _"That attack that just unleashed towards Ixis is powerful enough to destroy entire cities! And yet, here he is flying towards me with a vengeful look a his face, about to do something that's so nasty that I don't even want to think about it. Then again, he's probably too weak to do anything."_

As soon as Ixis was about twenty feet away from getting closer to me, he looked at me with a menacing look on his face along with a laughter that made almost him look insane.

"What are you laughing about now, freak?" I said to the huge mutating wizard with my voice still sounding like that of an adult. "Have you finally decided that you are no match for me?"

"Hee! Hee! Hee! You must have mistaken me for someone who gives into defeat, mortal," Univos Ixis responded with a soft menacing chuckle as he struggled to breathe in air into his lungs. "Do you really think that I would give up on trying to obtain the power that I've worked so hard to gain? Because, if you believe that, I would say that you're about to meet your maker in the beyond as I give myself a second chance at defeating you!"

As I was puzzled at the wizard's words, I began to say to him, "What do you mean by that, Ixis?"

"Hee! Hee! Hee! What I mean by my words is...This!!" with that said and done, I began to see the wizard raising his arm straight upward while shouting, "Time Reversal!!"

With those words shouted throughout the vastness of space, I suddenly saw a glowing green light surrounding me with its brilliance. I also saw one of the most unusual things I have ever seen. Ixis began to move away from me at an nice even pace. The strange thing about it was that he was moving exactly the same way he did when he tried to fly up towards me. His entire mutated form began to become engulfed with gray smoke as the huge meteors began to reappear before my eyes.

_"Why that cowardly wizard! He's controlling time itself!" _I thought to myself as I continued to watch the scene in front of me reversing itself. _"He's making it so that he will be able to recover from the injuries that I've given him in order to gain the advantage! But what in the world is he trying to do by...?"_

Before I had a chance to finish my thoughts, I saw the meteors being reversed back to the place where I summoned them from. As soon as the green light around me began to fade away, I soon saw the meteors beginning to charge towards him like I saw them doing before. Before I could figure out what strategy Ixis was planning while the herd of meteors nearly collided towards him with, the sorcerer began to shout out as he chuckled, "Hee! Hee! Hee! Dark Reflection!!"

Later, I figured out his plan of attack. Just before I could react to the sorcerer's actions, the flaming meteors that were charging towards him were being caught by a dark coating of energy around Ixis's huge form. Then, the huge fiery space rocks started being redirected right back towards my direction. As they charged themselves towards me at a great speed, I prepared myself to take on the full impact on what the huge flaming rocks were about to deliver.

Then, when the whole swarm of meteors finally reached their destination, I felt the tremendous force of my own summoned attack collide against my body which was still engulfed by the silver aura. The impact I felt from this redirected attack was so strong that, it felt like a gang of teenagers were beating me up with their bare fists, despite the protection the silver aura around my body provided me with. Luckily, the aura was able to prevent the fires from burning straight onto my body with their intense flames. But it didn't prevent the great heat they emitted surrounding my body like a boiling pan.

_"Damn! That was too hot and intense!" _I thought to myself as I panted for air from within the depths of space, while trying to cool myself off at the same time after the assault. _"That horned freak was able to deflect my own assault before it was able to even reach him! And the worse part of it is that he was able to direct it towards me instead!"_

Just then, I saw the aura around my body beginning to fade as the smoke around me started to clear. That was when I heard Ixis laughing sinisterly as he said to me, "Hee! Hee! Hee! Surprised you a bit didn't it, boy? Well, in case you are a bit slow on the out take, I'll tell you. You see, I've reversed the time around our very beings, and I was able to not only restore myself, but to reflect your attack right back at you so that you could feel the pain that I've endured! But, judging by the way that you were able to withstand the full assault, I'd say that you managed to hold out. I just can't say the same for your protective field. Hee! Hee!"

When the sorcerer said those words, I immediately began to gather all of the energy within my body and began to raise the silver aura up around my body back to full strength. When I turned my attention back towards Ixis, I saw him giving me an ugly smile on his mutated face before he began to saying to me.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! I must say that I'm indeed impressed that you were able to gather enough power for you protective field, human," Ixis said. "But I'm done fooling around with the likes of you and your so-called friends! It's time I put you in your place and plunge this world into the Zone of Silence and gain the great power from you! Watch as I plunge myself into the black hole to gain control of the earth and become even more powerful!! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

With those words said and done, I saw Univos Ixis charging himself towards the huge planet-sized portal that he had created. I began to give chase to the sorcerer, but he was just to fast for me to follow.

_"It must be because of the extra energy that I've used in order to put my protective field back up," _I thought to myself as I watched the sorcerer get even farther from me. _"Just what am I suppose to do now? I wish that I had a Power Ring to..."_

As if thinking about it, would to bring it to me, a fresh shining golden Power Ring suddenly appeared right in front of me while I was still in hot pursuit of Ixis. Then, without even thinking about it, I soon found myself touching it with my hand, absorbing its great energy into my body. Refreshed with brand new strength and power, I started catching up with Ixis. However, I was too late. Just before I was twenty feet within range, I saw the sorcerer diving right into the black hole just before I could even reach him.

When I finally stopped myself from flying in space, all I did at that moment was hover and watch. A moment later, I soon began to feel a terrible power coming from within the black hole near Earth. That was when I started to see something emerging from within the portal that Ixis created using his evil magic and cosmic power from the Chaos Emeralds.

What I saw was an enlarged version of Univos Ixis's mutated form emerging from the black hole from within blackness of space. He was so huge that he was even bigger than the entire planet. However, his lower body seemed to have fused with the portal that his waist and feet once were. His own face still remained ugly and intact. The only difference that I did see in the sorcerer's face was the huge black horn on his forehead that contained the seven green (now darkened) Chaos Emeralds on it.

Before I could to react, I saw the impossibly giant Univos Ixis beginning to reach out for the blue green planet with both his normal and clawed hands. That was when I started to fly up towards the humongous sorcerer at an incredible speed throughout space. When I finally got in front of Ixis's enormous form, I was right near the earth's atmosphere and face to face with the huge sorcerer himself. Despite having stopped the giant wizard's approaching form from grabbing onto the blue planet, I began to hear his booming voice saying to me while staring down at me.

"HEE! HEE! HEE! WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU ATTEMPTING TO DO, BOY?!" Ixis said to me as his evil ugly face staring at me. "DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT YOU DON'T HAVE A PRAYER AGAINST TRYING TO STOP ME IN MY CURRENT FORM? EVEN WITH YOUR CURRENT POWER LEVEL, THERE'S NO WAY FOR YOU TO STOP ME FROM ACHIEVING MY GOAL!"

"You think that by growing into an enormous monster that you can get away with what your doing?!" I said to Ixis as my adult voice sounded very serious while I pulled the Star Sword out of its resting place. "I won't allow you to pull this world into your dimension so that you can do whatever you please with it! So, you're going to have to fight me in order to get it!"

"HEE! HEE! HEE! HA! HA! YOUR BRAVO AMUSES ME, MIGUEL!" Univos Ixis replied with a menacing tone in his huge booming voice. "YOU WOULD DARE TO FIGHT ME EVEN THOUGH YOU KNOW THAT THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NO CHANCE OF YOUR WINNING! EVEN WITH THAT STAR SWORD OF YOURS, YOU STILL DON'T HAVE A CHANCE OF WINNING AGAINST ME! IF FIGHTING YOU ALLOWS ME TO GAIN THE AWESOME POWER THAT YOU POSSESS, THEN SO BE IT! HA! HA! HA! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THE FIGHT OF YOUR LIFE!"

With all said and done, I saw the enormous sorcerer advance himself towards me and throw his huge claw towards me.

_"Chaos Control!" _I quickly thought as I warped out of path of the Ixis' claw, finding myself now above the sorcerer's head.

_"Whoa! Now that was a close one!" _I frantically thought as I saw Ixis' huge form scanning the area for me. _"If I was too slow to pick up on that a moment later, things would've been a bit nasty for me. Now, the only thing on my mind is how I'm going to be able to beat something as big as Ixis? There's got to be some way for me to..."_

My thoughts were soon cut short when I saw Ixis' large face looking right in front of me as he was saying to me, "HEE! HEE! HEE! HEE! YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO EVADE ME BY SIMPLY WARPING WITH THE CHAOS CONTROL? NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO FEEL MY WRATH! DARK THUNDER!!"

As soon as he shouted those words, a stream of what appeared to be lightning streams of dark electricity started to surround me. Fortunately for me, the aura that surrounded my entire body was able to protect me from the electrical assault's paralyzing affect, but didn't stop them from delivering heavy blows to the force field as well as my body. When the assault finally ceased, I began to breathe in very heavily trying to regain my strength.

Then I saw the grinning face of Ixis stare back at me saying with his giant voice, "YOU'RE QUITE THE RESILIENT HUMAN AREN'T YOU, MIGUEL? BUT THAT VERY STRENGTH ALONE ISN'T ENOUGH TO WITHSTAND MY MYSTICAL MIGHT. DESPITE HAVING TO HARNESS SOME OF THE STAR SWORD'S SECRETS FOR YOURSELF, YOU ARE STILL NO MATCH FOR ME!"

"Well I hate to burst your bubble, Ixis but I'm not going to give into your words that easily," I said to Ixis while pointing the Star Sword's blade towards his direction. "So you could blow all of the hot air that you want, but you won't get to me! So come and get me!"

"HEE! HEE! HEE! AS YOU WISH, MORTAL!" Univos Ixis said to me as he began to reach his enormous hands out towards me. "IF GETTING THROUGH YOU ALLOW ME TO GAIN THE ULTIMATE POWER THAT I'VE BEEN WANTING TO OBTAIN, THEN SO BE IT! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER IN THE NEXT WORLD, BOY!!"

With that said, the giant sorcerer's hands, both human and clawed, started reaching out towards me. Right before those hands had the chance to touch me, they suddenly stopped advancing when a bright shining light appeared right in front of me. Before I could react to what was happening, I began to hear the voice of the mysterious visitor say to me with in its omnipotent voice.

**_"Human, there is a way that you could still win this battle,"_** the ancient being said to me in my mind. **_"There's an ancient magic spell that could help you, 'turn things around,' as you modern humans would put it. My companions and I are going to release a part of you that knows a spell that is far too powerful and dangerous to ever be used. You could level entire cities with it, but you could also choose to annihilate an entire planet. All you have to do is chant the words while holding onto the Star Sword and the rest will then be up to you."_**

_"Whoa! Hold up!" _I thought (in response to this mysterious beings voice telepathically.) _ "Are you trying to tell me that you're going to give me the ability to destroy Ixis?! Now that's just too intense! But then again, I guess that I have no other opinions at this point. So, all I have to do is chant the words that appear in my mind and Ixis will go ka-bang?"_

**_"Well yes, that is one way of putting it, young human" _**the ancient voice said to me. **_"As soon as I depart from your mind, you will be able to harness that ability to vanquish the sorcerer from existence. Now, we must part ways so that one day the two of us can meet again under different circumstances. You have a bright future ahead of you, young human." _**

_"Whoa, now wait a second!" _I asked telepathically. _"Are telling me that you can see into the future?"_

**_"That's correct, young one," _**the mysterious visitor responded. **_"If you're wondering about it, the only thing that I can only tell you is that you're going to spend your future with a lovely young woman. Sadly, the one that I see in your future is not Michelle, but a young woman who's from a world that is outside of yours. You'll see when the time comes. You just have to be patient. In the meantime, perform your sworn duty to defend the lives of this and any other planet that Ixis is planning to enslave and save those that you care about the most. Good luck."_**

****The voice disappeared, and I began to see the white light that once surrounded me with its brilliance begin to fade from existence. But while it did so, I began to think about the people on the planet that were depending on me to save them from this mad wizard.

_"My family, my friends, and my teachers," _I thought to myself as the images of my entire family, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails as well as the people that I had gotten to know over the years came into my mind. _"I'm not going to just stand around and let Ixis do whatever he wants so that the people that I've gotten to know in my world get hurt by the likes of him! _

_"I won't allow that to happen! I'm not only doing this for myself and for everybody in the universe, but for the future that I'm about to have! Whatever it is, I know that it's good and I've got to make sure that it happens no matter what! Well, here goes!"_

Soon, the bright white light completely vanished right out of existence. Then, the huge form of Univos Ixis reappeared before me as I saw him covering his eyes as if he were blinded by the intense light.

_"Now is my chance to finish Ixis off before he strikes," _I thought to myself as I began to once again point the Star Sword's blade towards the sorcerer's huge form. _"Now the question is how...?"_

Before I could finish the rest of my thoughts, I saw a flash of a million of letters flying all around my mind. However, the letters that I saw weren't English words that I was used to reading. What I saw were words that were written in some type of ancient language that I had never seen before. They were like no other language that I had ever read or seen in any book in my entire life. When they stopped jumbling around my mind, the ancient and foreign-looking words began to slow down and line themselves up in six straight lines making it easy for me to see them clearly.

But that wasn't what freaked me out the most. What surprised me the most was that I was able to read and understand the sentences that the words created. It was so clear to me, in fact, that it was as if it were it written in pure English. However, I didn't get the chance to wonder why when I saw Ixis beginning to turn his furious face towards my direction.

"AAARRRGGGHHH! FOOLISH MORTAL!!" Ixis shouted to me as he looked at me with his huge angry eyes. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!! NOW IS THE TIME TO PUT THIS GAME TO AN END AND PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY!! CHAOS DARK BALL!!"

With those words, I began to see Univos Ixis' huge form beginning to raise both of his hands into the air. Then, before I knew what was happening, the huge ball of dark Chaos Energy appeared in between both of the sorcerer's hands. The sorcerer began to back away from both me and the earth as he continued to maintain holding the dark sphere in his hands.

"What the...?! Are you out of your mind, Ixis?!" I shouted to him as my angry adult voice echoed throughout space. "If you launch that thing at this planet, everything and everybody in it would be destroyed! Why are you trying to destroy the planet that you want to conquer?!"

"HEE! HEE! HA! HA! HA! YOU NAIVE FOOL!!" Ixis answered as he stopped and looked at my direction with an insane smile on his ugly face. "DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT THIS IS NOT THE ONLY WORLD THAT I'VE WISHED TO CONQUER?! THERE ARE PLENTY OF OTHERS THAT I COULD CHOOSE FROM, INCLUDING YOURS!! ONCE I'VE DESTROYED YOU, I WOULD BE ABLE TO STRIP YOU OF YOUR POWERS AND RULE THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE AS I PLEASE!! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

_"Ixis has finally gone over the edge!" _I thought to myself while watching in terror at Ixis, who was about to throw the huge energy ball at the me as well as the planet. _"Now what...?"_

Without having the chance to begin my second thought, I began to see the ancient language beginning to line up in front of me like a paragraph.

_"I guess that this chant in my head is my only and last chance to stop Ixis,"_ I thought as I began to ready the mystic weapon in my hands to chant the word in my mind. _"I know that's too dangerous to use, but at this point I'm out of choices. Well, I just better get it over with and hope for the best."_

"Ixis Naugus!!" I shouted to the sorcerer at the top of my lungs while still pointing the Star Sword's silver blade towards him. "I challenge you to a duel!! I'm going to try to unleash all of the power that I have left!! And if it doesn't work, then you win and I'll give up completely!! Do you accept or are you a coward, sorcerer?!"

"HEE! HEE! HA! HA! HA! ARE YOU SERIOUS, HUMAN?!" Ixis said to me with his giant and insane voice. "YOU'RE PLANNING TO CHALLENGE ME WITH THE REMAINING OUNCE OF STRENGTH THAT YOU HAVE LEFT?! YOU'RE REALLY AMUSE ME!! SO GO AHEAD AND DO WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO BECAUSE NO MATTER WHAT YOU TRY, YOU AND THE EARTH IS GOING TO WIND UP AS SPACE DUST!!"

With those words said by the sorcerer, I took that as a sign to begin chanting the ancient language that was floating in my mind. When I began to start reading the words while still pointing the Star Sword's blade at Ixis' direction, each of the words began to light up.

"Sword that is forged from the stars themselves," I chanted as I began to see the mystic weapon's blade start to glow with a bright silver light as I continued to read the words in my mind, "the weapon that is forged from the one who's body shines like silver. Heed my words as I summon your might to eliminate the evil that stands before me. Vanquish the one who's heart is corrupted by evil's temptation and power. Let the evil be destroyed by the power that this weapon possess. Sword, allow me to control the powers of light and darkness so that they will obey my commands!!"

As soon as I finished reciting the words, I was surrounded by a silver light far beyond any light that I had ever seen before. While being consumed by the silver brilliance, I began to see the surprised expression on Ixis' huge face while continuing to hold onto the dark sphere of Chaos Energy in his hands.

"WHAT KIND OF MAGIC ARE YOU TRYING TO HARNESS, BOY?!" the giant sorcerer asked me with a tone mixed with anger, confusion, and insanity. "I GUESS IT DOESN'T MATTER!! NOW IT'S TIME FOR ME TO FINISH YOU OFF LIKE THE INSECT THAT YOU ARE, BOY! NOW PREPARE TO BECOME NOTHING BUT A MEMORY, FOOL!!"

As soon as Univos Ixis began to throw the enormous sphere of evil Chaos Energy, I started to shout out to Ixis before I read the two last words of the ancient words that were in my mind, "Now we'll see who the real fool is! Desolation Blade!!"

When I shouted out those two word to ancient spell, I began to swing the Star Sword's blade toward Ixis' direction and saw the glowing silver blade shooting off a huge and powerful silver energy blade so intense that it nearly blinded me for one split second. However, that didn't stop me from feeling the force of the attack when it collided with its target. I also heard an explosion that was so intense that even the quiet depths of space wouldn't be able to drown it down.

A moment, which seemed like almost forever to me, had passed since I had unleashed my assault on Univos Ixis. I didn't even know if I was even still alive or if it was all just a dream in my mind. What I did know was that I still held the handle of the Star Sword in my hands. When I finally started to rub both of my eyes and regained my sight, I saw that I was still in the same place where I had been opposing the sorcerer while trying to defend the planet from his powerful assault in space. I also noticed that I was now surrounded by the seven green restored Chaos Emeralds that Ixis once had in his possession. The sparkling green gems floated around me in circles as if they were children when they see their mother and father coming home from work.

"The seven Chaos Emeralds!" I said to no one in particular. "They must've been released and restored back to their natural state when I unleashed my attack on Ixis! And if they're here, then that means....it's finally over. I've won! Ixis is finally no more!"

"Guess again, human! It's only beginning!" a menacing voice said to me as I turned and saw that it was none other than Ixis Naugus.

"Man! Don't you know when to give up, horn man?" I asked the sorcerer as I began to ready the Star Sword for another round. "I guess that you want another round of beatings since...."

I stopped in mid sentence because I noticed that almost part of Ixis' entire form was deformed and broken as I saw it being eaten away like a person being dumped with a huge can of acid on him. His arm with his human hand was hacked off along with his leg while his clawed one remained along with part of his ugly face. As I kept my weapon's blade pointed at the approaching sorcerer as he said these words to me as his entire being was being erased out of existence.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! So you've won this battle. It no longer matters to me now that you've managed to harness some of your soul's hidden powers," Ixis said to me while still trying to advance towards my direction with his now eaten body. "Don't worry, I'm not going to fight you anymore for, as you can plainly see, my entire form is being erased from existence. But just because that I have been defeated doesn't mean that you're going to live your life very peacefully as you like to believe. Hee! Hee! Hee!"

"Exactly what does that mean, sorcerer?" I asked the deformed wizard with a serious tone in my adult sounding voice as I kept my weapon's blade aimed towards him.

"What it means is that the nightmare for you is only just beginning, boy! Hee! Hee! Hee!" Ixis responded as he gave me an ugly smile despite his situation. "You see, when your attack was shot towards my direction, it unleashed a great amount of Chaos Energy so great that it destroyed the very fabric of space itself. Not only did it managed to break my own attack and destroy me, it also managed to destroy my own realm when your attack collided with my fused form. But....Hee! Hee! Hee! What you don't realize is that you've just unleashed a terror beyond anything than I could ever muster."

"What do you mean by 'a terror beyond anything than you could ever muster,' Ixis?" I asked while I continued to train the Star Sword's blade towards the fading sorcerer.

"You've unleashed a creature who's creation defies the very course of reality, boy!" the sorcerer responded while continuing to keep that nasty grin on his face. "Beware, for soon you'll fight a being that is even greater than the very Gods and Dark Lords themselves! A creature that's beyond the imagination! I wonder what will happen when you two meet up? I doubt that even you can defeat it even with all of your newly acquired power! I guess I'll be seeing you beg for mercy at the hands of this creature's unstoppable power while I watch safely in the underworld! HA! HA! HAAAAAAAAA!!"

Soon, I began to see what was left of Ixis' living form, fade out of existence like a mist in a morning. Before I knew it, Ixis Naugus, the sorcerer that would do anything to get his hands on the ultimate power, was no more. Feeling and knowing that Ixis was no longer in existence, I placed the Star Sword back in its resting place and flew back towards the moon, which was shining beautifully in the stars along with the seven Chaos Emeralds, still following me from behind. I then decided to explore the solar system for a while before returning to the moon where all of my friends were waiting for me.

I soon found myself flying cheerfully through space at a great speed that would put even Superman to shame. The first place that I visited was the planet that is closest to the sun: Mercury. Then I went to the planet Venus, just before making a little stop towards Earth to see how beautiful the planet really is in all of its glory. I also made a quick visit to the Red Planet; Mars and next to the planet which was larger than any of the other planets in the solar system: Jupiter.

Before arriving to the outer planets of the solar system, I saw the asteroid belt that separated the inner planets with the outer. Once out of the belt, I flew towards the first outer planet that had the giant rings of asteroids surrounding its presense, called Saturn. After looking at the marvelous planet for a minute I saw two planets that were practically neighbors: Uranus and Neptune. When I finished looking at the two beautiful planets, I began to make my way to the final planet farthest from the sun: Pluto.

After looking at the golden star, which also happens to be the sun itself, I then decided to go a bit farther before returning to the moon. So, I began to accelerate my speed, going faster than the speed of light itself. After about five minutes of flying through space, I turned around and saw what humans on Earth would never get the chance to see up close. What I saw was the Milky Way Galaxy shining beautifully in all of its glory as all of the stars seemed to shine like the beautiful Christmas decorations I saw once when I was small.

_"Man! I never realized just how beautiful the entire galaxy is when seen this up close and personal," _I thought to myself as I continued to stare from where the Milky Way, the earth and the rest of the nine planets resided. _"I only wish that my family could see what I'm seeing right now. I'm the probably the first human being to ever take a personal look at this galaxy from this angle. This is so beautiful."_

Before I could gaze at the shining galaxy any further, I soon started to notice the seven green Chaos Emeralds still circling around me like children to a school teacher while they're playing in a school game at recess as they sparkled like glitter.

_"I guess that's time for me to head back to the others before they start to worry," _I thought to myself as I took one last look at the Milky Way. _"Now that was one of the toughest fights that I've ever fought. Ixis makes Robotnik feel like a soft pillow both metaphorically and literally. _

_"Well, I guess that the important thing is that the battle is over and now everything should be back to normal. At least that's what I'd like to believe. What really worries me is what Ixis said to me just before he faded out of existence. That really spooked me. What does he mean that I've just unleashed a creature that's beyond the imagination? I guess that he was just trying to scare me a bit more before he faded into nothing but a bad memory. Well, it's time for me to return back towards the others. A little Chaos Control should get me back there in less than a second now that I have seven Chaos Emeralds to activate it with."_

"Chaos Control!" I shouted as my voice echoed throughout the depths of space while being surrounded by a green light that the seven Chaos Emeralds emitted as I was being carried off in a tunnel of emerald-colored light to my destination.

Before I knew it, I was back on the same grounds of the ancient ruins that are on the moon's surface. That was when I've heard the voices coming from both the Sailor Scouts and the SEGA heroes.

"Man, Miguel! Now that was some intense battle that you've just fought!" Sonic said as he quickly got in front of me and shook my hand furiously. "You certainly know how to put on a show by flying around like that, bud! You even managed to get the Chaos Emeralds away from Ixis' body."

"Hee! I'll say," I heard Uranus say as she and her cousin Neptune began to approach us. "Just exactly where did you go for when you finally defeated that horned-freak, Miguel? Or rather, Ultra Miguel? You see, Tails came up with that name for while you and Ixis had that little tussle of yours in space."

"It's true, Mi....uh, Ultra Miguel," Tails said while chuckling nervously at the near mistake that he made at the moment.

_"Ultra Miguel?" _ I thought as I wondered about the name that both Tails and Sailor Uranus gave me. _"Hmm. I kind of like how that sounds. I guess that it wouldn't hurt to tell them about the trip that I've had."_

"I've been traveling a bit around the solar system while getting a better look at the Milky Way, guys," I answered while still using my adult sounding voice. "I just wish that you all could've seen it the way that I did. It was so beautiful."

"Well, that's not fair!" I heard Venus saying with a jealous tone. "That guy gets to travel around this entire solar system while all of us are stuck here worrying about his safety! What a jiff!"

"I'll say, Mina," Mars said with the same tone as her blonde friend's voice, "he gets to travel around the entire solar system and see the entire galaxy with a view."

"Now, now, you two," Mercury said to her friends with a nervous chuckle. "I'm sure that he didn't mean to gloat as we all thought."

"That's for sure, Mercury," Knuckles began to say as I turned and saw him approaching with a smile on his face. "But what surprises me even more is how he was able to harness the powers of the Chaos Emeralds without going out of control as most beings have."

"Must be because of the Star Sword Miguel has, Knux," Shadow responded as I turned to his direction and saw, for the first time, a curious and bright smile on his face. "That would also explain why he became more powerful than either of us for when we've used the powers of the Chaos Emeralds."

"I have to agree with Shadow," I heard Pluto saying. "There's no way that a mere human boy like him to be able to harness the power that we saw a half hour ago that is powerful enough to destroy an entire planet."

"Well, emerald-powered or not, that guy still shouldn't have started traveling around this whole galaxy without us knowing if he's alright or not!" I heard Sailor Moon saying as I turned and saw that she wasn't a bit pleased. "I mean, how come he gets to travel while we're stuck here worrying about his safety?"

"I'm sure that he deserves it after defeating the most dangerous wizard in the universe, Serena," said Sailor Neptune as I began to feel her hands touching my own. "Besides, I think that he's even more handsome with that form of his."

The last comment made me blush a shade of red for when she said it. That was when I began to think about what the ancient being told me about my future with a young woman other than Michelle. To be honest, it made me sad for when I thought that I wasn't going to spend the rest of my life with her, even though she's only an anime character. But just before I could respond to anyone, I began to feel my head becoming light-headed all of a sudden.

"Hey Miguel, are you alright?" I heard Sonic asking me as I began to see the whole scene spinning right in front of me.

"I'm fine, Sonic. I'm just tired, that all," I said while my adult voice began to become slurry and a bit more like my normal one as I started to feel a bit dizzy and a bit drained of all of my energy. "Why...are....all...of....youuuuuuuuuuu........?"

Before I could finish the rest of my slurry sounding speech, I soon saw darkness beginning to surround me all over and found myself falling into unconsciousness while my body failed to keep me on my legs any longer.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

When I finally awoke from my slumber, I almost felt like I had been in a coma for a few weeks. As I looked around to see where I was, I soon found myself looking at the furniture of my own bedroom. The television set, the bed with the red and black blankets, the mirror over my clothes drawer, every single piece of furniture in the room that was mine. That was when I came to one final conclusion.

_"I'm home,"_ I thought to myself as I got off of the bed and noticed I was in still in the clothes that I usually wore: a white T-shirt with dark blue pants. _"What was that all about? Was everything that I experienced just a dream? Me, fighting with Shadow's possessed form, the entire Sailor Scout group being surprised by finding out that Ixis was using their former kingdom on the moon for his plans for universal domination, Ixis' true form appearing before Sonic and the others, and the final battle with the freak's ultimate ugly form. I guess that everything that I experienced was just only a dream after all." _

Just as I was putting on my shoes, I walked out of the room and climbed down the carpeted stairs into the living room. The living room was like I expected it to look like: a room filled with beautiful and inviting furniture. It's walls were filled with picture frames with photos of me and my entire family in group shots and individual pictures.

"I guess that everyone's gone for the day," I said to no one in particular as I looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:06 a.m. in the morning, looking at the calendar below it. "And I'm still on summer vacation since I saw that it's June 5th. Maybe what I just experienced was just a dream after all. I wish that it wasn't though."

As if responding to my words, I suddenly turned to the brown coffee table in the middle of the room and saw a little envelope placed in the middle. When I picked the letter off of the table, I was shocked by what it said:

It's about time that you got up, Miguel! Please read this note when

you get the chance.

Sonic the Hedgehog.

When I read that small note on the envelope, I quickly and carefully opened it so I wouldn't risk tearing the letter inside. As soon as I got the envelope opened, I unfolded the paper inside and began to read.

"Hey Miguel, so you're finally awake. Well that's good, 'cause we were starting to worry that you weren't going to come out of that coma of yours. I guess that you were all worn out from using your own physical energy in order to transform into your Chaos Form. That was indeed the first time that you transformed using the power of the Chaos Emeralds. But what was strange though is how you didn't come in contact with them while Ixis absorbed them.

Well anyway, just after you took your unexpected nap, both Shadow and myself used the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds that you got back from Ixis to use the Chaos Control to warp everyone from the moon's ancient ruin back to the planet. When all of us were trying to get you to wake up from your coma, we saw the Chaos Emeralds begin flying in circles around us, blinding our eyes with their light. The next thing we knew, the five of us were back your world at your home where everything first started.

The strange thing is that we're back at the exact time that the five of us left your world from our very first encounter with Ixis who was in Shadow's body at the time. However, we didn't worry much about it since our past selves were suppose to leave at some ruins of an old building near your house. While trying to figure out what has just happened, your phone rang and someone by the name of Maricela put a message on the answering machine saying that she was going to come to your house at 1:00 p. m.

When we heard that she was coming, the four of us took that as our cue to split with the seven Chaos Emeralds back to our own world. We knew that you would wake up eventually since you were drained of some of your energy.

Now you know. Anyway, I hope that all of us get together again sometime. The five of us together make a pretty strong team. No evil force would dare mess with us now that we've got five members that can transform with the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Hope to see you again soon.

Your fast and true blue friend,

Sonic the Hedgehog.

P.S.

Oh, by the way, if you are still doubtful that you are still dreaming about what

you've just experienced, look inside of your pocket. I think that you'll be

surprised."

After reading those last words, I dug into both of my pockets and felt something within one of them. When I pulled it in front of me, I saw that it was a green shard which was a part of a green gem stone. That was when I suddenly started to realize that what I was holding was a green Chaos Emerald shard in my fingers.

"So I guess that it wasn't a dream after all," I said to myself as I continued to stare at the gem shard with awe and amazement.

Before I could examine it further, I heard the phone ring and put the green stone back into my pocket. When I picked up the phone, I spoke in its receiver, "Uh, hello? Who is it?"

"Miguel, where have you been?!" I heard the voice of my older sister Maricela saying to me while using a rather tough sounding tone in her voice. "I've been trying to call you for that pass half hour and I can't seem to travel to...!"

"Whoa! Easy, Mary!" I said to my older sister while trying to calm her down through the receiver. "There's no need for you to start getting postal on me! I'm here and that's all that matters. Now what is it that you want?"

After hearing what my sister wanted, I soon said my goodbye, hung up the phone, and started to get myself ready for the errand I was given. Ready to get the item that my sister asked me to get for her, I stopped when I heard a sudden hissing sound. The sound that I heard wasn't like that of any animal that I knew. In fact, it almost sounded like that of a inhuman man-made creature created in a laboratory. The sound then faded as soon as I tried to scan the area in order to find where the sound came from. I began to calm down when I realized that it was probably my imagination playing tricks on me.

With that thought out of my mind, I was about to turn the knob of the front door when I suddenly stopped. I looked around to see if the curtains of the living room were closed completely and I then started to pull something from behind my back. What I drew out was the Star Sword all shining with its silver light and glory.

_"There's some things about this sword that I don't understand," _I thought to myself as I continued to look at it with my eyes. _"Like why was it given to me to begin with? _

_More importantly, who or what was that mysterious voice that spoke to me in my mind before I had my final battle with Ixis giving me the ability to summon a spell that could destroy an entire planet? What did that being mean when it said that I have a future with a young woman that's outside of my world? And what did Ixis mean when I released a creature that had a power beyond that of any God or Dark Lord? Could it be that creature that I just heard a few moments ago?_

_Maybe I'm just a bit edgy because of Maricela's usual yelling rituals. I'd better get out before I get into even more trouble. Oh well, I probably won't know the full story to this, but perhaps it's better this way. For this world and all other worlds are at peace once more."_

With that, I placed the huge mystic weapon back in its resting place and started to pull on the knob of the front door. I know that for now that this world of mine is peaceful, but I knew that soon I would have to fight again. I as knew that I could turn to my friends whenever I was in a tight pinch. I also needed to keep in mind that the people on this planet were now going to depend on me in order to save them from any outer worldly threat that would disturb their peace. However, right now, the only thing that I needed to worry about were the thousands of scoldings that I would get from my older sister if I didn't get her errands done quickly.

**The End.**

**_Year written:_** **1998**

**_Year Completed:_** **2004**

**This story took me about six years to finish and it was well worth the wait. I would like to dedicate it to the following people that help make this story possible and helped to complete it at last:**

**Mr. Michael Kessler of James Monroe High School (My old English teacher) who got me to start writing stories to begin with.**

**Larissa, my Spanish tutor in college that helped me to edit this story.**

**Sarah Sally Lee, a good friend of mine for I hope would become more than a friend someday. **

**Jazmin Vargas (also known as Ryoko). A good pen pal that always gives me an honest opinion on my stories. **

**I would also like to thank the following people for the ideas that I needed in order to complete this story in their nicknames in as I mention them below:**

**Davner**

**Anime Master Zero**

**Mittens No Hikari**

**Earth Star**

**Elf**

**Thank you all for reading and I hope that you all read the ones to come!!**


End file.
